Sólo trata de recordar
by evanmychem
Summary: Ubicada despues de que Ed y Al derrotan a Padre, un alquimista sin recuerdos, una chica dispuesta a todo para ayudarlo y un personaje que busca venganza EdXWin New! por muy raro que parezca capitulo 13 XD
1. Comienzo y Pendientes

_Hola!!_

_Bueno soy nueva en esto así que no se muy bien como comenzar XD, pero bueno supongo que puedo hacer una introducción…_

_Amm esta historia esta basada en el manga de full metal (obvio jaja) trate de situarla después de que terminara lo relacionado con Padre, espero sea de su agrado, mmm en algún momento quizá tenga que cambiar matices de la historia pero siempre procurare seguirla a pie de la letra_

_Antes de terminar con mi credo comenzar la historia es necesario decir que los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka… ahora ya no los aburro_

_xoxo_

**Capitulo 1… Comienzo y pendientes**

Todo había terminado, Ciudad Central se encontraba completamente en escombros. Lo último que se pudo vislumbrar fue una gran explosión proveniente del Cuartel Militar ocasionado por un gran estruendo. Ahora nada se escuchaba el silencio todo lo reinaba.

De entre la capa de humo y los escombros comenzó a moverse algo, los escombros se removieron abriéndole paso a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer; el alto y de cabello negro, ella rubia y de ojos cafés.

-¡Coronel! ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo la mujer al coronel

-No entiendo como puedes mantener las formalidades en un momento como este, Riza- contestó el Coronel intentando ponerse en pie, al momento falló y Riza le ayudó a sostenerse.

-Hay que buscar a los demás- continuó Riza –Fue una explosión muy grande- observó ella mirando los escombros.

-Está bien, comencemos- exclamó el Coronel

-¿Y cómo pretendes buscar a alguien si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, Mustang?- preguntó una nueva voz

-¡Mayor General Armstrong!- dijo un sorprendido Mustang mirando a la mujer que acababa de aparecer, era rubia y de cabello largo, su presencia imponía mucho a decir verdad

-Tiene mas vidas que un gato- agregó Mustang en tono de burla

-No es momento para bromas, Coronel- lo regañó Riza –hay que buscar a los demás, Mayor ¿y su hermano?

-Ah, esta por ahí- la rubia señaló hacia atrás –pero casi no se puede mover, está muy cansado por la pelea. Odio admitirlo pero si no hubiéramos combatido juntos yo no estuviera hablando con ustedes ahora.

-Pero eso ya no importa- agregó la Mayor –debemos juntar las tropas y comenzar a mover los escombros.

-Sólo debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a los demás- dijo Mustang –si todo salió de acuerdo al plan los civiles fueron evacuados mucho antes de la explosión

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras una cara bonita, Mustang- dijo la Mayor –Teniente Riza ayúdeme a quitar los escombros no sabemos si alguien necesita ayuda

-Yo también voy- dijo Mustang

-¿Y cómo vas a ir? ¿brincando de cojito?- se burló la mayor –lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte sentado y esperar que nosotras hagamos el trabajo

Mustang miró resentido a la Mayor Armstrong mientras Riza trataba de contener la risa, a continuación ambas comenzaron a mover los escombros esperando pronto encontrar a algunos camaradas.

Al cabo de una hora el Mayor Louis Armstrong llegó a auxiliar a su hermana y a Riza, el mayor aseguraba que ya se encontraba mejor y con la ayuda de su musculatura lograron avanzar mas rápido

Poco a poco, la Mayor Armstrong y Riza fueron encontrando a los demás que junto con ellos combatieron contra padre. No tardaron en encontrar a Ling quien estaba junto a Ran Fan ambos sin heridas de gravedad.

Un poco cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, estaba Mei

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la Teniente Hawkeye

-Sí, pero Xiao Mei- dijo tomando a su pequeña panda que yacía inmóvil en sus manos

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ran Fan al darse cuenta de que Xiao Mei estaba muerta

Mei miró a su pequeña mascota y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. No podía ser, se suponía que Xiao Mei estaba bien, Al le había dicho que…

-Al- recordó Mei –por favor ayúdenlo se encuentra por ahí

De inmediato se comenzó la búsqueda de Al. Todos movía los escombros con apremio, la repentina preocupación de Mei los había puesto nerviosos a todos. Al fin, después de un rato…

-Aquí hay algo- dijo la Mayor, quien ayudada por su hermano quitaron los escombros restantes en un segundo

-¿Es Alphonse?- preguntó Ling un tanto confundido

Alphonse Elric se encontraba inconsciente entre los escombros, la armadura ya no estaba en vez de eso se encontraba un cuerpo desnudo y un tanto acabado, pero sin lugar a dudas ése era Alphonse.

La Mayor Armstrong se quitó la gabardina y se la puso a Al a modo de cobija para proseguir con la búsqueda.

__________________________________________________

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor a lo largo y ancho del campo. La Luna era suficiente para alumbrar una casa que se encontraba ahí. En el balcón de la casa estaba una joven de cabello rubio y largo, con ojos azules grandes y expresivos; vestida con un overol y un top negro, quien observaba el horizonte como esperando ver llegar a alguien.

-Winry, es hora de dormir- se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la casa

-Si, abuela- contestó Winry internándose a su cuarto. Winry se sentó en la cama y contempló la foto que tenía en su mesa de noche.

-Ellos volverán- dijo Pinako quien estaba en el resquicio de la puerta –no seas impaciente

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Winry, estaba muy preocupada. Y no tenía motivos para menos, últimamente, había oído noticias de que en Ciudad Central había una fuerte conmoción y después de eso se había tenido que evacuar la cuidad antes de una gran e inexplicable explosió.

Para Winry todo tenía una explicación "el día prometido" aquel en el que Edward y Alphonse recuperarían su cuerpo y también salvarían a Amestris de la destrucción.

Winry confiaba en sus amigos, pero el hecho de que ya habían pasado tres semanas de ese suceso y un presentimiento le indicaban a Winry que algo malo había pasado. Esa era su preocupación y por eso, todo el tiempo libre que tenía se la pasaba esperando en el balcón con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Al y Ed.

-Las malas noticias se esparcen con rapidez- continuó Pinako –verás que todo se solucionará- agregó la anciana antes de salir del cuarto

-Ahora descansa- se alcanzó a escuchar en el pasillo después de que Pinako cerró la puerta

Winry se quedó pensando otro rato, aún seguía observando la foto que traía en sus manos.

Había tres chicos, dos niños y una niña, era ella, Winry quien se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos. Traía puesto su vestido favorito de la infancia, su cabello era corto mas o menos a la altura de los hombros un poco mas arriba. A su lado se encontraba Al, aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo con su verdadero cuerpo Winry aún lo recordaba exactamente, su cabello rubio y sus ojos de tonalidad oro, ella sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver así, aunque Winry extrañaría verlo como armadura un poco, nunca lo había admitido delante de los Elric pero le parecía un poco graciosa la cuestión que siendo Al el más pequeño de los dos su tamaño contrastaba con la estatura de Edward.

Winry dirigió su mirada a la otra personita que se encontraba en el retrato, Edward Elric, el alquimista estatal mas joven que ha habido, Winry contempló sus facciones parecidas pero a la vez muy diferentes en comparación a las de su hermano, Al. Ed siempre llevo el cabello más largo que Al, dos mechones rubios enmarcaban sus ojos dorados siempre llenos de determinación. Winry esperaba con ansias volver a ver esos ojos y hacerle una pregunta, la más importante.

Los ojos de Winry se dirigieron al brazo de Edward, en ese tiempo aún de carne y hueso, aunque a ella le alegraba que sus amigos al fin recuperaran su cuerpo; parte de ella añoraría los días en que ponía todo su empeño en hacer y reparar los automails de Ed.

Winry tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que ahora que Ed recuperara su cuerpo no habría ningún pretexto para que él volviera a casa ya que, antes, cuando Ed necesitaba ir por reparaciones y demás, casi no se aparecía por ahí ahora él se olvidaría por completo de ella, de Winry. Le dolía pensar en eso, pero era una posibilidad.

_-Pero me lo prometió-_ pensó Winry_-prometió volver y comer el pastel de manzana que prepararé para él._

Winry dejó el retrato en su lugar al lado de un papel doblado a la mitad, luego se acostó dispuesta a dormir y volteó la vista hacia la foto una vez más y miró el trozo de papel que estaba al lado

_-Además- _pensó _–me debe una explicación._

Hola otra vez!!!

Bueno espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, cualquier duda, sugerencia (respecto a la historia se aceptan claro!!!), corrección y crítica (please que no sea muy dura ToT) se aceptan solo denle al botoncito

xoxo ;)


	2. Malas noticias

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno aquí estoy otra vez entregando el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, recomendación, crítica, pregunta o trauma favor de apretar el botoncito de review_

_Aclaro una vez mas que los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no son mios, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka!!!_

_Sin más preámbulo, como decía una amiga mía (la extraño ToT) continuemos con la historia._

_xoxo ;)_

**Capítulo 2 Malas Noticias**

Había sido un largo viaje pero al fin volvía a Resembol. Al caminaba lentamente por el sendero junto a Mei Chan , por una parte, el rubio, no quería llegar a la casa, pero por otra parte debía informar de lo sucedido a Winry y la abuela Pinako.

En la casa de las Rockbell era todo tranquilidad. Winry se encontraba, como de costumbre trabajando haciendo y reparando automails, lo hacía para olvidarse de la ausencia de Ed y Al por lo que se pasaba días enteros en esta ardua tarea.

Los días pasaban pero Winry en su concentración perdía la noción del tiempo, detalle que hacía a propósito, ya había pasado mes y medio y todo parecía indicar que ese día tampoco habría noticias de sus amigos, lo cual inquietaba mucho a la rubia.

Winry escuchó a su abuela llamándola _–¿qué querrá?-_ pensó la ojiazul saliendo de la habitación fue ahí cuando escuchó lo que Pinako decía

-Winry, tenemos visitas

La ojiazul sabía a que se refería su abuela con "visitas" así que bajo rápidamente las escaleras y adelantó a su abuela para abrir la puerta

Al estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y Al pudo ver a su amiga de la infancia a su vez mirándolo a él.

-¿Al?- preguntó Winry sorprendida

-Este… sí- contestó Al con una sonrisita nerviosa

-¡No puedo creerlo, lo lograron!- gritó Winry abrazando (mejor dicho ahorcando) a su amigo

-Winry, me ahogo- alcanzó a decir Al

Winry lo soltó un tanto apenada aunque feliz, pero después su semblante se oscureció

-¿Al, dónde esta Edward?- preguntó

Al no contestó su pregunta inquietando aún mas (si es que se podía) a la ojiazul.

-Winry, lo que tenemos que decirte es un poco extenso- intervino Mei –así que, será mejor que te tranquilices

Winry asintió lentamente pero por más que tratara de hacerlo no lo lograba, los peores pensamientos asomaban por su mente aunque era mejor no pensar en eso, Winry alejó esas tontas conclusiones de su cabeza y trato de seguir el consejo de Mei.

Drachma era un país muy diferente a Amestris, aunque no tan próspero como éste último, se veía que era un país donde se podía vivir relativamente tranquilo, el abasto nunca faltaba a pensar de que el clima predominante del país era frio. Sin embargo, la constante tensión mantenida con su vecino del sur aislaba a Drachma de las demás naciones.

Últimamente la aparente paz del país se veía amenazada, los roses con Amestris cada vez eran mas constantes, lo que inquietaba a la gente. Drachma contaba con un extenso cuerpo militar, pero Amestris tenía algo más poderoso y fatal, un entrenado y extenso grupo de alquimistas al servicio del ejercito dispuestos a matar con sólo una orden de ataque.

Era atemorizante para los ciudadanos de Drachma imaginarse las temibles historias de todas esos alquimistas. Por supuesto en Drachma también había alquimistas pero, al contrario de Amestris, se dedicaban a procurar el bienestar de la gente, médicos, arquitectos, e incluso maestros eran alquimistas cuya vocación era esa: ayudar a su nación.

Jared era uno de esos alquimistas médicos que ayudaban a la gente, vivía para eso y no podía concebir que hubieran alquimistas en el país vecino capaces de matar a sangre fría, lo opuesto que él hacía: salvar vidas, un trabajo que consumía gran parte de su tiempo.

Era muy tarde y Jared caminaba en una calle solitaria, empezó a acelerar el paso, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, él volteó pero no había nadie.

De pronto se escuchó un lamento, alguien se estaba quejando, Jared se acercó al lugar donde ese alguien se encontraba. Era un niño pequeño, sentado en el suelo, deteniéndose la rodilla, al parecer se había caído, Jared, sin decir nada se acercó al chico y lo curó.

-Es muy tarde para andar solo en la calle- dijo Jared cuando terminó de curar al niño

El pequeño lo miró y Jared observó unos misteriosos ojos azabache tan oscuros como su cabello, en esa mirada había algo que a Jared no le gustaba.

-supongo que los alquimistas de Drachma saben bien cual es su lugar- dijo el niño con una dulce pero amenazadora voz, un miedo paralizante se apoderó de Jared

-Lo siento, pero necesito tu poder- continuó el niño

Una sombra consumió el cuerpo de Jared, ahogando el grito de auxilio de éste, de inmediato apareció otra vez el niño quien como si nada se levantó del suelo y prosiguió su marcha.

-Definitivamente, hay alquimistas fuertes en Drachma- y sonriendo maléficamente agregó –recuperaré lo que Padre perdió muy pronto.

Winry se encontraba mirando la ventana, ya era muy tarde y Pinako los había mandado a dormir a todos. Sin embargo, Winry seguía despierta. No podía conciliar el sueño, la conversación anterior con Al y Mei aún la mantenía pensando.

_********Flash back***********_

-Bien, Al, dilo de una vez- dijo Pinako tomando asiento junto a su nieta en el comedor de la mesa. Al y Mei se encontraban sentados frente a las Rockbell, se percibía una enorme tristeza en el rostro de Al.

-¿Cómo pasó?- dijo Winry, quería saber de Edward, pero si podía postergar su dolor lo haría -¿Cómo recuperaste tu cuerpo?

-Bueno, verán- dijo Al –no recuerdo mucho al respecto, pero estoy seguro que mi padre y mi hermano tuvieron mucho que ver.

Winry cerró su mano en un puño notando los latidos de su corazón con mas fuerza.

-Cuando peleábamos con Padre- agregó Al –mi alma volvió a separarse de mi cuerpo, esta vez para siempre, pensé que todo había terminado

-La pelea ya había terminado cuando Al quedó inconsciente, entre Edward y el Coronel Mustang lograron darle el golpe final a Padre- continuó Mei –El padre de Al hizo algo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y con la ayuda de Ed. Después de eso ocurrió la explosión. No supe que habían hecho Hohenheim y Ed hasta que vi a Al con su cuerpo.

-Ya veo- comentó Pinako –entonces tu padre esta…

-Obtuvo lo que buscaba todos estos años- dijo Al con tristeza.

-Era un buen compañero de bebida- dijo Pinako –supongo que al fin es feliz

Al asintió lentamente y observó el vaso de agua que tenía frente a él

-Pero- dijo Winry –si todo esto pasó hace mas de mes y medio, ¿cómo es que no te apareciste antes por aquí, o por lo menos te comunicaste?

-Verás, Winry, después de que Al recuperara su cuerpo- dijo Mei –tuvo que estar hospitalizado unas semanas

-Mi cuerpo se encontraba muy débil y el Coronel Mustang no me dejaba salir ni un momento- dijo Al –después, cuando me dieron de alta, Mei y yo ayudamos unos días a la reconstrucción de la ciudad. El Coronel Mustang reconstruyó el hospital apenas pasando un día, para atender a los heridos, pero después se vio muy ocupado tratando muchos asuntos.

-Hubo muchos rumores- agregó Mei –El Coronel y la Mayor General Armstrong tuvieron que acallarlos todos y ocultar algunas verdades

-Por eso no ha habido mucha información al respecto- dijo Al –aunque sí se ha esparcido el rumor del golpe de estado a Amestris

-Aún cuando estaba el Mayor Armstrong, Izumi-sensei, el doctor Marco y muchos alquimistas más, faltaba ayuda, la ciudad es un caos, así que nos quedamos el mayor tiempo posible para ayudar- agregó Al.

-Espera, aquí hay algo raro- interrumpió Winry –hablan de todos excepto de Edward ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó con él? Dime Al, si algo le paso a Ed debiste venir inmediatamente y si no, entonces esa es la razón de que te demoraras tanto en venir

Winry miraba a Al suplicante con una mezcla de reproche y enojo. Había lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

-¿Al, dónde está Ed?

Al y Mei agacharon la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo siento Winry- susurró Al –no tenemos idea.

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Bueno espero haber escrito bien el lugar donde vive Winry, es que lo busque y busque y encontraba diferentes formas de escribirlo (si no es escribe así, please díganme XD!!!!)_

_Por otra parte antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron, muchas gracias por los comentarios!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	3. Una decisión y un encuentro inesperado

_Hello!!!!_

_Bueno una vez mas estoy aquí actualizando el siguiente capitulo…. Espero sea de su agrado, antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles a las personas que me han dejado review, gracias por su apoyo…. Ahora si mas que agregar he aquí la continuación_

_Ah y por cierto, reitero los personajes de Full Metal no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka!!!_

_xoxo ;)_

_**Capítulo 3: Una decisión y un encuentro inesperado…**_

-Lo siento Winry- susurró Al –no tenemos idea.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Winry como un eco que nunca acababa. Al y Mei le habían contado que por más que buscaron entre los escombros no pudieron encontrar alguna pista de Ed, lo cual eran hasta cierto punto buenas noticias, indicaba que el pequeño (si lee esto me mata XD pero me refiero a pequeño de la edad jaja) alquimista seguía con vida.

Sin embargo, aún con las esperanzas de Al, a Winry le quedaban muchas dudas en la mente. La rubia estaba segura que algo grave le había pasado a Edward y ese era el motivo por el cual no volvía.

_-Lo buscaré- _pensó la ojiazul _–encontraré a Ed esté donde esté_

Y con ese pensamiento rondándole en la cabeza Winry logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Algún día llegaremos a Xing- comentó un joven montado en un caballo a su compañera

-Considere que apenas vamos a la mitad del desierto, aún falta mucho para llegar, señor- contestó la chica pacientemente

El chico se le quedó mirando un largo rato, lo que logró sacar de sus casillas a la chica

-Joven Ling, llegaremos a Xing tan pronto como encontremos la escolta que mando su padre, no antes, por favor deje de molestar

-No me gusta que hables con tanta ceremonia, Ran Fan- dijo molesto pero a la vez divertido Ling.

-Entonces has lo que te digo- insistió Ran Fan

Ling sonrió y se acercó un poco a Ran Fan

-Además- dijo –te vez muy linda cuando te hago enojar

Ran Fan se sonrojó ante el comentario pero aún así continuó:

-No creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, si tu padre se entera de lo nuestro…

-Otra vez con lo mismo- dijo Ling –no te preocupes por lo que va a pasar, al fin y al cabo tenemos la piedra filosofal

-Eso está perfecto- agregó Ran Fan con sarcasmo –si la piedra no estuviera dentro de tu cuerpo

-Detalles- le restó importancia Ling –se me ocurrirá algo

-Se acerca la escolta- lo interrumpió Ran Fan señalando al frente

-Ya era hora- dijo Ling sonriendo

-¿Quieres buscar a mi hermano?- preguntó Al un poco sorprendido

Era la hora del desayuno así que todos se encontraban en el comedor. Al comía rápidamente engullendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, tal vez sus palabras anteriores hubieran quedado mas dramáticas si a su vez no intentara hablar con la boca llena.

Winry sonrió antes de contestar.

-Quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar- dijo –no sé, a lo mejor tengo suerte

-Creo que Winry tiene razón- opinó Mei –después de todo Ling, Scar y los compañeros del Coronel Mustang están buscando a Ed por todo el país. Aunque a estas fechas Ling estará a punto de llegar a Xing, por lo que, si no hay noticias de él quiere decir que tampoco de Ed

A Winry le habían explicado que después de arreglar un poco Ciudad Central, el Coronel Mustang había puesto una pequeña brigada a cargo de la búsqueda de Ed. Ling, quien tenía que dirigirse a Xing con urgencia se había ofrecido a buscar por el éste, de camino a su país natal, igualmente Scar quien se reuniría con sus compañeros de Ishbal e incluso la maestra de los Elric, Izumi se encargaría de buscar a Ed.

-Está bien- dijo al fin Al –creo que primero debemos ir a Central y averiguar si no hay pistas del paradero de mi hermano

-OK, entonces partiremos hoy mismo- dijo sonriendo Winry

-¿Hoy?- preguntó Al -¿y los boletos?

Winry mostró tres boletos de tren sonriendo triunfante, Al sólo la miró con resignación

-Los fui a comprar antes de que te levantaras

-No sé quien es peor, si mi hermano o tú- exclamo un resignado Al

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que al fin llegamos!- exclamó Ling

-Resulta que habíamos avanzado más rápido de lo que pensamos- agregó Ran Fan –en unos minutos llegaremos a Xing

-Cuando lleguemos informaré al Coronel Mustang, es una lástima que no hayamos encontrado a Ed- dijo un serio Ling

-También cabe la posibilidad de que ya lo encontraron- dijo Ran Fan

Ambos continuaron en silencio el resto del camino. Al llegar a Xing, las personas que formaban la escolta del moreno se dispersaron un poco

-Ling, creo que deberíamos comer algo- dijo Ran Fan -¿Ling?..._o no puede ser-_ pensó ella

Ran Fan miraba hacia todas partes pero no localizaba por ningún lado al chico _-¿por qué siempre hace eso-_ pensó resignándose su búsqueda.

Ling caminaba desorientado por las calles _-¿Dónde se habrá metido Ran Fan?-_ pensaba. Había mucha gente caminando por la calle lo que desoriento aún más (si es que es posible XD) al príncipe de Xing. Un gruñido en el estomago le indico al pelinegro que tenía mucha pero mucha hambre.

Los ojos oscuros de Ling se iluminaron al vislumbrar un restaurante, pero pronto llegó la desilusión a sus ojos, Ling recordó que no traía dinero.

_-Por que siempre me pasa esto a mí-_ pensó comenzando a desvanecerse.

De inmediato la gente (que casi no es curiosa debo agregar) se congregó alrededor del infortunado príncipe

Ling no tenía fuerzas para decirle a la gente que se alejara _–además- _pensaba él _así me encontrará más rápido Ran Fan._

De pronto sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No creo que sea conveniente estar aquí tirado- dijo una voz conocida para él

Ling quedó estupefacto mirando al chico rubio y de ojos dorados que le sonreía y a su vez ayudaba a mantenerse de pie ¿cómo diablos había llegado Edward Elric a Xing?

* * *

Las oficinas a medio construir del Cuartel General se encontraban activas, la reciente revolución había causado una fuerte conmoción, pero aún así se percibía una atmosfera de tranquilidad y alivio momentánea la cual se haría permanente con la elección de un nuevo Furher.

-Al fin llegamos- comentó Winry bajando del coche que los llevó al Cuartel –pensé que la cuidad estaría más estropeada, pero parece que las cosas van bien

-Ten en cuenta que ya pasó más de un mes- agregó Mei bajando también del coche –aunque ya no haya tantos alquimistas ayudando, la reconstrucción va de maravilla

-Espero que el Coronel Mustang pueda recibirnos- dijo Al mientras le pagaba al chofer –deben estar agobiados de trabajo aquí.

-Lo siento, sólo personal autorizado- dijo un oficial en la entrada del Cuartel

-Pero necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el Coronel Mustang- dijo Winry _–qué pesado-_ pensó a su vez

-El Coronel Mustang no se encuentra en Central en estos momentos- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, el mayor Armstrong se acercaba a ellos –recibió en la mañana un mensaje urgente de Xing y salió rápidamente en compañía de la Teniente Hawkeye hacía allá.

Al, Winry y Mei se miraron preocupados, ¿acaso su viaje iba a ser en vano?

_hello again!!!_

_Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, pero más aún a las que dejan review muchas grax!!!!_

_También quiero agradecer a mi amigo Carlos por tomarse la molestia de leer, quiero decirte, Verdi, que este fanfic va dedicado a mi mejor amigo… osea a ti!!! Tkm!!!_

_Aaa bueno ya me estoy poniendo cursi, nos vemos pronto!!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	4. Regreso

_Hello!!!!_

_Una vez más aquí entregando este nuevo capitulo de esta historia!!!_

_Espero les haya ido bien la semana pasada, espero algunos de ustedes ya estén de vacaciones… por que yo no!!! (ToT algún día pasaré de 4º semestre) bueno dejando mis traumas espero les agrade este capitulo. Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que me envían reviews ¡¡Gracias por los comentarios!!_

_Sin más que decir aquí el capitulo y una vez mas reitero los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka!!!_

_xoxo ;)_

**Capítulo 4: Regreso**

-¿Cuándo regresará el Coronel?- preguntó Winry al Mayor.

Después del encuentro del Mayor Armstrong con Winry, Al y Mei, éste los había hecho pasar a las oficinas de central, ahora los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong.

-Quisiera poder darte una fecha exacta, pero el Coronel Mustang sólo dijo que se dirigía a Xing y no informó los motivos por los cuales iba ir, ni el tiempo de su estadía allá.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho con estruendo. La Mayor General Armstrong entró como si nada al despacho de su hermano.

-El Coronel Mustang, o mejor dicho uno de los candidatos a Führer , cree que puede hacer lo que se le plazca- dijo la Mayor cruzándose de brazos al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar –lo que quiso decir "mi querido hermano" (sarcasmo XD) es que Roy volverá cuando se le dé la gana.

-¿Candidato a Furher?- preguntó Al

-Así es- contestó el Mayor Armstrong –poco después de que se marcharon Mei y tú se llegó a la conclusión de que era necesario elegir a un nuevo Führer, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en postular a Roy.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Mei -¿Y quién es el otro candidato?

-La otra parte de la mayoría- intervino la Mayor Armstrong –confían en que es más conveniente postular a alguien con mejores actitudes de liderazgo y un carácter más fuerte

-Mi hermana, Olivier, aquí presente- dijo Armstrong –es la otra candidata a Fuhrer.

-Y les aseguro que ganaré- dijo confiada Olivier –Roy Mustang no tiene oportunidad contra mí.

Al y Mei rieron nerviosos. La Mayor General Armstrong imponía demasiado como para intentar siquiera llevarle la contraria. Por otra parte Winry se veía algo molesta, parecía no le agradaba la conversación.

_-"Aquí hay algo raro-_ pensó Winry _–parece como si no quisieran mencionar nada de Edward_.

Al miró a su amiga de la infancia y recordando lo que iban a hacer en Central dijo:

-¿Aún no hay noticias de mi hermano?

El Mayor Armstrong recapacitó un momento, al parecer buscaba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al Elric.

-Al, lo que quiero que sepas es que estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño en encontrar a tu hermano…

-Y sin embargo, esos esfuerzos parecen ser en vano- exclamó una exasperada Winry –por si no se han dado cuenta cada día que pasa disminuye la posibilidad de encontrar a Ed.

-Comprendo que esto es muy duro para ustedes- repuso el Mayor –pero las cosas hay que tomárselas con calma…

-¿Calma?- interrumpió Winry –Ha pasado más de un mes y no tenemos ni la más mínima pista de Ed, empiezo a preguntarme si en verdad lo están buscando.

-Winry- dijo Mei –por favor, tranquilízate

Pero para Winry esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, se suponía que el Coronel Mustang buscaría a Ed y sin embargo se había ido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo a Xing, sin duda alguna debía estar tan emocionado con su postulación al cargo que siempre deseo como para acordarse de cosas tan triviales. En cima de todo, era desesperante ver a todos tan tranquilos. La ojiazul no podía soportar más esa situación un momento más. Parecía como si les estuvieran ocultando algo.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- sentenció Winry –Nos están ocultando algo, pero eso era obvio esperándose de la milicia.

Winry estaba muy enojada por una parte y por otra las lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarla (de coraje cabe señalar), la rubia tomó a Al del hombro y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la puerta

-Es suficiente- dijo ella –buscaremos a Ed por nuestra cuenta

Mei se levantó del asiento siguiendo a Winry quien llevaba literalmente arrastrando a Al. Antes de que ella abriera la puerta la Mayor General Armstrong habló.

-Alex, es mejor decirles la verdad

Winry se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte mirando a los hermanos alternativamente, Al y Mei también se encontraban confundidos.

-¿La verdad?- repitió Winry -¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Las órdenes de Mustang fueron claras, nadie debía enterarse, ni siquiera ellos- dijo el Mayor Armstrong, aunque por el tono de voz se notaba que no le gustaría que fuera así

Su hermana, si embargo sonrió a sí misma antes de decir

-Se te olvida que no me importa lo que Roy ordene- replicó ella

Alex Louis Armstrong sonrió a su hermana, al parecer eso era lo que deseaba que hiciera Olivier.

-El Coronel Mustang- comenzó Olivier –fue a Xing a buscar a Ling quien a su vez encontró a Edward Elric. Mejor dicho Roy fue por Ed a quien encontraron en Xing.

-Antes de salir Mustang nos dijo que en caso de que vinieran no se les comunicara nada, para mantenerlos tranquilos- agregó el Mayor Armstrong

-Sin embargo, es mejor hablar con la verdad desde un principio- prosiguió Olivier –esos sentimentalismos de proteger ocultando la verdad no es lo mío.

Los tres chicos Al, Mei y Winry guardaron silencio digiriendo la noticia comunicada por la Mayor General, pero poco después las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-En Xing- dijo Mei -¿Qué hacía allá? Xing está muy lejos. Me consta.

-Me temo que eso sí no lo sabemos- intervino el Mayor Armstrong.

Al sólo esbozó una sonrisa, al fin sintió alivio ¡Habían encontrado a su hermano! En cambio Winry seguía en shock, por su mente aún resonaban las palabras "encontró a Edward".

Por fin, encontrando sentido a ese enunciado, tomó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta que no llegó a abrir y se desplomó en el suelo dejando que está vez corrieran las lágrimas que al final lograron traicionarla, sólo que esta vez había una diferencia: eran de alegría.

* * *

-Es hora de volver a Central, Coronel- dijo Riza Hawkeye, montando en su caballo y mirando al Coronel Mustang.

-Lo sé- contestó Mustang montando a su vez el caballo y comenzando a galopar al lado de Riza

-Tranquilícese, Coronel –dijo Riza –cumplió su promesa

-No lo hice- repuso el Coronel

-Lo llevará a casa- le recordó Riza volteando hacia atrás –un inconveniente no debería bajarle la moral

-Lo sé- repitió Mustang mirando a la misma dirección que la Teniente. Ambos miraban al chico detrás de ellos quien también iba montado en un caballo un poco apartado de la pareja –pero haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

* * *

Había una reunión urgente en el Consejo de Drachma. La situación era crítica. Habían desaparecido alrededor de veinte alquimistas en los últimos días, el culpable debía ser hallado.

Los seis miembros del consejo, siete con la máxima autoridad de Drachma iniciaron la sesión.

-Debemos considerar- dijo el hombre sentado a la derecha del Gran Mandatario (NA: no se como sea el tipo de gobierno de Drachma así el Gran Mandatario sería como un equivalente al Fuhrer de Amestris) –que los actos pasados son hechos imperdonables, el culpable merece la pena máxima.

-Opino lo mismo que usted, Teniente Blair, pero dicho comentario carece de validez si no se tiene un culpable- opinó un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que, a pesar de su complexión imponía demasiado su presencia.

-Como siempre tan perspicaz, General Jones- dijo el Teniente Blair -¿tiene alguna propuesta de quién es el culpable?

-Lamento decirle que no- repuso el General Jones entornando sus ojos verdes –sin embargo estoy casi seguro de que el culpable de las desapariciones de los alquimistas fue mandado por alguien más.

-¿A qué se refiere?- se sorprendió el Gran Mandatario –insinúa que fue mandado por otro país, ¿tal vez?

-Así es- corroboró Jones –es mas cuélguenme del techo si estoy equivocado al decir que es Amestris quien está detrás de todo esto

Se escuchó un murmullo general en la sala de consejo. Murmullo que fue acallado por el Teniente Blair.

-Es una acusación muy fuerte ¿Por qué sospecha eso, General?

-Buena cuestión- admitió el General Jones –pensemos con lógica, quien más que una nación donde se usan alquimistas al servicio del ejercito atacaría a los alquimistas de otra nación.

-Suena lógico- dijo el Teniente –pero cuáles según usted serían los motivos para llevar a cabo esta masacre

-¿Alguna vez Amestris ha tenido motivos?- preguntó Jones con un toque de inocencia –hemos sido testigos de las guerras civiles que ha habido en ese país, ninguna con razón aparente.

Todos, excepto el Teniente Blair, y el Gran Mandatario, expresaron su sorpresa. En parte el General Jones tenía razón.

-Si hacemos un poco de memoria- continuó Jones tranquilamente –hace apenas unos meses una brigada de Drachma se propuso atacar la frontera con Amestris. Aún no se sabe muy bien lo que pasó, pero ningún hombre regresó con vida. Cómo podemos saber que esto no es una venganza de Amestris por lo que pasó ese día.

-Es ilógico- sentenció una vez más el teniente Blair –una nación no ataca al haber ganado una batalla

-En cambio yo pienso que Amestris es de las naciones que se aprovechan de los momentos inoportunos de las demás naciones, por otra parte Amestris tiene alquimistas a su mando. Tal vez están pensando en aniquilarnos de una vez por todas antes de ser una amenaza para su nación, es por eso que están atacando a nuestros alquimistas.

La sala quedó en silencio, los presentes reflexionaban las palabras del General Jones. Después de un minuto el Gran Mandatario habló:

-Está bien, General Jones, lo tomaré en consideración, usted y el Teniente Blair comiencen una averiguación al respecto y alisten las tropas en caso de ser necesario.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Al, Mei y Winry a Central, aunque para Winry costaba entender cómo dos escasos días podían durar tanto, cada hora, cada minuto, incluso los segundos duraban el doble para ella. La rubia sabía que Xing se encontraba lejos pero las ansias de volver a ver a Ed hacían del tiempo un eterno verdugo para ella.

Aunque por otra parte, en las largas horas que se quedaba esperando en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong, Winry pensaba mil y un maneras de pedirle explicaciones a Edward, ella no sabía por qué pero abordar ese tema era dificil, (considerando que siempre que tenía una charla con el rubio alquimista ella terminaba pegándole con una llave)

_-"A veces es tan desesperante"-_ pensó la rubia, sonriendo nerviosamente -¿¿¿Por qué eres tan complicado???

Lo último Winry lo gritó, (N/A: no se si les habrá pasado, de esas veces que crees haber pensando algo y en realidad lo dices... huy es vergonzoso casi siempre)

-Winry ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una asustada Mei

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Winry nerviosa

-Bueno, acabas de gritar "¿por que eres tan complicado?" y te estás jalando el cabello como si quisieras arrancártelo- observó Mei -supongo que algo te pasa

Winry rió nerviosa ante el comentario de la morena, entonces trato de calmarse y se sentó

-No me pasa nada Mei, no te preocupes

-Por lo general, cuando alguien dice eso, es que todo le esta pasando- mencionó Mei -tiene que ver con Ed ¿verdad?

Winry miró a Mei un momento, que ¿acaso era tan obvia? pero por otra parte, no le vió el caso ocultarle la verdad a Mei, después de todo necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse, aprovechando que Al había salido un momento, Winry pensó que lo mejor era confiar en la joven de cabello negro que tenía enfrente.

-Verás, estoy nerviosa- admitió Winry mirando su brazo -no sé que voy a decirle a Ed ahora que lo vea

-Supongo que aveces las acciones dicen más que palabras- razonó Mei

-Es que yo- agregó Mei mirando su brazo derecho como si nunca en su vida se hubiera percatado que tenía uno -necesito que me explique unos asuntos

Mei miró un momento a Winry y después sonrió

-Antes de que pelearan contra padre- prosiguió la ojiazul -Ed vino junto con Ling a que le hiciera mantenimiento en su automail, platicamos un rato y poco después se marcho. Cuando me iba a acostar encontré debajo de mi almohada mis aretes y esto...

Winry sacó de su bolsillo un papel pequeño doblado a la mitad y se lo tendió a Mei quien lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer

-Lo que me he estado debatiendo- dijo Winry -es cómo le voy a pedir una explicación al respecto, verás casi siempre nuestras conversaciones terminan mal

-No creo que... - comenzó Mei

-En serio, no nos conoces- interrumpió Winry recordando una vez mas la llave

-Es un poco delicado lo que quiero preguntarle- dijo Winry quien bajando la mirada agregó -y demasiado importante para mí además, no quiero que esto termine mal

-No te preocupes- dijo Mei devolviéndole el papel a Winry -todo saldrá bien

-Gracias- contestó Winry sonriendo -por cierto, no quiero sonar indiscreta pero, ¿por que decidiste quedarte una temporada en Amestris?

Winry recordaba que Mei le había dicho que se quedaría un tiempo en el país, el día que llegó junto con Al a Reesembol.

Mei se sonrojó ligeramente, pero luego agregó

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Mei, Winry, rápido! ¡Vengan conmigo!- Alphonse Elric había irrumpido en el cuarto provocando un sobresalto en sus dos amigas -¡Al fin llegaron!

Winry y Mei siguieron a Al por el camino hacia la salida del Cuartel General, los tres corrían todo lo que podían, llegaron rápidamente a la puerta y al abrirla pudieron observar a unas personas que bajaban tranquilamente de un auto. De momento los tres se quedaron quietos observando a esas personas. El Coronel Roy Mustang fue el primero en bajar, vestía ropa casual, nada muy llamativo cuando se trataba de pasar desapercibido, a su vez el Coronel ayudó a la Teniente Riza Hawkeye a bajar del auto, igual que Mustang llevaba ropa casual. La mirada de Winry se alegró al ver a la tercera persona que bajaba del auto: Edward Elric, quien vestía camisa y pantalón negro y miraba alrededor un poco extrañado.

Winry no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazar al rubio alquimista, de inmediato salvó la distancia entre los dos

-¡Qué bueno que estás a salvo!- exclamó Winry abrazando con fuerza a Edward -Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, Ed

Winry se separó de Edward con un raro presentimiento, miró los ojos color dorado de su amigo y comprendió algo había pasado, la mirada de su amigo era un tanto extrañada y hasta carente de expresión

-Edward- dijo Winry asustada- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento- contestó el aludido sin inmutarse -No puedo recordar quién eres.

_Hola otra vez!!!_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!!!_

_Les deseo a todos una linda semana y ya saben cualquier comentario, corrección duda, crítica o trauma sólo denle a review!!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	5. Recuerdos

_Hello!!!_

_Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, estuve en exámenes finales la semana pasada, así que tuve que poner todas mis energías en sacar buenas calificaciones, la mala noticia fue que me tarde mucho en actualizar, en parte por los exámenes y en parte por que ya tenía el capítulo pero como no me gustó como había quedado lo tuve que repetir, pero la buena nueva es que ahora estoy de vacaciones XD (al fin tengo descanso ToT)_

_Este capítulo será más grande, y espero que los demás capítulos lo sean_

_Agradezco a todas las personas que dejan reviews síganlos dejando y opinando de la historia XD_

_Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece son propiedad de __Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka!!!_

_xoxo ;)_

* * *

**Cápitulo 5 Explicaciones**

_Las oscuras figuras que pasaban por su mente eran confusas. Él intentaba alejarse pero la sombra lo seguía. Estaban peleando, eso era seguro. Pero ¿cuál era la razón? ¿por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué era eso que lo atacaba?_

-En unos minutos llegaremos al Cuartel- Riza tomó del hombro a Ed quien se despertó en ese momento –Una vez ahí llamaremos a Reesembool para que Alphonse venga por ti

Un automóvil negro arribaba a la entrada de Ciudad Central, en el vehículo venían tres personas además del conductor, Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang iban en la parte trasera del auto mientras que Edward Elric, observaba con pereza los edificios a medio construir de la Capital de Amestris desde el asiento del copiloto.

Edward seguía mirando los edificios sin recordar si alguna vez estuvo ahí. Se sentía frustrado. El Coronel Mustang parecía saber mucho de él, pero aún así, Roy no podía comprender que él Edward (así le habían dicho que se llamaba) debía permanecer en Xing (así le habían dicho que se llamaba el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente) aún así, ahí estaba el en un lugar que parecía no conocer, con dos personas que no conocía y que sin embargo lo llevaron prácticamente a la fuerza…

_*******FLASH BACK*******_

-No pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes!- gritó Ed levantándose de su asiento –No los conozco y no tengo idea de quiénes son, ni siquiera sé quien soy yo

-Es por eso que debes venir con nosotros- agregó Hawkeye tranquilamente –todos están preocupados por ti.

-Bueno, tal vez si me hubieran contado algo más convincente- comentó Edward –no creo su relato, simplemente no puedo

-Vamos, Ed, no seas tan testarudo- intervino Ling quien se encontraba al lado de Edward –ellos saben lo que hacen

-Yo no me muevo de aquí- repuso una vez mas Edward, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y por que quieres permanecer aquí?- preguntó Mustang quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado

-No sabes quien eres, o cómo llegaste aquí y sin embargo insistes en quedarte- continuó Mustang –aunque no recuerdes nada sigues siendo el mismo insensato de siempre

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que opine- dijo Ed dándole la espalda al Coronel, dispuesto a salir de la habitación –Yo me quedo aquí

Antes de que Ed atravesara el umbral de la puerta, Ling agarró por la espalda a Edward y lo atrapó en una llave, a su lado la Teniente Hawkeye apuntó al alquimista con su pistola.

-Siempre por las malas, ¿no es así, Acero?- dijo Mustang mirando victorioso a un furioso Edward.

_*******FIN FLASH BACK*******_

_-"Ese Coronel, me las pagará"-_ pensó resentido Ed mientras el coche llegaba al Cuartel.

-Bien- dijo Mustang abriendo la puerta –hemos llegado

Al bajar el Coronel Mustang ayudó a Riza a bajar del vehículo, de inmediato, Ed abrió la puerta y también bajó. En la puerta del edificio vio a tres personas paradas mirándolo a su vez a él: un chico rubio de cabello corto y ojos del mismo color que los suyos, a su lado se encontraba una niña de cabello negro trenzado y recogido en dos chongos, la otra chica era rubia, de cabello largo peinado en una coleta y ojos azules. Al verla Ed sintió algo extraño ¿la conocía acaso? ¿qué era esa sensación?

Ed se quedó en una pieza cuando vio que la chica rubia se acercaba corriendo hacia él y al llegar junto al alquimista lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Qué bueno que estás a salvo!- exclamó la chica -Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, Ed

_-"¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?"- _pensaba Edward tratando con todas sus fuerzas recordar a la linda chica que lo abrazaba con tanta ternura

Ella se separó de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Aunque el rubio no la podía recordar un sentimiento de culpa, que esta vez se le hizo familiar lo invadió al ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en esos grandes ojos azules

-Edward- exclamó ella asustada -¿te encuentras bien?

_-"No puedo, no puedo recordar nada"-_ pensó Ed desesperado y mirando a la chica sólo pudo pronunciar unas palabras, unas palabras que, él no sabía por qué pero le dolía pronunciarlas:

-Lo siento- dijo –no puedo recordar quién eres.

* * *

-Qué le paso a mi hermano, Coronel?- Al estaba en el despacho de Mustang, en medio de los hermanos Armstrong. Los tres miraban a Roy Mustang, quien se encontraba frente a ellos sentado en su escritorio, al lado, como siempre se encontraba la Teniente Riza Hawkeye.

El coronel Mustang apoyo su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas frente al escritorio y dijo:

-Verás, Al, hace unos cuantos días la Teniente y yo nos encontrábamos en este mismo despacho cuando…

_**********Flash back*********_

-Coronel, creo que es hora de que empiece a trabajar- exclamó Riza mirando a Mustang quien estaba bebiendo tranquilamente una tasa de café. –El trabajo no se hará solo.

-Por favor, deja de llamarme así cuando estamos a solas, además a nadie le hace daño un poco de café de vez en cuando

-Roy, llevas más de dos horas haciendo nada- contestó Hawkeye –no quiero que vayas tarde a casa

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene alguna cita, Teniente?- preguntó Mustang con una sonrisa en los labios

-Un tal Coronel Mustang me invitó a cenar- contestó como si nada Riza –supongo que si quiere conservar su reservación tendríamos que llegar puntuales al lugar…

_************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********_

_-"Cierto"- _pensó Roy mirando a Riza _–"le debo una cena"_

-¿Ammm, Coronel?- preguntó Al –estaban en el despacho la Teniente Hawkeye y usted cuando…

-Lo siento- dijo Mustang ligeramente nervioso (N/A: raro en él ¿no creen?) –me quede pensando en un asunto pendiente

Al decir esto de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Riza, quien se sonrojó ligeramente captando lo que el Coronel había pensando.

-Retomando- continuó Mustang –Lo que sucedió fue, que nos llegó una llamada de Ling, él nos comunicó que había encontrado a Acero pero, aunque se encontraba bien físicamente no podía recordar nada

-¿Y cómo fue que llegó a Xing?- preguntó Olivier

-Él sólo nos dijo que estaba en Xing, por que debía estar en Xing- el Coronel dirigió su mirada a Al –te suena algo familiar, no sé, alguna vez ustedes se plantearon ir a Xing

Al negó con la cabeza aunque agregó –Si usted dice que Ed quería quedarse en Xing, ¿cómo lo convenció en venir a Amestris?

El Coronel sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Riza intervino

-Digamos que el Coronel Mustang cuenta con métodos persuasivos concretos

-Lo curioso es- Mustang volvió a retomar la conversación (mejor dicho monólogo) –que Acero se negaba a venir con nosotros. Dudo mucho que estuviera huyendo, porque se había quedado con Ling. Nos costó mucho trabajo traer a Ed, y no dudo que intente escaparse así que ordenare que lo vigilen.

El Coronel Mustang se levantó de su asiento y dio la espalda a los presentes contemplando el paisaje desde la ventana de su despacho.

-Por lo pronto- prosiguió Mustang –se quedarán en Central. Llamaremos a Marco para que examine a Acero. Los médicos de Xing no encontraron anomalía alguna a excepción de la amnesia, según nos dijo Ling. Sin embargo, sospecho que aquí hay algo más profundo.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión proveniente del pasillo, Al, junto con los demás presentes corrió hacia la puerta del despacho y abrió la misma. En medio del pasillo se encontraba Ed, en el suelo tratando de liberarse de unas cuerdas que Mei había hecho aparecer mediante alquimia.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Ed una y otra vez

-¿Qué esta pasando?- le preguntó Al a Mei

-Estábamos en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong, Winry, Ed y yo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Winry dijo que salía un momento. Apenas hubo salido ella cuando Ed corrió hacía la puerta y trató de escapar.

Después de tanto forcejear Ed se liberó de las ataduras. Mei trató de atraparlo otra vez pero Al fue más rápido. Junto sus manos y las posó en el suelo, a continuación del mismo suelo y con un destello de luz se materializó una jaula en la que Al puso encerrar a su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- exclamó sorprendido Ed observando fascinado los barrotes a su alrededor –fue maravilloso

Al, quien se tranquilizó al ver a su hermano más calmado explicó:

-Es alquimia, tú también sabes hacerlo

-¿En serio?- el rostro de Ed se iluminó con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato cambio de expresión su mirada se torno incrédula -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo soy tu hermano, soy Alphonse- dijo Al sonriendo tranquilamente –tu solías decirme Al

Edward miró a Al detenidamente, no lo recordaba en absoluto, pero por una extraña razón sentía que no podía desconfiar de él.

-¿Y cómo pasó?- preguntó Ed -¿Cómo nos volvimos alquimistas?

Al calló un momento recordando los sucesos que él y Ed pasaron a lo largo de sus viajes. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de su entrenamiento para volverse alquimistas, el intento de resucitar a su madre , la pérdida del cuerpo de Al y lo que tuvo que sacrificar Ed para aferrar el alma de él, Al en una armadura…

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Al -¿podría ver tu brazo derecho?

Ed estiro su brazo a través de los barrotes y Al se acercó. Levantó la manga de la camisa de su hermano y en lugar de un brazo común encontró como siempre el automail que Winry había hecho para Ed.

-Ed- dijo Al con un semblante triste –tu pierna izquierda ¿también es un automail?

-¿Te refieres a que si es igual que mi brazo?- preguntó Ed –sí, lo es. Creo que también me tendrás que explicar qué fue lo que me pasó.

Al desapareció la jaula que había alrededor de Ed y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del Cuartel. Edward, sin saber por qué tuvo el impulso de detener a Al, correr como lo hacía en estos momentos él y preguntarle el por qué de su comportamiento.

Ed había comenzado a avanzar cuando sintió un dolor muy punzante en la parte trasera de se cabeza, cayó al suelo agarrándose el sitio donde le dolía. De inmediato supo lo que pasó. Una llave stilson gigante lo había golpeado.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas, Edward Elric?- le gritó una voz a sus espaldas –¿pensabas escapar?

Ed miró a la rubia que lo miraba con furia ¿ella lo había golpeado?

-Espera, no es lo que parece- repuso él un poco nervioso

-Winry no creo que debas pegarle así a Edward- intervino el Mayor Armstrong –podrías empeorar la situación

-Además- agregó Mei –Ed ya no trataba de escapar. Winry, ¿podrías quedarte con él? tengo que alcanzar a Al.

Winry asintió con la cabeza y Mei salió corriendo del cuartel en busca de Al.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy- intervino Olivier –tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver.

Su hermano, el Mayor Armstrong también se retiró del pasillo

-Cuando regrese Al- dijo Mustang –infórmale que pase por la dirección del hotel donde se hospedarán. Estaremos aquí en el despacho.

Mustang cerró la puerta del despacho dejando así, a Winry y Edward solos.

Ed aún se estaba sobando la cabeza cuando vio que alguien le tendía la mano, era Winry

-Lo siento- susurró ella –no debí hacerlo

Ed se levantó dejando a la rubia con la mano tendida. Winry cruzó los brazos y observó la mirada inexpresiva que le dedicaba el alquimista. Le dolía mucho verlo así, ella no podía soportarlo.

Ed advirtió la forma en que ella lo miraba y lamentó haber ignorado el gesto que ella le dedicaba, Ed miró a otro lado y agregó:

-Ya no importa- repuso Ed –aunque debo decirte que tus métodos de persuasión son aún mas efectivos que los de ese Coronel. Winry muy a su pesar sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora sé que no debo escapar- comentó Ed aunque pensó _–"Tendré que buscar otra manera de irme"_

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Winry al ver que Edward caminaba por el pasillo

-Al despacho donde estábamos, se supone que no debía salir de ahí- contestó él, impasible

Winry salvó la distancia entre ambos y cuando juntos caminaban hacía el despacho de Armstrong, Winry rompió el silencio entre los dos

-Sabes… estoy muy contenta de que estés de regreso- Los ojos dorados de Ed se dirigieron hacia los ojos azules de Winry - y conmigo.

Edward sólo atinó a contestar la sonrisa que la rubia le dirigía.

* * *

Mei caminaba por las calles de Central buscando a Al. Quería hablar con él, decirle, como él le había dicho anteriormente que no se lamentara por lo que podía o no podía haber pasado.

Después de tanto caminar, Mei al fin lo encontró. Al estaba sentado en la banqueta pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Mei llegó a donde estaba Al, ella simplemente se sentó a su lado.

-A mi hermano y a mí nos gustaba ver el atardecer junto con mamá- dijo Al cuya mirada se dirigía al horizonte –cuando mamá murió, lo contemplábamos junto con Winry

-Los atardeceres en Amestris son hermosos- comentó Mei

-Sabes, Mei- continuó Al –realmente me alegre mucho cuando vi a Ed bajando del auto, aunque en estos momentos tenga amnesia no me sentí mal, ni triste, sólo pensé "está bien, no hay problema. Saldremos adelante"

Mei miraba a Al quien aún seguía con la vista fija al frente

-Sin embargo- Al bajo la mirada –al ver que mi hermano seguía con los automails me sentí realmente mal. Yo recuperé mi cuerpo, en cambio él…

-Al, son cosas que pasan- dijo Mei –estoy segura de que a Ed no le importaría que…

-Es injusto- sentenció Al al borde de las lágrimas –es muy injusto. No sabes cuán culpable me siento

-Un día- prosiguió Mei como si la interrupción de Al nunca hubiera pasado –hace aproximadamente dos meses, alguien me dijo que era inevitable que sucesos tristes ocurrían en la vida, problemas que pareciera no tener solución en realidad son pruebas que superar, y para superarlas debemos mirar hacia adelante y no pensar en lo que pudo o no pudo haber pasado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, después de un minuto Al levantó la mirada y sin decir más abrazó a Mei quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto del rubio.

-Gracias- musitó Al aún abrazando a Mei mientras el cielo se teñia con los destellos plateados de las estrellas.

* * *

Ling se encontraba caminando en círculos alrededor de un pasillo, en frente de él se encontraba una puerta, al parecer el príncipe de Xing esperaba que alguien los llamará

-Amo, Ling me pone nerviosa- comentó Ran Fan desde donde ella se encontraba

-Y a mi me disgusta que me hables con tanta ceremonia y sin embargo lo haces- atajó Ling quien se detuvo un momento

-No te preocupes- dijo Ran Fan dejando la ceremonia atrás –todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero- repuso Ling –no se si al Emperador le agrade que la piedra filosofal resida en mi interior

-Yo creo que lo más peligroso- intervino Ran Fan –sería que el Emperador se enterara que uno de los herederos al trono es un homúnculo

-¡No me llames así!- dijo molesto Ling –soy un humano, y lo he demostrado

-Lo sé- repuso Ran Fan –pero dudo que el Emperador quiera comprobarlo

Ling iba a reclamar algo, pero en ese momento la puerta tras él se abrió

-Esta bien- dijo Ling –aquí vamos…

* * *

_Hello!!!_

_Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, me costo trabajo… pero bueno a mi me gustó como quedo_

_Nos vemos (o mejor dicho leemos XD) la próxima semana_

_Una vez más gracias por los comentarios…_

_xoxo ;) _


	6. Visita al doctor

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado, una vez mas agradezco todos los comentarios al respecto, ya de irán revelando poco a poco unos cuantos misterios, aunque va a haber otros (risita histérica) perdón perdón…. No era mi intención ponerme asi…_

_Sin mas preámbulo aquí el 6º capitulo, como siempre agrego Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece son propiedad de __Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka!!!_

_xoxo ___

**Capítulo 6 Visita al doctor**

Ling cerró la puerta tras de él, en un momento todo fue oscuridad pero después, cuando los ojos de Ling se acostumbraron a ésta el príncipe de Xing pudo distinguir lo que se encontraba frente a él. Una persona estaba sentada frente a él en ese grande cuarto oscuro. En ese momento se encendieron las luces, en el lugar donde Ling pensaba que se encontraba el emperador se hallaba otra persona, era alta, de cabello oscuro y de facciones muy altaneras. Antes de que este personaje pudiera decir nada Ling dijo:

-¿Y el emperador, se supone que debo hablar con él?

-Su alteza se encuentra muy delicado de salud- contestó el sujeto sentado frente a Ling –así que con quien tienes que hablar, es conmigo.

-Delicado de salud- citó Ling –entonces creo que se alegrará mucho de verme

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó su interlocutor

-Eso es asunto del emperador y mío, Wang -dijo Ling restándole importancia –No diré ni una palabra hasta que no pueda hablar con el emperador en persona

Ling se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes incluso de que tocara el picaporte Wang lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo –Te llevaré con él.

Wang condujo a Ling hacía otro cuarto, a través del pasillo donde caminaba la pareja, Ling pudo observar a la gente que iba y venía, todos ellos, supuso Ling, eran los médicos que atendían al emperador.

-Su alteza, vengo con Ling Yao quien trae información muy importante- Wang abrió la puerta y paso al cuarto junto con Ling.

Era una habitación enorme, en el centro se encontraba la cama donde yacía el emperador y a su lado alquimistas médicos lo atendían.

-Has regresado al fin- dijo el emperador observando a Ling-espero que traigas buenas noticias.

"_La sombra seguía atacando aunque él trataba de alejarse no tenía miedo, al contrario, se defendía y atacaba a la par, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué era esa sombra? ¿quién era él? ¿quién era él?"_

-Hermano- alguien lo sacudía y lo llamaba a lo lejos –Ed, despierta, por favor

Ed abrió los ojos, se encontraban en una confortable habitación de hotel que, en contraste a su sueño estaba agradablemente iluminada por la luz del Sol.

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Central, después de haber regresado al Cuartel General la noche anterior, Al y Mei recogieron la dirección del hotel que les indicó el Coronel Mustang y se marcharon directo a él. Winry y Mei se habían quedado en una habitación mientras que Al y Ed ocupaban el cuarto contiguo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Al un poco preocupado

Edward se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía. Tal vez se debía al golpe que le asestara aquella chica ayer.

-Parecías muy angustiado- continuó Al –te movías de un lado a otro y parecía como si quisieras decir algo pero no podías.

Ed miró a Al y trató de recordar lo que soñaba, pero eran confusos sus ¿recuerdos?

-No es nada- dijo Ed mirando a la ventana

-Esta bien- repuso Al quien ya se había cambiado de ropa, vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón café –Voy a salir un momento, en lo que te arreglas.

Al caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió pero antes de traspasarla agregó:

-No intentes escapar- no era una orden, más bien una petición –no me gustaría repetir lo de ayer

Ed, quien seguía con la mano en la cabeza coincidió –ni a mí.

Al sonrió a su hermano y cerró la puerta dejando al alquimista solo. Ed miró la cama de Al, que ya estaba tendida, por cierto, y observó que Al le había dejado ropa nueva: una camisa, un par de botas y un pantalón, todas las prendas color negro. Ed se cambió y salió de la habitación, bajando a la recepción se encontró con Winry, al verla, Ed recordó lo ocurrido en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong.

_********Flash back********_

Ed y Winry se encontraban solos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, al parecer a Winry aún le avergonzaba el incidente con la llave. Edward sólo miraba la ventana, observando el atardecer. Winry, quien estaba sentada frente a Edward, se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de Ed quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Disculpa- ella lo llamó y Ed volteó a verla

-Bueno, en vista de las circunstancias –era extraño, nunca antes Winry se había sentido tan cohibida al lado de él, pero tal vez era por el presente comportamiento del chico alquimista –creo que es necesario presentarme.

Winry miró a Ed un momento, pero en vista de que el chico de los ojos dorados no agregó ningún inconveniente, la rubia le tendió su mano y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa dijo

-Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, nos conocemos desde niños y siempre hemos sido amigos, además soy tu mecánica de automail.

Ed estrechó la mano de la ojiazul, curiosamente el contacto de esas delicadas manos parecía agradarle al alquimista.

-Es hermoso- comentó Ed. Winry no pudo evitar sonrojarse –el atardecer- agregó Ed volviendo su vista a la ventana

-Oh, si, claro- agregó Winry nerviosa al darse cuenta que había malinterpretado la expresión del rubio –es muy hermoso.

*******Fin Flash Back******

-Buenos días- dijo Winry un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada fija de Ed

-Buenos días- contestó Edward

-Al y Mei nos están esperando en la recepción- dijo Winry –debemos apresurarnos

-Esta bien- contestó Ed poniéndose en marcha

-¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!!- los saludo un sonriente Mayor Armstrong exponiendo su musculatura en la recepción –el día de hoy seré su escolta, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a la cita

-¿Cita?- preguntó Winry extrañada

-El Coronel Mustang quiere que Marcoh y el doctor Knox revisen a Ed- informó Al quien se encontraba al lado del Mayor Armstrong junto a Mei; pero, dada la complexión del Mayor ambos habían pasado desapercibidos –tenemos que ir al Cuartel General

Diciendo eso, y sin mas objeciones, por el momento, emprendieron la marcha hacia el cuartel.

Después de un rato, Al y compañía llegaron al Cuartel, Marcoh y Knox ya se encontraban ahí así que pusieron manos a la obra y dieron inicio a la consulta. Al, Mei, Winry y el Mayor Armstrong esperaron afuera del despacho de éste.

Al cabo de unos minutos Knox abrió la puerta del despacho así que Al y compañía entraron a éste.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Winry una vez que todos se hubieron sentado -¿Cómo está Ed?

-En lo que respecta a lo físico se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, pasando por alto la amnesia claro- dijo Knox

-Por otra parte- agregó Marcoh –hay algo que no cuadra

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Al

-Verán, la amnesia es la incapacidad de recordar información o los datos personales- explicó el doctor Knox

-La edad o algunos traumatismos son las posibles causas de una amnesia- continuó Winry, que recordó el texto de un libro que leyera en su infancia.

-Exacto- corroboró Knox –lo mas curioso en este caso es que no existe ningún traumatismo. Nos es difícil determinar la causa de la amnesia.

-Pero se recuperará ¿verdad?- preguntó Mei

-Por el momento es difícil contestar esa pregunta- agregó Marcoh quien se levantó y dijo –Al, podría hablar un momento contigo, también necesito hablar con Mustang, vamos a su despacho.

Al también se levantó de su asiento y siguió al alquimista de cristal.

-En lo que ellos regresan- comentó Knox –les haré algunas recomendaciones. Es necesario que lo ayuden a recordar paulatinamente, podrían explicarle las actividades o la vida que llevaba antes de perder la memoria, algunas fotografías de la infancia o más recientes podrían ayudar.

Knox se recargó en el escritorio y prosiguió

-No es recomendable que reciba impresiones repentinas o que lo fuercen a recordar algo que no puede, eso podría afectarlo mucho

-Doctor- preguntó Mei recordando los médicos de Xing-¿no se puede hacer nada mediante alquimia?

-Sería una opción, lo resolveremos en cuanto regrese Marcoh y Al- dijo Knox –debo agregar algo más. En algunas ocasiones, Ed puede actuar como solía hacerlo antes, tener ciertas reacciones que solía tener antes de padecer amnesia. Esto se debe a que su cuerpo actúa inconscientemente ante estímulos que eran cotidianos para él o solía repetir mucho.

-Entiendo- dijo Winry –No se preocupe, yo ayudaré a Ed.

-Coronel, aquí los informes- Riza le entregó unos papeles a Mustang

-Gracias- contestó Mustang dejándolos en el escritorio

-Los hermanos Elric- preguntó Riza -¿no han venido?

-Están aquí, en el cuartel- contestó Mustang –Marcoh y Knox están revisando a Acero, si estoy en lo cierto la amnesia de ese chico no es una pérdida de memoria normal

Riza miró a Roy un poco desconcertada

-Pero eso lo averiguaremos cuando acabe la consulta- dijo Mustang levantándose de su escritorio –por lo pronto tengo otros asuntos pendientes que resolver

Roy se acercó a la Teniente quien seguía con el gesto impasible

-Le debo una cena a alguien, y creo que es el momento para pagar esa deuda- dijo Mustang acercándose cada vez mas a Riza

-Y yo creo que el Cuartel no es un lugar adecuado para ventilar asuntos personales- dijo Riza quien ya no se encontraba tan sería como antes, un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas

-Estamos solos, y la puerta esta cerrada- agregó Mustang tomando de la cintura a Riza –Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿vamos hoy a cenar?

-Está bien- sonrió Riza –pero llega temprano

-Tendré que trabajar el doble para hacerlo- susurró Mustang salvando la distancia entre su rostro y el de la Teniente

-Mustang me acaba de llegar un informe de Bringgs y…- Olivier Armstrong irrumpió en el despacho y miró un tanto desconcertada la escena que tenía delante, aunque por otra parte, tampoco se le hizo de raro.

-Perdón por interrumpir- dijo la Mayor General –pero es un poco urgente lo que tengo que informarte

Mustang volvió a su escritorio mientras que Riza acomodaba unos papeles, los tomó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Regreso en un momento- dijo ella saliendo de su despacho

-Será una buena esposa- comentó Olivier como si nada, una vez que la Teniente Hawkeye cerró la puerta tras de ella –lástima que se emparejó con alguien como tú

-¡¡¡Pero qué!!!- Mustang escupió el agua que tomaba en ese momento -¿esposa… casarme? ¿alguien como yo?

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?- contestó Olivier –estaba en mi oficina, cuando llegó este mensaje de Briggs.

Roy Mustang tomó el papel que le daba la Mayor General Armstrong. El Coronel leyó el informe. Era una misiva donde se explicaban las actividades realizadas en la Fortaleza del Norte.

-Vaya- comentó Mustang aún leyendo la carta –las actividades en Briggs marchan a la perfección aun cuando la Mayor General Armstrong no se encuentra. Es impresionante.

-Eso es muy halagador- dijo Olivier –pero si el Coronel Mustang leyera hasta el final de la hoja sabría que en Drachma esta ocurriendo algo extraño.

Roy dirigió su mirada al final de la hoja donde se informaba de la desaparición de varios alquimistas en Drachma y una movilización del ejercito de ese país para encontrarlos

-Es raro que Drachma informe de sus actividades a su país enemigo- comentó Mustang dirigiendo su mirada a Olivier

-Digamos que tengo contactos en Briggs- comentó Olivier –en la guerra y en el amor…

-Entiendo, entiendo- dijo Mustang –¿y en qué crees que nos afecte esta información?

-Mi contacto también me informó que, al parecer se culpa a Amestris, ya que en este país se usan alquimistas al servicio del ejercito. Por lo tanto hay que estar alertas, de momento no hay riesgo inminente mientras no ataquen la frontera- dijo Olivier –además, no creo que puedan traspasar la Fortaleza de Briggs. Drachma ya lo intentó una vez y fracasó.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Mustang –gracias por la información. Es muy raro este gesto viniendo de ti.

-El país es primero- dijo a la defensiva Olivier y viendo la sonrisa burlona que Roy le dedicaba agregó- Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

Olivier se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, ahí se encontró con Al y Marcoh a punto de tocar la puerta para pasar.

-¿Estaban escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó la Mayor mirando inquisidora mente al Elric

-No es así- comentó Al nervioso –sólo veníamos a ver al Coronel y…

-Y no sería la única persona que interrumpe conversaciones ajenas el día de hoy- agregó Mustang –pasen por favor.

Al y Marcoh pasaron al despacho del Coronel Mustang y tomaron asiento frente a él, mientras Olivier Armstrong salía del despacho.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo Mustang -¿y bien?

-Como lo sospechabas, Roy- dijo Marcoh –la amnesia de Ed es el resultado de un intercambio equivalente

-No es posible- interrumpió Al

-Ten en cuenta que la memoria son datos- explicó Mustang –así que es posible

-Pero, Ed no recibió nada a cambio- protestó Al

-Nada que sepamos- atajó Mustang

-¿Entonces, mas que ayudarlo a recordar debemos averiguar qué fue lo que ganó con ese intercambio?- preguntó incrédulo Al

-No me malinterpretes- dijo Mustang –es más importante ayudar a Acero, pero algo que dice que también es importante averiguar que fue lo que llevo a Edward a hacer eso. Lo conozco y sé que tiene una razón.

Al, Marcoh y Mustang se quedaron pensando en posibles soluciones al problema que se les planteaba al frente.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ling había traspasado la puerta que lo llevaba con el emperador de Xing. Ran Fan se encontraba frente a la misma puerta, esperando pacientemente.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un preocupado Ling

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó a su vez preocupada Ran Fan al mirar la expresión de Ling.

-Hay una complicación- dijo Ling mientras reía con nerviosismo

El miedo y la incertidumbre eran dos sensaciones comunes en Drachma en esos días las investigaciones de los alquimistas desaparecidos continuaban, el General Jones se encontraba patrullado las calles así que caminaba por ellas con una tranquilidad inusitada.

El General Jones dobló una esquina encontrándose con un callejón sin salida. En ese lugar, de pronto apareció una sombra y al instante en el lugar donde esa sombra se encontraba apareció un niño pequeño con apariencia tan inocente como siniestra

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jones sin inmutarse

-Falta muy poco para poder marcharme a Amestris- contestó el niño –una vez ahí pondremos en marcha el plan

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Jones sonriendo –sólo no olvides el trato, Pride

Jones siguió su camino perdiéndose de vista como si el encuentro anterior no hubiera ocurrido mientras Pride seguía sonriendo a la vez que decía

-Humano estúpido- y con estas palabras desapareció en la nada.

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Bueno espero les guste como quedó, y espero no tardarme en escribir el siguiente… aaa estaba viendo el capitulo que salió de Full Metal y oh sorpresa! Ya va a salir Ling!! Wii estoy taaaan feliz es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no se por que XD… por cierto… quién es su personaje favorito de Full Metal Alchemist? Me gustaría saber… bueno por el momento me despido, esperando sus respuestas y pues su comentario acerca del capitulo, ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, traumas, etc etc etc… solo denle a review!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	7. Determinaciones

_Hello!!!_

_Otra vez molestando… jeje… he aquí el capitulo 7, de antemano gracias por todos los comentarios, en serio, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia…¡Arigato!_

_Antes de empezar como siempre aclaro los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka_

_Sin más aquí el capítulo 7 esperando que sea de su agrado XD_

_xoxo ;)_

**Capítulo 7. Determinanciones**

Winry se encontraba recostada en la cama, pensaba sobre lo que Al le había comentando anteriormente

_*******Flash back*******_

-El Coronel Mustang y Marcoh llegaron a la conclusión de que la amnesia de Ed es resultado de un intercambio equivalente – dijo Al mientras los cuatro caminaban de vuelta al hotel, claro con su escolta personal, el Mayor Armstrong se la pasaba haciendo fisicoculturismo por todas partes.

-¿Quieres decir que él mismo se indujo la amnesia?- preguntó Mei con curiosidad

-Eso parece- admitió Al –pero no se me ocurre alguna razón para que mi hermano lo hiciera

-Si averiguamos lo que recibió a cambio tal vez se aclaren algunas de nuestras dudas- comentó Mei –No se, si lo comparamos con la alquimia de Xing a lo mejor…

-Creo que no- replicó Al –recuerda, Mei, que varios médicos de Xing revisaron a Edward, Ellos hubieran encontrado algo

-Y yo digo que deberíamos buscar mejor- agregó Mei

-Aun así- la contradijo Al –Si fue Ed quien se hizo esto, no lo pudo haber hecho mas que con la alquimia que él conoce, por lo tanto es improbable que…

-Eres muy testarudo- dijo Mei –te pareces a tu hermano…

-Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás- objetó Al

Winry no hablaba, no entendía mucho de alquimia así que dejó que sus amigos hicieran especulaciones en paz. La ojiazul dirigió su mirada a Edward que caminaba un poco delante de ellos, junto al Mayor Armstrong y observaba los movimientos de este, sin importarle mucho la conversación (o mejor dicho, discusión). Winry no quería pensarlo, pero algunas veces cuando no quieres pensar lo peor pasa que piensas lo peor.

"_-Tal vez quiso olvidarnos"-_ pensó la ojiazul con tristeza.

_*******Fin Flash Back*******_

Winry se dio la vuelta, ahora observando la ventana, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Winry.

"_-Bueno-_ pensó ella _–a mi no me importa la razón por la que Ed hizo lo que hizo, lo único que sé es que necesito una explicación de su parte. Y haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo a recuperarse._

* * *

Edward Elric miraba por la ventana desde su habitación. No entendía del todo por que se la pasaban dando vueltas por la ciudad, él tenía que regresar a Xing. El alquimista reconocía que una parte de él agradecía que hubieran tantas personas preocupadas por su salud, pero era un poco agobiante también había que admitirlo. Por otra parte nadie, absolutamente nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía lo que lo hacía sentirse a él algo incómodo con todos ellos.

Ed se dio la vuelta, esta vez mirando el techo de la habitación. Seguía pensando en alguna manera de volver a Xing, aunque era muy difícil escapar y, en el improbable caso de lograrlo no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que camino tomar para llegar a Xing.

En eso pensaba Edward cuando ocurrió algo muy extraño.

_El panorama cambió, Ed se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Había muchos escombros y una sombra se empeñaba en atacarlo, Ed esquivaba sus ataques a la vez que atacaba_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, alquimista de Acero?- preguntó la sombra_

Ed abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido sin sentirlo. Aún se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Ese sueño había sido extraño, como los otros, aunque ahora Ed había visto un poco más de lo de siempre. ¿Era eso acaso lo que hacía antes de perder la memoria?

-¿Pasa algo, Ed?- preguntó Al quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

Después de un rato de silencio, Ed decidió que era mejor preguntarle a Alphonse

-¿Podrías decirme quién es el alquimista de Acero?

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste?- preguntó un sorprendido Al

-Por ahí- contestó Ed como una autómata

-Alquimista de Acero- prosiguió Al esbozando una sonrisa –es así como te decían, Ed. Tú trabajabas para el ejercito. Eres el alquimista estatal más joven que ha habido en toda la historia de Amestris.

-Entonces si era verdad lo que me dijo aquel Coronel- dijo Ed -¿Y por que estaría yo en la milicia?

-Verás- explicó Al –ocurrieron una serie de eventos que te vieron obligado a hacerlo. Nunca te gustó ser un alquimista al servicio del ejercito, en parte se debe a que la gente los considera unos perros de los militares

Ed miraba a Al, partes del relato ya las conocía, el Coronel Mustang se las había contando camino a Amestris, y sin embargo no lo había creído, pero Ed sabía (o mejor dicho intuía) que no podía desconfiar en Alphonse.

-Antes, mucho antes de entrar al ejercito- dijo Al –nosotros intentamos resucitar a nuestra madre

-¿Resucitar?- preguntó Ed incrédulo

-Así es- continuó Al –ella había muerto de una enfermedad y nuestro padre hacia mucho tiempo se había marchado. Lo que nosotros hicimos fue convertirnos en alquimistas y tras un largo entrenamiento llegamos al día en que decidimos resucitar a nuestra madre

-¿Y qué pasó?- Edward no sabía por qué pero las palabras de Al lo hacían sentir una profunda tristeza.

-Ese día- continuó Al y mirando al suelo agregó –fue cuando perdimos nuestros cuerpos

Alphonse Elric recordó la sensación de ser desprendido de su cuerpo y el momento cuando despertó y encontró a su hermano cubierto de sangre.

-Yo perdí mi cuerpo entero mientras que tú perdiste tu pierna izquierda y atarte mi alma a una armadura dando a cambio tu brazo derecho

-¿Es por eso que uso estos automails?- preguntó Ed con tristeza

-Te uniste al ejercito para obtener información acerca de la piedra filosofal y con ello recuperar nuestros cuerpos, información que, como civil sería imposible investigar o conseguir

"Pero fallamos, mejor dicho, yo fallé. Prometí devolverte tu cuerpo así como tú lo prometiste con el mío y ve el resultado. Tú sigues usando esos automails mientras que yo recuperé mi cuerpo"

Edward miró a Alphonse, realmente se apreciaba cuánto lamentaba lo que estaba pasando

-No estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría el Edward que conoces- dijo Ed –pero al menos yo, te puedo decir que una parte de mí– y era verdad –se alegra de que hayas recuperado tu cuerpo

-¿En serio?- preguntó con alivio Al -¿Recordaste algo?

-No- dijo Ed negando con la cabeza –pero por alguna razón me sentí de ese modo

Al miró a su hermano un momento e intuyó que Ed mentía al decirle que no había recordado nada, ya que, dónde había escuchado eso de Alquimista de Acero.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?- preguntó Ed quien ahora estaba realmente interesado

-Es una larga historia- dijo Al

Alphonse le contó a su hermano toda su travesía, desde sus viajes por Lior, Dublith, hasta Briggs, mencionando a su vez a aquellas personas que ayudaron pero sin olvidar también a las personas que los ayudaron a lo largo de su camino.

Al relato a Ed todas sus aventuras, por su parte Edward escuchaba atento muy sorprendido de aquella vida que anteriormente hubiera llevado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Central, pero en otra parte de la cuidad el Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye se encontraban cenando en un lindo restaurante, la ropa de militar había sido cambiada por un elegante traje por parte del Coronel y un entallado vestido rojo por parte de la Teniente.

-Estoy impresionada- comentó Riza, quien llevaba suelto su cabello rubio –es la primera vez que no pierdes las reservaciones

Roy, quien estaba tomando vino de su copa, se atragantó. Hawkeye reprimió el impulso de reírse. Era raro ver a todo un conquistador, como el Coronel Roy Mustang, en esa situación

-La cena está deliciosa- dijo Riza como si el primer comentario nunca se hubiera producido

-Lo está- respondió Mustang ya más sereno

-Es muy raro que el candidato a Fuhrer , haga un paréntesis en su apretada agenda y acceda a tener una cita- comentó Riza

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- atajó Mustang

-Tienes razón- admitió Hawkeye tomando de la copa de vino que había frente a ella

Ambos guardaron silencio. Un pensamiento acudió a la mente del Coronel mientras, comía de su plato

"_-Será una buena esposa"- comentó Olivier como si nada –lástima que se haya emparentado con alguien como tú_

El resultado: el Coronel Mustang se atragantó con la comida. Riza se levantó de inmediato para darle palmadas al Coronel que se estaba ahogando.

-¿Estás bien, Roy?- preguntó una preocupada Riza

-Yo… no… casar- decía Mustang pero Riza seguía sin entenderlo

-No te entiendo- dijo Riza

-¡Qué no me quiero casar!- gritó Roy Mustang atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante. Riza se sonrojó ante el comentario y el hecho de que todos los presentes los estuvieran viendo no ayudó a mejorar su reacción.

-Disculpe, Coronel, pero yo no pretendía desposarlo- comentó Riza con frialdad –Nos vemos

La Teniente Hawkeye caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante y Mustang captando su metida de pata habló:

-Espera, no es lo que tú crees- dijo

-Entonces ¿qué es?- preguntó enojada Riza

-Bueno, yo…- dijo Mustang sin saber cómo explicarse –la verdad… amm…. Es una larga historia, me tardaría mucho en contarlo y…

-Está bien- comentó Riza más tranquila acercándose a Mustang –no te preocupes, tengo toda la noche para escucharte

Riza apuntaba a Mustang con su inseparable pistola. Sin duda esta sería una noche muy larga para el Coronel.

* * *

Ed y Al estuvieron platicando hasta muy altas horas de la noche. Fue por eso, que al encontrarse con Mei y Winry a la hora del desayuno ellas encontraron a los hermanos Elric muy cansados y ojerosos.

-Buenos di… ¿aaa qué acaso no durmieron en toda la noche?- preguntó Winry sorprendida al ver a los Elric somnolientos

-Estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo- contestó Al reprimiendo un bostezo

Después de un rato los cuatro se fueron a desayunar a un restaurante cercano.

-Saben, he estado pensando y ya se cómo podemos ayudar a Ed a recobrar la memoria- comentó alegre Winry

Mei y Al la miraron curiosos, incluso Ed volteó a verla un momento

-Se me ocurrió que, tal vez, si hacemos que Ed retome sus actividades cotidianas, podría recordar algo eventualmente- explicó Winry

-Bueno tal vez eso funcionaría si lleváramos una vida normal- comentó Al pero al instante calló al ver la expresión de la rubia –quiero decir, nada perdemos con intentarlo

Winry sonrió a su amigo quien a su vez contestó nervioso la radiante sonrisa de la chica. Algunas veces, Winry daba miedo, el único consuelo era saber que la llave stilson estaba reservada para Ed…algunas veces.

-¿Y cuándo propones que lo intentemos?- intervino Mei

-Mientras más pronto mejor- exclamó Winry –hoy podríamos…

Pero ni Mei ni Al llegaron a enterarse que podían hacer hoy mismo por que alguien había hecho una exclamación

-Leche... que asco- exclamó Edward Elric después de haber dado un trago a un vaso con leche –la odio, no la quiero

Ed dejó su vaso en la mesa y lo apartó de su vista

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño?- dijo Winry poniendo el vaso de leche frente al alquimista –tómate la leche

-No- dijo Ed volviendo a retirar la leche. No pensaba tomarse aquella repugnante bebida. Era asquerosa.

-Edward Elric, vas a tomarte esa leche- exclamó Winry sacando la temible llave y amenazando al rubio quien la miraba sin inmutarse con esos ojos dorados –y te tiene que gustar

-No- repitió Ed, que no apartó la vista de la rubia –la leche sabe mal, no me gusta

Toda la gente, presente en el restaurante se encontraba en esos momentos observando a la pareja discutir. Mei se encontraba mas roja que un tomate avergonzada por la escena que tenía en frente, en cambio Al, lejos de avergonzarse se alegró de ver una escena que le pareciera tan familiar.

-Por eso no creces, Ed, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Winry levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al lugar de Edward.

Ed también se levantó y se acerco a la rubia, se acercó tanto que cada uno pudo percibir el aliento del otro. La gente contuvo el asombro y que decir de Mei y Al quienes se encontraban anonadados con la escena.

Winry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la cercanía con el rubio alquimista, ella sentía como si sus piernas se hubieran quedado clavadas en el piso, definitivamente no podía moverse de ahí ¿o tal vez no quería moverse de ahí? Winry miraba esos hermosos ojos dorados con la cabeza levantada. Ed había crecido más aún, que la última vez que se vieran. Ese día en que él prometiera regresar, ese día en que ella descubriera unas palabras escritas en una hoja de papel debajo de su almohada.

La escena seguía igual, nadie se movía por miedo a deshacer la atmosfera que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward reparó que nunca había estado tan cerca de la rubia. Hasta ese momento captó el hermoso color de esos ojos azules que lo miraban. Ed notó el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Winry, pero el alquimista sólo reparó en que ese detalle la hacía ver más hermosa.

Hermosa, era la palabra perfecta para describir ese rostro, el mas hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida y de nuevo sintió un impulso extraño. Ed levantó su mano izquierda y tomó la mejilla de Winry. La audiencia cada vez estaba más atenta (claro si es que se podía) Ed se acercó lentamente al rostro de Winry quien, por su parte no opuso resistencia.

La escena se desarrolló con asombrosa lentitud. Al y Mei, expectantes, no lograban salir del asombro y el público tampoco los ayudaba a salir del mismo. El silencio era aplastante, seguro que, si alguien susurraba a kilómetros de distancia se escucharía con perfecta claridad hasta ese lugar ahora tan silencioso.

Winry no podía creer lo que pasaba, por un momento sintió los labios de Ed rozando los suyos pero, casi al mismo instante, como el tiempo que tarda un corazón en dar un latido, Winry escuchó la voz de Ed, susurrándole al oído.

-No vuelvas a llamarme enano

Ed soltó a Winry y caminó hacia la salida como si nada hubiera pasado, o al menos eso parecía. Antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, una llave gigante se estrelló contra la cabeza del alquimista, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Winry sin importarle el grito ahogado de la audiencia, incluso los cocineros, los meseros y el gerente del restaurante estaban observando.

Ed se levantó del suelo, sobándose donde la llave impactara con su cabeza e iba a contestar a Winry, pero al instante se detuvo al notar que la ojiazul estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Edward Elric les dio la espalda a los presentes (excepto a las personas que se encontraban pegadas al vidrio observando… digamos que la decoración del restaurant, en realidad también miraban la discusión... XD, N/A: que chismosa es la gente... vdd?) y salió del establecimiento.

La telenovela que se estaba desarrollando frente a todos se disolvió con la facilidad de un vaso derramando agua. Al instante el silencio se rompió. El público, antes atento, volvieron a sus conversaciones. La gente pegada al vidrio siguió su camino a través de las calles. Una vez terminado el "espectáculo", el gerente ordenó a su personal a reanudar sus actividades.

Mei, una vez recuperada del asombro le dio un codazo a Al, quien captó el punto. Edward había salido solo y tomando en cuenta su condición podría perderse con facilidad, así que Alphonse salió corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor.

Winry seguía de pie, levantó una mano y se tocó los labios justo en el lugar donde antes sintiera el contacto con los labios de Edward Elric

"_-¿Por qué lo hizo?-"_ era el único pensamiento en la confundida cabeza de Winry Rockbell en esos momentos.

Y si ella estaba confundida, ni que decir de Edward quien se encontraba afuera del restaurante sentado en la banqueta. Recargó un brazo en la pierna y a la vez su cabeza en su mano y tomando un mechón de su cabello se preguntaba, una y otra vez

"_-¿Por qué lo hice?-"_ ese pensamiento no lo dejaba y lo más inquietante es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar. Al ver a Winry por primera vez había sentido algo similar y después cuando Winry lo había golpeado por vez primera con esa llave. Era inquietante y a la vez frustrante el sentir algo tan intenso pero no recordar el porqué lo sentía.

-Ed- exclamó un aliviado Al –que bueno que estás aquí. Pensé que habías caminado y luego te habías perdido y…

Edward volteó su vista a Alphonse. Todas esas personas, preocupadas por él, y .el, Edward, únicamente obsesionado por regresar a Xing. Edward lo pensó mejor, y decidió que era más relevante para él, de momento era averiguar qué era lo que realmente Winry significaba para él en su vida. A Ed le pareció que la mejor forma de corresponder a todas esas personas Al, Mei, Ling, incluso el Coronel Mustang, pero sobre todo a Winry era poner todo su empeño en recuperarse.

-Alphonse- dijo Ed –haré todo lo posible para recuperar mi memoria

Al sonrió radiante ante el comentario de su hermano reconociendo en este, la típica mirada de determinación que Ed solía tener cuando se decidía a hacer algo y servirse de todos los medios posibles e imposibles para conseguirlo.

Ed se quedó pensando un momento y luego dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano menor, que se había sentado a su lado, preguntó

-Por cierto, esa chica… Mei…¿qué es de ti?

Al se puso más rojo que un tomate, intentaba articular palabra alguna pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía, por fin después de unos minutos pudo tranquilizarse

-Una amiga- dijo con una risita nerviosa aunque en sus adentros se preguntó _"-por qué me costó tanto trabajo decirlo"_

Ed siguió observando a su hermano a quien, por cierto, estaba comenzando a incomodar, pero para su alivio el mayor de los Elric no había comentado nada del nerviosismo demostrado por Al o le había hecho burla como Al muy bien sabía que Edward, el Ed que conocía lo haría. Lo que hizo a Al sentir una pizca de tristeza la persona que estaba frente a él, su hermano, desgraciadamente no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada de sus anteriores aventuras.

-Alphonse- dijo Ed, pero esta vez Al no estaba poniendo atención -¡Oye, Al!- dijo Ed elevando la voz.

Al reaccionó al momento, no por que Edward hubiera gritado sino por que su hermano por vez primera lo había llamado como solía hacerlo antes.

-Dime- dijo Al esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Qué es Winry de mí?- preguntó Edward

La risa nerviosa de Al no tuvo comparación con su nerviosismo anterior, definir la relación entre Ed y Winry era difícil. Si existieran palabras adecuadas para hacerlo tal vez serían amor-odio salpicado con dolor (cortesía de la llave de Winry y las constantes metidas de pata de Ed) pero ¿cómo le explicaba eso ahora Al a su hermano? Él ya le había dicho, en su relato de la noche anterior que Winry y él, eran amigos de la infancia y posteriormente, Winry se había convertido en su mecánica personal. Sin embargo, Al llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano intuía que había algo más ya que no había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta anterior.

Ahora la interrogante era para Alphonse ¿qué diablos le contestaría a Ed?

-Bueno- dijo después de un largo rato de silencio –creo que será mejor que le preguntes a ella, ¡sí, eso será lo mejor!

-Está bien- contestó Edward quien volvió a hacer caso omiso del comportamiento de su hermano –le preguntaré

Al suspiró aliviado pensando que algunas veces era mejor salirse por la tangente.

* * *

-¿Winry, estás bien?- preguntó Mei preocupada una vez que Winry se hubo sentado –Winry…¡Winry!

Mei tomó la llave de Winry y disculpándose mentalmente la golpeo con ella, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reprochó Winry a Mei

-Para que despertaras- respondió Mei –El viaje a la luna terminó

Pero Winry ya no la escuchaba, seguía recapitulando lo ocurrido anteriormente. Seguía sin creerlo _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

-Win, el doctor Knox nos explicó que algo así podía pasar- dijo Mei

-Pero esto es- dijo Winry tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que pensaba –Ed ni loco actuaría de esa manera- aceptó muy a su pesar Winry

-¿Como nunca te hubieras esperado que dejara ese escrito en la almohada de tu cuarto?- preguntó Mei –hay cosas de Ed que no sabemos, incluso Al, que es quien mejor lo conoce me ha contado que no sabe algunas cosas de su hermano.

Winry recordó el reloj de plata que marcaba la fecha en la que Ed y Al se habían ideo de casa y recordó que aquella ocasión Edward no había dicho nada a Al al respecto.

-Tienes razón- concedió Winry más animada. Mei sonrió al ver a su amiga más alegre.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Mei levantándose de la mesa –debemos buscar a Al y Ed.

Winry y Mei salieron del establecimiento, los clientes aún miraban a Winry aunque trataban de disimular y antes de salir ellas pudieron escuchar la conversación de dos meseros.

-Lo de hoy no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó ayer- comentó uno –aunque trataron de disimular. El Coronel Mustang discutió con su novia.

-Y que lo digas- asintió el otro mesero divertido –pensar que apuntaron al candidato a Fuhrer con una pistola.

Ambos meseros rieron al mismo tiempo que Mei y Winry se miraban incrédulas. Hablando de relaciones explosivas…

Winry y Mei no tardaron en encontrar a sus amigos, por que ellos estaban a punto de volver entrar al establecimiento

* * *

Winry dirigió su mirada a Ed quien al notar la mirada de la rubia en él, volteó la mirada a otra dirección. Mei le estaba contando a Al el chisme de los meseros. De pronto Al recordó algo.

-Por cierto, Winry- dijo Al –Ed tiene algo que decirte

Winry que seguía mirando a Ed cambió su expresión por la sorpresa. Ed la miró a los ojos y dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella como si lo fuera a esposar

-Soy todo tuyo- Mei, Al y Winry miraron incrédulos al alquimista –quiero decir- agregó Ed al darse cuenta que malinterpretaron la expresión –que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para recuperar mis recuerdos

Winry miró a Ed y sonrió al ver en sus ojos esa determinación que tanto le gustaba a ella. Entonces no lo pensó más, en ese momento lo único importante y que tenía sentido era que él estaba con ellos y sobre todo, dispuesto a ayudarlos para recuperarse de la amnesia. Winry tomó a Edward del brazo y exclamó emocionada:

-Entonces no se hable más, ¡comencemos!

* * *

No era ni medio día cuando el consejo de Drachma se reunió. Como siempre los asistentes esperaban la orden de su Gran Mandatario para comenzar la reunión.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos- comenzó el Gran Mandatario –¿Sería tan amable, General Jones, Teniente Blair de informarnos cómo van las investigaciones?

-Aún no sabemos nada de los desaparecidos –se apresuró a decir el rubio Teniente Blair –se ha montado guardia en la noche e implementado un toque de queda, y aunque las desapariciones al parecer han cesado no hay pista alguna del culpable.

El Gran Mandatario cruzó los brazos y sin mirar a nadie en particular añadió:

-¿Entonces, que es lo que se propone?

-Yo opinó que deberíamos empezar a tomar acciones más drásticas, señor- dijo Jones quien esta vez estaba sentando al frente del Gran Mandatario

-Lo que está dando a entender, General Jones, es que ha hallado una pista que nos lleve al culpable- añadió uno de los presentes, la persona a la izquierda del Gran Mandatario.

-Me alegro que lo mencionara, Snaider- dijo Jones buscando en el bolsillo –he encontrado esto cerca de una de las escenas del crimen

El General Jones, tomó el reloj de plata que sacara de su bolsillo y lo mostró a todos los presentes.

-Tengo entendido- continuó Jones observando el reloj –que este reloj se les otorga a los alquimistas que están al servicio del ejercito de Amestris, es como una identificación

-Espera- interrumpió el Teniente Blair –nunca me informaste que habías encontrado ese reloj

-Se me habrá olvidado- repuso Jones restándole importancia –me parece que esto- reanudó Jones poniendo el reloj al centro de la mesa –es una prueba contundente. Amestris ha infiltrado alquimistas para atacarnos.

-Con sólo encontrar el reloj has llegado a la conclusión- objetó Blair levantando una ceja en señal de escepticismo –podría haber miles de razones por las cuales, ese reloj podría estar aquí.

-Y mientras tú buscas todas esas razones, yo propongo que tomemos medidas- agregó Jones –no puedo pensar en otra razón más, Amestris está intentando desestabilizarnos enviando alquimistas a destruir a nuestros alquimistas y a uno se le ha caído este reloj.

El Gran Mandatario tomó el reloj y lo examinó, era toda una obra de arte del tamaño de la palma de la mano, su grabado y sus detalles. Era un reloj hermoso. El Gran Mandatario trató de abrirlo pero por alguna razón el reloj no se abrió.

-¿Qué opina usted, señor?- comentó Jones dirigiéndose al Gran Mandatario

-Creo que tomar unas medidas mas activas sería lo conveniente…- comenzó a decir pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Recuerde, señor, que ya enviamos a una tropa a atacar la frontera con Amestris. Nadie regresó- inquirió Blair

-Cierto- admitió Jones entornando sus ojos azules y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Blair quien se encontraba a la derecha del Gran Mandatario –pero en esta ocasión contamos con algo más, he de admitir que ya tenía planeado algo así para cuando se presentara la ocasión, con unos cuantos días más por esperar estoy seguro que funcionará.

Los presentes dirigieron miradas curiosas al General Jones ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Conocía alguna forma de vences la, al parecer, impenetrable fortaleza de Briggs?

* * *

El incidente ocurrido en el desayuno ya no fue mencionado más, Edward y Winry, sobre todo, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora ellos, junto con Al y Mei se encontraban afuera del Cuartel General

-Seguro que esto funcionará- preguntó Al vacilante

-Así como cien por ciento segura no, pero es mejor intentarlo- dijo Winry quien se encontraba en medio de los dos hermanos, que estaban separados a dos metros de distancia.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Ed mirando con desconfianza a la rubia

-Al y tú van a combatir- dijo Winry sin perder la paciencia

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ed, quien no entendía nada

-Porque Al y tú solían entrenar muy seguido- continuó Winry comenzando a perder la calma

-Pero, yo no se cómo- comentó Ed, cómo querían que él combatiera contra Al si no recordaba nada…

-No te preocupes, hermano- argumentó Al –no pelearé en serio. Además nunca me has podido ganar así que no creo que haya mucha diferencia hoy.

Edward entornó sus ojos dorados en dirección a su hermano mirándolo sentido.

-Al- dijo mirándolo seriamente –vas a lamentar lo que dijiste

Al sonrió ante el comentario mientras una gota muy al estilo anime salía de su cabeza.

-Preparados- indicó Winry

Al se puso en posición de combate mientras que Ed no atinaba que hacer

-Ahora- gritó Winry. El combate había comenzado…

_Hello!!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, queja, halago XD trauma etc. Sólo denle a review… y gracias una vez mas a todos los que comentan XD_

_Nos vemos la próxima vez que suba un capitulo _

_xoxo_


	8. Un día en la vida de

_Hello!!!!_

_Aquí yo reportándome una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo, de antemano muchas gracias por leer la historia y más aún por dejar comentarios en serio no saben como motivan en continuar. En esta ocasión seguiremos con el pequeño experimento de Winry para ayudar a Ed a recuperar su memoria._

_Antes de dejarlos (de momento) agrego los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka, sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo 8 XD_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8: Un día en la vida de…

_Día 1_

_Medio Día_

_Cuartel General_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (Al vs Ed)_

_Estatus de la misión: en progreso_

Al sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano mientras una gota muy al estilo anime salía de su cabeza.

-Preparados- anunció Winry

Al se puso en posición de combate mientras que Ed no atinaba qué hacer.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Winry

El combate comenzó, Al corrió hacia su hermano salvando la distancia entre los dos y lanzó su primer ataque, Ed sólo pudo esquivar el puñetazo que le había lanzado Al, aunque, por consiguiente, no pudo esquivar la patada propinada por su hermano.

-Vamos, Ed ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó Al. Ed sólo miraba a su hermano menor con la mano apoyada a un costado de su cintura el sitio donde la patada de Al impactara con su cuerpo.

Ed se levantó y trató de contraatacar, pero Al esquivo todos sus ataques (o los intentos de) con facilidad. Se repitió lo mismo de hace unos momentos, Al mandó a volar a su hermano de una certera patada.

-Me parece que no fue muy buena idea, Winry- comentó Mei mirando preocupada la escena

Edward se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Por mas que se acercara a Al, intentara atacar o incluso defenderse el resultado era el mismo: salir volando por algún golpe.

"_-¿Qué puedo hacer?-" _pensó el alquimista _"-piensa… piensa"_

"_Una sombra lo atacaba con precisión, no obstante, él esquivaba los ataques con asombrosa facilidad usando todas sus extremidades para lograrlo, se agachaba o daba alguna voltereta pero ningún ataque lo tocaba._

_Ed miró alrededor, estaban rodeados de escombros, pero antes de percatarse de algo más una voz lo interrumpió_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, alquimista de acero?_

Ed volvió a la realidad justo en el instante en que Al lo volvía a atacar. Si había podido hacerlo antes, si es que esas imágenes eran un recuerdo entonces lo podría volver a hacer ahora.

Al mandó otro puñetazo, el cual, Ed esquivó. Sonriendo confiado, el menor de los Elric dio la vuelta y lanzó una patada a su hermano mayor, Edward la esquivó con una velocidad que hacía pocos minutos no poseía. Saliendo del asombro momentáneo, Al volvió al lazar un puñetazo el cual Ed esquivó.

Golpe. Esquivado. Patada. Esquivada. Golpe. Esquivado Por más que Al tratara de llegar a su hermano mayor, éste esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques usando todas sus extremidades para lograrlo.

-Si que has mejorado, Ed- comentó Al mientras recuperaba el aliento –pero hacer que haces con esto

Al juntó sus manos y después las posó en el suelo haciendo que la tierra sobresaliera del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el Elric mayor. Ed lo esquivó y acercándose a Alphonse se dispuso a atacar preparando su puño. Entonces algo los interrumpió, o mejor dicho, alguien los interrumpió.

-Una pelea- exclamó el Mayor Armstrong exhibiendo sus músculos –los hermanos no deben pelear. ¡¡¡Es mi deber detener este acto cruel!!!

Armstrong se acercó a los Elric, que tenían cara de no saber lo que pasaba. Igual Mei y Winry se encontraban muy desconcertadas, los cuatro se voltearon a ver sin atinar que hacer. El Mayor Armstrong tomó de un brazo a Ed y lo mandó a volar, luego se dirigió hacia Al quien trató de defenderse pero resultó inútil, frente al musculoso Armstrong que no para de mostrar su increíble físico, el menor de los Elric fue lanzado al mismo lugar que su hermano mayor.

-Menos mal que la caía fue en blandito- exclamó aliviado Al

-Al, no puedo respirar- Alphonse escuchó la voz amortiguada de su hermano pero no sabía donde estaba

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Al -¿Dónde estás?

-Debajo de ti, Al- dijo Edward –quítate de encima

-Lo siento, Ed- se disculpó Al levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a su hermano agregó -¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes- repuso Ed después de levantarse ayudado por su hermano menor –pero el Mayor se pasó ¿así es siempre?

-Peor- dijo Al sonriendo –creo que se midió un poco dada tu condición

-Ya me imagino si no tuviera amnesia- comentó Edward

-Vaya, Ed- dijo Al emocionado –eso que hiciste fue fantástico. Pero dime- agregó Al componiendo un gesto mas serio -¿pudiste recordar algo? Fue tan repentina la forma en que empezaste a esquivar los ataques que no pude evitar pensar que…

-Aquí están- exclamó Armstrong quien se acercó a los hermanos y los atrapó entre sus brazos –Lo siento mucho- dijo el Mayor con lágrimas en los ojos –las señoritas Mei y Winry me acaban de explicar lo que estaba pasando, no era mi intención lastimarlos

-Pues ya lo está haciendo- articuló a duras penas Al

_Día 1_

_Hora: 12:30 pm_

_Cuartel General_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (Al vs Ed ambos contra el Mayor Armstrong jaja)_

_Estatus de la misión: interrumpida_

* * *

El Mayor Armstrong, tan efusivo como siempre accedió a ayudarles en su misión argumentando que lo propuesto por Winry era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y por lo tanto se veía obligado a poner su granito de arena. Ahora, Al, Mei, Winry y Edward se encontraban en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong determinando cómo continuar… mejor dicho, como deshacerse del Mayor Armstrong.

El mayor buscaba algo entre los cajones de su escritorio y de un mueble que tenía delante mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Al estaba a punto de comentar que era mejor marcharse cuando…

-Aquí está lo que buscaba- agregó el Mayor Armstrong sacando cinco lienzos y cinco caballetes de un lugar muy pequeño para tenerlos ahí. El Mayor colocó cuatro lienzos y caballetes frente cada uno y al notar las miradas interrogantes de los cuatro chicos Armstrong explicó:

-El estímulo relajante que produce el expresarse mediante la pintura tal vez pueda ayudar al joven Edward Elric en la búsqueda de sus recuerdos. Claro, pero no sería divertido si Edward lo hiciera solo. Todos debemos cooperar.

Después de todo la idea del Mayor Armstrong no era tan descabellada y ciertamente no carecía de mucha lógica. Al menos era más segura que la idea de Winry, pensó Ed. El Mayor Armstrong otorgó a los presentes pinceles y pinturas.

-Ahora hay que dejar que las emociones fluyan e inunden todos nuestros sentidos para poder pintar algo artístico y bonito.

_Día 1_

_Hora: 1:00 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry interrumpida por el Mayor Armstrong para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (pintando algo artístico y bonito, en palabras del Mayor)_

_Estatus de la misión: en progreso_

* * *

El Coronel Mustang estaba en su despacho leyendo tranquilamente unos papeles. Bueno "tranquilamente" es una palabra subjetiva ya que el Coronel, que en apariencia se veía tranquilo libraba una lucha interna en su interior, su pregunta, la cuestión de sus problemas era ¿Por qué Riza se había molestado con ese comentario?

Se oyeron toquidos en la puerta, el Coronel Mustang dio permiso para pasar. Al despacho entró la Mayor General Armstrong, quien como siempre exhibiendo su larga y rubia cabellera se sentó con mucha confianza frente a Mustang.

-¿Hay informes?- preguntó Mustang

-Aún no- contestó Olivier –podríamos tomar eso como una buena noticia. De momento.

-Tienes razón- repuso Mustang

En ese instante a la oficina entró la Teniente Hawkeye con papeles en mano

-Buenas tardes, Mayor General- saludó Hawkeye –Coronel, aquí los informes

Riza entregó los papeles a Mustang con más fuerza de la debida. Al Coronel se le vino el mundo encima, eran demasiados informes (algo así como un libro muy muy grueso… si alguien lee Harry Potter pues como los 7 libros juntos o todos los de crepúsculo o el libro más grueso que jamás han leído o soñado con leer, ups me emocione continuemos con la historia XD).

-Tiene que entregarlos mañana, a las 6 de la tarde- replicó Riza ignorando la cara de me lleva la que me trajo del Coronel y la sonrisa burlona de Olivier

-Pero son demasiados- comentó Mustang

-Ese no es mi problema, Coronel- argumentó Riza quien se encaminó a la salida y cerró la puerta de golpe

-Por cierto- comentó Olivier como si nada hubiera pasado -¿qué tal la cena?

-Ya sabes la respuesta- contestó desanimado el Coronel señalando la puerta con la mirada.

-El famoso Coronel Roy Mustang- dijo Olivier con una sonrisa –o mejor dicho, quien diría que el gran alquimista de Fuego le tuviera miedo a algo tan trivial como el compromiso

-¿Quién te ha dicho…? Es decir ¿por qué lo dices?- exclamó Mustang a la defensiva

-No se necesita ser un genio para descifrarlo- agregó Olivier levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta –piensa bien las cosas, Roy, o te puedes arrepentir de tus acciones

La Mayor General Armstrong cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejando solo y sorprendido al Coronel Mustang pensando en ese inusual consejo.

* * *

_Día 1_

_Hora: 3:00 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry interrumpida por el Mayor Armstrong para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (pintando algo artístico y bonito, en palabras del Mayor)_

_Estatus de la misión: en progreso_

Durante dos horas nadie habló. Todos se encontraban muy concentrados pintando, excepto Ed, a quien no se le ocurría nada que pintar. Ed miró a sus compañeros, tal vez ellos si estaban inspirados, vio a Mei que pintaba con facilidad aunque no como el Mayor Armstrong que estaba en su elemento. Después dirigió sus ojos dorados a la izquierda, donde estaba Al aún no le encontraba forma a su pintura, pero Al, al sentir la mirada de su hermano volteó su caballete en una clara indirecta "no me copies".

Sonriendo un poco, Ed dirigió su mirada a Winry, la chica estaba llena de pintura lo que le daba una imagen linda e inocente, se veía realmente muy bonita. Winry levantó la mirada y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ed, al momento los dos se sonrojaron y dirigieron su mirada a sus lienzos.

En blanco. El lienzo de Ed continuaba en blanco, como si fuera un retrato de su memoria, tal vez, cuando le preguntaban que había pintado el respondería eso "un retrato de su memoria". En ese instante a Ed se le ocurrió algo, tal vez algún recuerdo, valía la pena intentar inmortalizarlo con la pintura. Edward tomó el pincel y comenzó a pintar febrilmente con el color rojo.

Después de un rato el Mayor Armstrong opinó que era tiempo de que cada quien enseñara su trabajo.

-He aquí mi obra maestra- dijo Armstrong señalando su pintura, un asombroso retrato de los presentes pero no se encontraban pintando, más bien, estaban en parejas: Mei con Al y Ed con Winry, cada quien tomados de la mano con su pareja. Los aludidos se sonrojaron al instante –con la técnica heredada de la familia Armstrong de generación en generación- agregó Armstrong mostrando sus músculos -¿qué les parece?

Cada quien miraba en diferente dirección, la pintura se veía tan real que parecía un retrato de verdad.

-Bueno, ahora veamos qué ha sido lo que ha pintando la señorita Mei- dijo Armstrong

Mei mostró su pintura. Un lindo y pequeño panda era su obra.

-Es Xiao Mei- dijo Mei –no soy muy buena pintando, pero se alcanza a distinguir

-Es muy linda- exclamó Al, pero al notar la mirada interrogante de todos agregó nervioso –me refiero a la pintura, claro

-Es el turno del joven Alphonse- lo animó el Mayor

Al volteó su caballete y les mostró a todos su pintura. Una casita de campo era lo que había hecho Al, al lado de la casa había un árbol y del árbol y del árbol pendía un columpio. Era una pintura sencilla, pero bonita.

-Es nuestra casa- explicó Al a Ed –antes de que la quemáramos, claro. Quería que la vieras- dijo simplemente Al

-Y ahora es el turno de la señorita Winry- continuó Armstrong como si estuvieran en una galería de arte

Winry, manchada de pintura hasta la coronilla mostró a todos su pintura, era una llave como la que siempre sacaba de la nada para golpear a Ed. A Mei, Al y Ed les apareció una gota muy al estilo anime. Típico de Winry.

-Supongo que es mi turno- dijo Ed mostrando a todos su pintura. El símbolo de ouroboros.

-¿Lo viste en alguna parte, o lo recordaste?- preguntó Al

-Digamos que se me ocurrió- comentó Ed -¿qué es?

-El símbolo de ouroboros, el tatuaje que identificaba a los homúnculos- explicó Al –bueno, podemos considerar esto un avance

-Y hay que agregar que sin moretones ni heridas- comentó Mei, divertida

-¡Me alegro tanto que esto haya sido de ayuda!- agregó Armstrong aprisionando a los hermanos Elric en sus brazos

-Me apresure a hablar- comento Mei viendo como torturaban… es decir, abrazaban a Edward y Alphonse.

_Día 1_

_Hora: 3:15 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho del Mayor Armstrong_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry interrumpida por el Mayor Armstrong para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (pintando algo artístico y bonito, en palabras del Mayor)_

_Estatus de la misión: completada… bueno sólo la parte de pintar algo artístico y bonito…_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la Mayor General Armstrong que acababa de entrar.

* * *

Después de poner a la Mayor General Armstrong al corriente de la situación, Olivier expresó su deseo de ayudar. Llevó a los chicos a su despacho. Al y compañía fueron aunque no muy convencidos ¿qué los pondría a hacer la Mayor?

Al cabo de un rato la duda quedó despejada la Mayor General Armstrong les proporcionó escobas, trapeadores, cubetas y plumeros necesarios para limpiar su despacho.

Día 1

_Hora: 3:30 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho de la Mayor General Armstrong_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry ahora utilizada por la Mayor General Armstrong para limpiar su despacho dejando a un lado la parte de tratar de recuperar la memoria de Ed (cualquier negativa al respecto podría significar la muerte)_

_Estatus de la misión: en progreso_

-¿Y esto en qué me ayudará?- preguntó Ed con un plumero en mano mientras le quitaba el polvo a los libros de la Mayor después de 10 minutos de comenzar con su labor.

-Recuerdo que, cuando estuvieron en la fortaleza de Briggs los puse a arreglar unas cuantas cosas- dijo Olivier quien estaba sentada como si nada en su escritorio –alomejor podría ayudarte en algo, y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No crees?

-¿Y por que tenemos que ayudar?- dijo Al –a fin de cuentas, es Ed quien necesita recuperarse de la amnesia

Ed miró a su hermano con cara de "gracias por la solidaridad yo también te quiero mucho", Al, notando la mirada asesina que le dirigía su hermano, le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Bueno, también podríamos pasar a la fase dos del plan- comentó como si nada Olivier –los encierro en una celda, como lo hice en Briggs

"_-Esta mujer es peor que su hermano"-_ pensó Al resignado y reanudó sus labores de limpieza

-Edward- lo llamó de pronto la Mayor.

-Lo se, limpia bien los libros o desearás estar muerto- recitó Ed como una autómata

-Si, eso también- contestó Olivier riendo por el control que ejercía en el mayor de los Elric (N/A: yo le llamaría coerción) –lo que te quiero decir es muy importante así que escucha

Ed miró intrigado a Olivier, Al, Mei y Winry también la observaron, al parecer la Mayor General estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para transmitir dirigirse a Ed.

-Quiero que te quede claro que si no pones todo tu empeño en recuperarte te la verás muy mal conmigo- exclamó rápidamente la Mayor dejando a todos en una pieza, era raro verla preocuparse por algo y peor aún por alguien, al menos a su manera.

-Gracias- contestó Ed sonriendo ligeramente, raro en el ahora (N/A: lo más raro es que dé las gracias mejor dicho XD)

-¿Y que están esperando?- se apresuró en decir Olivier un poco abochornada –mi despacho no se limpiará solo

_Día 1_

_Hora: 3:40 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho de la Mayor General Armstrong_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry ahora utilizada por la Mayor General Armstrong para limpiar su despacho dejando a un lado la parte de tratar de recuperar la memoria de Ed (cualquier negativa al respecto podría significar la muerte)_

_Estatus de la misión: fracasada… bueno la parte que incluye lo de la memoria de Ed, el aseo sigue en progreso…_

* * *

Ling tomó sus cosas y la puso sobre un caballo. No tenía otra alternativa, si obraba de otra manera jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Vuelves a Central?- preguntó Ran Fan observando a Ling

-Tengo que ir por Mei- se limitó a contestar Ling

_*****Flash Back*****_

-Has regresado al fin- dijo el emperador –espero traigas buenas noticias

-Así es- contestó serio Ling

-¿Conseguiste el secreto de la inmortalidad?- preguntó el emperador

-Sí- se limitó a contestar Ling

El emperador observó un momento a Ling. El aludido se encontraba sereno y tranquilo o al menos eso se observaba porque el príncipe de Xing estaba muy nervioso. La sorpresa de Ling no tuvo límites cuando vio al emperador esbozar una débil sonrisa

-Está bien- dijo el emperador –si no lo quieres contar de momento. Lo que puedes hacer ahora es…

-Su Alteza- repuso Wang, había estado en todo momento al lado de Ling, atento a la platica, aunque Ling ya se había olvidado de su presencia –debo darle una noticia

Ling miró a Wang con cara de pocos amigos ¿ahora que quería éste?

-El clan Chang a estado dando muchos problemas últimamente- repuso Wang –no le parece, su Alteza, que es el momento de tomar medidas adecuadas

-¿Quieren acabar con ese clan?- preguntó Ling sorprendido

-De hecho- argumentó el emperador –Wang insinúa que sea tu clan el que acabe con ellos, Ling Yao.

Ling palideció al instante, quizá si esa orden se la hubieran dado tiempo atrás él la hubiera cumplido sin dudar, pero ahora no. No era justo ¿Qué podía hacer? Ganar un poco de tiempo era la mejor opción pensaba Ling, de pronto una idea acudió a su mente. Mei.

-Me parecen muy repentinas esas medidas- dijo Ling sin perder la calma –necesito hablar con heredera al trono, de parte del clan Chang. Es un asunto pendiente que tengo y no puedo moverme sin hacerlo antes. Lo siento.

Ling salió del recinto sin decir nada más, si esperar a que alguien le indicara que podía irse u objetara algo acerca de su proceder, sin percibir siquiera, la sonrisa que le dirigía el emperador al salir.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-Voy contigo- dijo Ran Fan pero al ver que Ling iba a objetar agregó –te conozco, sé que morirás de hambre si no te acompaño

-Tardaremos unos cuantos días, si nos apuramos- comentó Ling –pero será fácil. Ya se tranquilizó todo en Amestris. Además- agregó Ling comenzando a cabalgar junto con Ran Fan, quien había tomado otro caballo –quiero ver cómo sigue Ed

* * *

-Salud- dijo Al a su hermano que acababa de estornudar

-Maldito polvo- se quejó Ed –no sé quien es el peor de los hermanos Armstrong

Ed, Al, Winry y Mei caminaban por los pasillos del Cuartel General. Era hora de regresar al hotel ya que había perdido toda la tarde y parte de la noche aseando el despacho de la Mayor General Armstrong

-Winry, creo que tu plan no está dando resultados- comentó Mei

-No es eso- dijo Winry –lo que pasa es que nos interrumpen con ideas tontas, pero hay que seguir intentando que no decaiga el ánimo

-¿Aún por aquí, Acero?- escucharon una voz. Era el Coronel Mustang, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su despacho –Es tarde, deberían regresar al hotel

-¿Le pasa algo Coronel?- preguntó Al después de percibir el cansancio en la voz de Mustang

-Exceso de trabajo- se limitó a decir el Coronel

-¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a la Teniente Hawkeye?- preguntó Winry

-La Teniente- repitió Mustang cabizbajo mientras nubecitas negras aparecían debajo del Coronel dando a entender que prefería no hablar de eso.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- repuso Mei sonriendo con nerviosismo por la conducta del Coronel –nos vemos, Coronel Mustang

Mei y compañía comenzaron a caminar pero una vez más la voz de Mustang los detuvo

-Escuche por ahí que están intentando hacer lo posible para ayudar a Acero a recuperar su memoria. Pasen mañana a mi despacho, tal vez los pueda ayudar

-¿Nos pondrá a limpiar también?- preguntó Ed

-Mañana lo sabrán- agregó Mustang enigmáticamente cerrando la puerta de su despacho

-Esto me suena mal- susurró Edward

* * *

Mei, Al, Winry y Ed se encontraban en la puerta del despacho del Coronel Mustang al parecer aún era muy temprano porque no había señal alguna del Coronel.

_Día 2_

_Hora: 7:00 am_

_Cuartel General, afuera del despacho del Coronel Mustang_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (esperando al Coronel Mustang con la esperanza de no limpiar un despacho más)_

_Estatus de la misión: esperando instrucciones, el Coronel aún no llega…_

Al fin, después de unos quince minutos el Coronel Mustang se dejó ver por el pasillo con un vaso de café en la mano y expresión cansada. Roy abrió la puerta del despacho y sin mirar siquiera a los muchachos cerró la puerta. Al, Winry, Mei y Ed se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- dijo el Coronel asomando la cabeza después de abrir la puerta

-¿¡Cómo que, qué hacemos aquí?!- dijo Edward visiblemente disgustado, por alguna razón se irritaba mucho al hablar con el Coronel –usted nos citó, ¿ya no lo recuerda?

-Me alegra comprobar que sigues siendo el mismo niño entusiasta y enérgico, Acero- comentó Mustang

-Yo no soy ningún niño- repuso Ed sentido

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el Coronel restándole importancia –me han convencido, no pensaba recibirlos, pero dada su insistencia pasen- Mustang abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

A continuación todos tomaron asiento. En frente de los sillones donde estaban sentados Ed y Al por un lado y Winry y Mei por el otro había una mesa de centro con unos papeles sobre ella. Informes se leía en ellos, también había otro montoncito más pequeño, igual de papeles.

-Lo sospechaba- dijo Ed –igual que la Mayor General Armstrong

-¿Quiere que lo ayudemos con su trabajo?- preguntó Mei

-No- repuso Mustang –bueno, si pueden ayudarme a acomodarlos no me molestaría- y señalando el montón mas grande de papeles agregó –he firmado y leído todos los informes pero ayer se me cayeron y revolvieron

-¿Se cayeron?- preguntó Winry -¿Cómo?

_*****Flash Back*****_

Mustang estaba muy concentrado leyendo los informes que anteriormente le llevara la Teniente Hawkeye. Estaba a punto de terminar aunque por otra parte, estaba meditando su incidente en la cena, la noche anterior, ya había tomando medidas para solucionarlo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a la rubia Teniente Hawkeye.

-Recibí tu regalo- dijo Riza mostrando un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas que llevaba en la mano

-¿Te gustaron?- preguntó Mustang levantándose y poniendo su mano derecha sobre los informes (tabique de informes creo que es la palabra correcta)

-Son hermosas, gracias- exclamó Riza y después agregó –pero que te quede una cosa clara, yo no soy como tus otras novias que sólo con un "lo siento" y un ramo de rosas olvidan todo

Riza salió del despacho dejando a Mustang en una pieza

-Espera, Riza- dijo el Coronel intentando alcanzarla aunque antes de empezar a andar tropezó y tiró todos los informes al suelo

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo Mustang después de un rato de silencio

-¿Y qué hay de estos otros informes?- Mei señaló el otro montón, más pequeño y mucho más ordenado.

-Ah, esas- dijo Mustang acercándose para tomarlos –son los informes que Acero mandaba, de las misiones que se le eran encomendadas. Pensé que, tal vez te aclararía un poco la memoria leer algo escrito por él mismo.

Mustang le entregó los informes a Edward, el primero rezaba el siguiente título "Informes de las minas de Youswell (N/A: gomen si esta mal escrito) por Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero"

-También incluí algunos informes míos, y algunas notas que no podía incluir en los informes- dijo Mustang –espero sean de tu ayuda.

-Gracias- dijo Ed sin mirar al Coronel, era desconcertante como una persona tan irritante como Roy Mustang podía llegar a comportarse de esa manera tan atenta.

-Está bien- dijo Winry –al mal paso darle prisa ¡Comencemos!

_Día 2_

_Hora: 7:20 am_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho del Coronel Roy Mustang_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (leyendo los informes con la esperanza de refrescarse un poco la memoria y… acomodando el desordenado millar de documentos que tirara el descuidado Coronel)_

_Estatus de la misión: en progreso_

_Detalles: límite de tiempo… las 6 de la tarde o alguien pagará las consecuencias… claro eso sólo lo sabe Mustang XD_

El ordenar todos los informes casi les llevó todo el día. Eran demasiados documentos, Al se preguntaba que había hecho el Coronel para merecer tal castigo. Afortunadamente entre ellos tres, Mei, Winry y Al junto con la ayuda del Coronel pudieron poner los informes en orden a tiempo.

Ed, por su parte leía sus informes, y a veces los del Coronel. Había tenido muchas aventuras como alquimista estatal, la mayoría ya se las había contado Al, pero aún así era divertido leerlas con sus propias descripciones. Era como si él mismo se dijera que era importante recordar, que no se diera por vencido.

Al y Mustang se encargaron de explicarle algunas dudas que surgían en la mente de Ed. El tiempo paso rápido, la tarea de ordenar papeles aunque, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser tediosa (N/A: dígamelo a mi que acomode archivo una vez…), con la ayuda de todos fue amena e incluso divertida.

-Pride- leyó Ed en voz alta –Es un homúnculo que toma la forma de un niño pequeño. Se desconoce su paradero ¿No se supone que derrotaron a todos los homúnculos?

-Derrotamos- corrigió Al –cuando derrotamos a Father, fue a Pride al único que no pudimos encontrar y eliminar. Claro, aparte de Greed, pero no hay por qué preocuparse, seguro que Ling lo tiene bajo control.

Ed recordó su sueño más frecuente, la sombra que lo atacaba ¿qué o quién era? ¿Acaso podía ser…?

-¿Qué piensas, hermano?- preguntó al mirando a Ed

-Yo estaba peleando con alguien antes de perder la memoria- argumentó Ed

Todos los presentes quedaron expectantes ante el comentario de Ed. Al iba a responder algo hasta que…

-Coronel, vengo a decirle algo de los informes- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye, haciendo a los presentes volver a la realidad.

El Coronel Mustang tomó el enorme montón de informes y se los entregó a Riza.

-Esto es sorprendente- exclamó Hawkeye aunque era más sorprendente la frialdad con que se expresaba –venía a decirle que me equivoque de fecha, los informes eran para mañana.

Roy miró con la boca abierta a la Teniente, tanto sufrir, tanto trabajar ¡¡para nada!! Le estaban tomando el pelo seguramente… y que decir de los demás presentes que se encontraban incrédulos. La duda de Al quedo disipada, a la Teniente Hawkeye definitivamente no había que hacerla enojar.

_Día 2_

_Hora: 5:00 pm_

_Cuartel General, en el despacho del Coronel Roy Mustang_

_Misión: Idea Loca de Winry para Tratar de Recuperar la Memoria de Ed (leyendo los informes con la esperanza de refrescarse un poco la memoria y… acomodando el desordenado millar de documentos del Coronel)_

_Estatus de la misión: completada… tal vez sería satisfactoriamente si la Teniente Hawkeye no hubiera llegado_

* * *

-He aquí el campo de entrenamiento- exclamó el General Jones

El Consejo de Guerra de Drachma se encontraba mirando el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados del país, era grande, espacioso y bien acondicionado. En él aún se encontraban soldados entrenando.

-Conocemos el lugar de cabo a rabo- dijo el Teniente Blair –al grano, General, que quiere mostrarnos

-Como siempre, quitando la emoción del momento- expresó Jones. A continuación condujo al reducido grupo al final del campo, en una zona más apartada.

-Caballeros, he aquí nuestra arma secreta- anunció al fin el General Jones –están listos para comenzar el ataque, cuando sea autorizado.

Los miembros del consejo miraron anonadados lo que les mostraba el General Jones. Era hora de darle a Amestris una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

_

* * *

_

Hello again!!!!

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal creo que el emperador de Xing no sería tan benevolente como aquí pongo yo pero lo puse para efectos del fic… que mas que más… bueno pensaba dejarlo como sorpresa pero para no dejarlos en suspenso (o lo contrario como quieran) un pequeñísimo adelanto en el próximo capitulo va a haber mucho EdWin XD!!!!!_

_Es hora de decir adiós, ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, consejo, comentario, queja, trauma o lo que quieren solo denle clic a review y una vez mas gracias por leer!!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	9. Una Cita

_Hola a todos!!!!_

_Aquí estoy reportándome una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo XD_

_Esta vez me tarde mucho, pero es que tenía que quedar lo mejor posible, dicen que lo prometido es deuda así que en este capítulo pago mi promesa XD… quedó un poco largo (un poco??? es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora!!!) pero espero como siempre que sea de su agrado, mmm que más que más…aahhh si, hay por ahí una escena algo como decirlo, subida de tono (no mucho de hecho) pero creo que es mi deber avisar ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, espero de todo corazón que les agrade el capitulo y una vez mas mil gracias por los comentarios, en serio que me gusta que expresen su opinión sobre el fic y pues mejor nos vemos al final del capi… los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka_

_Sin mas aquí el capitulo 9!!!!_

**Capítulo 9 Una cita**

-Qué mala suerte lo que le pasó al Coronel- dijo Mei mientras apuntaba con una pistola al blanco

-Algo habrá hecho para provocar a la Teniente- comentó Winry a su lado derecho cargando su pistola

-Espero todo se solucione- comentó Al quien estaba a la izquierda de Mei y diciendo eso disparó al blanco –fallé otra vez. Esto no es tan fácil como se veía, ¿verdad?

Al, Mei, Winry y Ed se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de tiro. Después del incidente con los informes del Coronel Mustang, la Teniente Hawkeye preguntó el motivo por el cual ellos le ayudaban al Coronel. Riza los citó al día siguiente, comentando que también podía ayudar.

Winry dirigió su mirada a Ed, quien se encontraba sumamente concentrado. Era realmente bueno. Al verlo, arma en mano, Winry recordó la vez en que Ed se interpuso entre ella y Scar para salvarla, y después se había quedado unos momentos con ella apoyándola en un momento tal difícil. Winry realmente apreció ese gesto ya que gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ed.

-Eres muy bueno- comentó Winry mirando al mayor de los Elric

-No es tan difícil- contestó Ed –lo que me pregunto es ¿Me servirá de algo esto?

-En realidad, en nada- intervino Riza que acababa de llegar con varios libros bajo el brazo –pero hacer algo divertido de vez en cuando no está mal.

Al, Mei y Winry sonrieron nerviosos. La idea de diversión de la Teniente era un poco maquiavélica. (N/A: yo comparto su idea de diversión jajajaja… no debí haber dicho eso)

-Eres bueno- comentó Hawkeye –tal vez podría darte unas clases de tiro

-La verdad, no me agrada la idea de portar un arma- contestó Ed con sinceridad

-Sabía que responderías eso- contestó Hawkeye sonriendo ligeramente –recuerdo que una vez te di un arma por si necesitabas defenderte o defender a alguien más, el día que me la regresaste incluso me interrumpiste en la noche mientras tomaba un baño para devolverme el arma- prosiguió Hawkeye divertida con el relato –sin duda te querías deshacer de ella de inmediato

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Winry mirando a Ed con cara de pocos amigos -¡Qué tu, Edward Elric, hiciste qué!

-Espera Winry, yo no- alcanzó a decir Ed pero ya era demasiado tarde, Winry había sacado su tradicional arma mortal y con ella había golpeado a Ed hasta la inconsciencia.

-¿Hablaron de algo importante ese día?- preguntó Mei

-Bueno, sí- contestó la Teniente dirigiendo un momento sus ojos color ámbar hacia Winry pero luego regresó su mirada a Mei –Le conté a Ed lo relacionado con la guerra de Isbhal y hablamos un poco sobre las personas que amamos.

-¿Y qué le contó Ed?- preguntó Winry, sumamente interesada

-El dijo que haría todo lo posible para proteger a esa persona- contestó Hawkeye –por eso necesitaba información.

-Y esa persona es…- continuó Winry

La Teniente estaba a punto de contestar cuando, Ed, que había regresado de la inconsciencia la interrumpió

-Disculpe, Teniente- dijo Ed -¿Por qué trae todos esos libros a un campo de práctica de tiro?

-Por poco lo olvido- repuso ella entregándole los libros a Ed –son libros de alquimia, te gusta mucho leer, por eso pensé que estos libros serían de tu ayuda

-Vaya, eso no se nos había ocurrido antes- comentó Al –es cierto, hermano, solías pasar horas leyendo, que digo horas ¡días! Y cuando lo hacías te concentrabas tanto que no prestabas atención… hermano, Ed, Edward ¿estás escuchándome?

Pero Edward ya no escuchaba a su hermano menor, había abierto el libro y comenzado a leer. Ahora ya no atendía a nadie más que al libro que tenía enfrente.

Pasó todo el día, pero Edward Elric sólo interrumpía su lectura para comer, incluso caminando Ed seguía leyendo. Por más que trataran de atraer la atención del rubio nada lograba que Edward desatendiera su lectura

Un día, dos días, tres días. Al No interrumpía a su hermano, sabía que no dejaría de leer esos libros hasta terminarlos así que se dispuso a esperar ese momento.

* * *

Era ya tarde pero aún así debía hacerlo. Si no era ahora nunca se arreglarían las cosas. Aún así era difícil. Comprendía que había metido la pata pero también consideraba exagerada la reacción de ella.

El Coronel Roy Mustang llevaba veinte minutos debatiéndose si debía tocar o no la puerta de la casa de la Teniente Hawkeye. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando…

-Roy, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Riza que venía de hacer las compras

-Yo quería disculparme- dijo Mustang –por lo de la otra noche

-Está bien, disculpa aceptada- dijo Riza indiferente abriendo la puerta de su casa, estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando Mustang, con un pie atoró la puerta.

-No me voy hasta hablar bien contigo- insistió Mustang –escúchame, yo no quería decir lo que dije en la cena

-Ya te dije que no importa- dijo Riza –no estoy enojada

-Claro que lo estás- agregó Mustang –trabajo extra, no aceptas ninguno de mis regalos y me esquivas como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora y aún así dices que no estás enojada conmigo.

-OK, lo siento- dijo Riza

-El que se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo ¿está bien?- dijo Mustang –lo que quiero que entiendas es que no me gustaría que te quedes con la idea de que no quiero casarme contigo

Riza se sonrojó al instante y un tanto avergonzada aunque tratando de parecer calmada añadió:

-Yo no me había molestado por eso, no hay necesidad de aclarar…

-Si la hay- discutió Mustang –ese día, tuve una conversación con Olivier. Me incomodó mucho, a decir verdad.

Riza miraba al Coronel. Era una escena extraña, ella con la bolsa de las compras en un brazo mientras con el otro tratando de cerrar la puerta que el Coronel con su pie mantenía abierta.

-Me aterra el compromiso- concluyó Mustang sonriendo muy a su pesar

-Lo se- contribuyó Riza devolviéndole la sonrisa –te conozco muy bien

-Pero- agregó Mustang mirando intensamente a la Teniente a los ojos –eso no quiere decir que nunca haya pensando que la persona con la que me gustaría compartir mi vida seas tú.

Hawkeye no sabía que decir ante tal declaración. Mientras el Coronel buscaba algo en su bolsillo, ella no atinaba a salir de su asombro

-Riza Hawkeye- pronunció Mustang mientras mostraba un lindo y elegante anillo a la Teniente -¿te casarías conmigo?

Riza soltó las compras y se lanzó a los brazos del Coronel. Ambos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Mustang después de un rato, aún abrazado de Riza

-Creo que mis compras se estropearon- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Diversos artículos de la canasta básica (entiéndase leche, pan, frutas, verduras entre otros… creo XD) se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo

-Nada que ir de nuevo por ellas pueda arreglar- agregó Mustang

-Olvidemos las compras de momento- interrumpió Riza –lo importante ahora es celebrar. Ven, te invito una copa.

Riza Hawkeye cerró la puerta de su casa una vez que hubo dejado pasar al Coronel Mustang, dejando la mitad del mandado esparcido afuera de la casa, aunque en ese momento eso era lo menos importante. El celebrar había ocupado la principal prioridad.

* * *

-Lo más lindo de una discusión de parejas, es la reconciliación, ¿no es así Roy?- comentó la Mayor General Armstrong, que se encontraba en el despacho del Coronel

-No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo a la evasiva Mustang

-A mi no me engañas- insistió Olivier –llegaste con la Teniente Hawkeye, ambos muy felices por cierto

-Es una asunto que no te incumbe- dijo Mustang sonrojándose por el comentario

-Me alegra que hayan solucionado sus diferencias- comentó Olivier dejando al Coronel callado –Escucha lo que voy a decirte es muy importante así que presta atención

La seriedad con la que se expresaba la Mayor General Armstrong hizo que el Coronel se pusiera a la expectativa, seguramente algo serio había pasado.

-Drachma, está atacando la Fortaleza de Briggs y no tardaran en tomarla- dijo Olivier sin rodeos

-Esa Fortaleza es impenetrable, tu misma lo has dicho- objetó Mustang

-Lo sé- dijo Olivier entrelazando sus manos –pero me parece que el ejercito de Drachma tiene nuevos elementos en su ejercito

-¿Nuevos elementos?- repitió el Coronel

-Alquimistas, Roy- dijo Olivier –están usando Alquimistas, y muy poderosos debo agregar

Mustang se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de que sus adversarios del norte hayan seguido el ejemplo del enemigo del sur, una idea muy astuta y a decir verdad una extraña paradoja.

* * *

Un poco después de cumplirse la semana del exilio voluntario de Edward, Winry tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de los Elric.

-¿Qué pasa, Winry?- preguntó Al después de abrir la puerta

-Sólo quería ver si Ed había dado alguna señal de vida- bromeó ella, traía unas bolsas con ella. En cuanto las vio, Al exclamó desesperado:

-¡No me digas que traes mas libros!

-Claro que no- dijo Winry sonriendo –pero necesito que me prestes a tu hermano, esta noche

-Eso si que fue directo- comentó Al riéndose –al grano y conciso. Así me gusta, Win

El golpe de recibió Al logró dejarlo en el suelo, viendo estrellitas

-Sólo bromeaba- dijo Al desde el suelo

-Lo sé- dijo Winry pasando por encima de Al –yo también lo hacia

Winry observó al mayor de los Elric que se encontraba sentado en la cama, con libro en mano. Estaba tan concentrado, que ni siquiera notó a la linda rubia que se sentaba a su lado.

-Nunca he entendido por qué te encanta la alquimia- comentó ella mirando también el libro

-Es muy interesante- contestó Ed -¿a qué hora llegaste, por cierto?

Winry sacó de la bolsa varios álbumes y los puso en su regazo, y sonriendo Rockbell dijo:

-Se los pedí hace unos días a la abuela Pinako, pero hasta ahora los envió, son fotos de cuando éramos pequeños

Ed tomó uno de los álbumes y lo abrió, en la contraportada del álbum había una nota que rezaba:

"_Me tomó mucho tiempo quitar las fotos de la pared y reorganizarlas en el álbum, así que más te vale que sean de ayuda… recupérate pronto ¡enano!"_

-Enano- repitió Ed molesto

-La abuela nunca cambia- agregó Winry sonriendo

Edward observó la primera fotografía que mostraba ese álbum, en ella se podían observar cinco personas; dos mujeres adultas y tres pequeños, dos niños y una niña tomada del brazo de ellos dos.

-Nosotros- explicó Winry señalando a los pequeños –la abuela Pinako, definitivamente no ha cambiado en nada

-¿Y ella?- dijo Ed señalando a la otra mujer, de cabello castaño

-Es tu mamá

-Mi mamá- repitió Ed observándola. Era hermosa y se adivinaba que había sido una maravillosa madre. Aún con su amnesia, Ed entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de haber tratado de revivir a esa persona tan importante para ellos. Al se parecía mucho a ella, entonces él debía parecerse a…

-¿Hay alguna foto donde esté con mi padre?- preguntó Ed

-Sólo ésta- dijo Winry cambiando de página y mostrando la foto donde Hohenheim estaba con la abuela, mucho tiempo atrás –había una donde estaban los cuatro pero dice la abuela que tu papá se la llevó.

-Ya veo- comentó Ed –Al no me ha hablando mucho de él, no sé por que. Sólo me dijo que peleamos junto a él cundo derrotamos a Father

-Digamos que su relación no era la típica relación padre-hijo- comentó Winry

-Porque el nos abandonó ¿cierto?- dijo Ed que hojeaba el álbum de fotos

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó Winry

-Lo adivine- contestó Ed –Al no lo mencionó hasta poco antes de que me contara la batalla contra Father y aquí –agregó señalando el álbum –no aparece mas que en esta foto.

Winry guardó silencio. En realidad no sabía que decirle a Ed este vez, aunque no hubo necesidad de pensarlo mucho, porque fue Edward quien habló primero.

-Pero- dijo Edward abriendo el álbum en la primera foto –creo que será mejor si tú me explicas

Winry sonrió ante el comentario de Edward y comenzó una vez más a explicarle cada foto del álbum. Eran muchas fotos, al tiempo que tardaba la ojiazul en describir cada foto era largo y más aún por que Ed preguntaba por cada detalle. Y ahí estaban, hombro con hombro, tratando de revivir esos recuerdos que por el momento estaban dormidos, a la vez que ampliaban el tiempo que podían permanecer ellos juntos, sin importarles nadie ni nada más, sin hacer caso del reloj el cual ya marcaba una hora avanzada, no obstante ahora para Ed sólo existía Winry que se esforzaba por explicar con lujo de detalle cada imagen, por su parte para Winry sólo estaba Ed que la miraba atento mientras ella hablaba después de echarle un rápido vistazo a la foto.

-Y eso es todo- finalizó Winry que observando el reloj se sorprendió –vaya, las 3 de la mañana ¿dónde estará Al?

-Salió, supongo- comentó Ed-¿puedo seguir viendo las fotos?

-Claro- dijo Winry recargándose en el hombro de Ed, sin notar el rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas del rubio –Me quedaré un rato. En lo que regresa Al.

Pero Al no regresó, al menos no la siguiente hora. Winry, exhausta se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Ed.

-Son muy lindas las imágenes- dijo Ed pero al ver que la rubia no contestaba volteó a mirarla –Te dormiste- agregó Ed en voz baja

Winry se veía muy hermosa, parecía un ángel. Ed la admiraba en silencio mientras observaba las finas facciones de la rubia que dormía apaciblemente. Al observarla, Edward miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro ¿Dónde se había metido Al? Si no llegaba pronto lo tendría que ir a buscar. Claro, gran ayuda, pensaba Ed con sarcasmo, que el amnésico lo busque a fin de cuentas conoce muy bien la ciudad. Tal vez le podría pedir ayuda a Winry y así pasaría mas tiempo con ella.

Ed levantó su brazo derecho y acarició la mejilla de la rubia, quien al sentir el contacto con el frio metal abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja –me ha ganado el sueño

-No te preocupes- musitó Ed quitando su mano

-Es muy tarde- dijo Winry

-Yo diría que temprano- comentó Ed

Ante el comentario Winry sonrió y tomando la mano derecha de Edward agregó:

-Hace tiempo que había querido revisar tu automail. Ahora que lo veo bien, no está en tan mal estado

-Tenía la sensación de que si lo estropeaba algo muy malo me sucedería- contestó Ed

-Y tienes razón- agregó Winry sonriendo –aun así, no le vendría mantenimiento. Afortunadamente la abuela Pinako también mandó mis herramientas así que mañana mismo podré hacerlo.

-Está bien- dijo Edward –pero que sea tarde, estoy muy cansado

-OK- dijo Winry dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde encontraron ambos una sorpresa…

-¡Al, qué haces en el suelo!- preguntó Winry

-¿Por fin ya te vas?- preguntó somnoliento el Elric menor

-¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche?- preguntó Edward ayudándolo a levantarse. Al asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo Ed –no tenías por que hacerlo.

-Creí que necesitaban un poco de privacidad- dijo Al más dormido que despierto –si me disculpan, ahora voy a dormir

Apenas toco su cabeza con la almohada Al cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo

-Es una ternura- comentó Winry –Nos vemos en un rato, Ed

Edward siguió a Winry con la mirada en el pequeño trayecto hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta sólo hasta que ella hubo atravesado la suya.

* * *

"_La sombra que siempre atacaba invadía su sueño una vez más. Él esquivaba sus ataques con precisión a la vez que atacaba. Sin embargo, su oponente era igual de hábil que él y lograba esquivar los ataques que el rubio alquimista mandaba. La batalla era pareja._

_Ed miró alrededor, estaba rodeado de escombros, más tarde buscaría a los demás, pero antes de pensar en algo más una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Alquimista de Acero_

_-Lo mismo pregunto- contestó Ed limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo izquierdo._

_-Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano- agregó la voz –Todo mundo lo pagará"_

-Eso nunca- gritó Ed despertándose de golpe. Había estado soñando una vez más. En ese mismo instante se escuchó un golpe sordo. Al, alarmado por el grito de su hermano había tratado de levantarse de la cama pero en el intento se enredó con las sábanas y cayó al suelo.

-Ed ¿estás bien? –la cabeza de Al se asomó entre un revoltijo de cobijas

-Cada vez son peores- confesó Ed pasando su mano por la cabeza

-Anteriormente no gritabas- opinó Al –tienes razón

Ed ya había puesto al corriente a su hermano sobre su sueño recurrente. Por su parte, Al había puesto al tanto al Coronel Mustang, los tres tenían la idea de que ese sueño era parte fundamental de su amnesia. Al se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que a su mente acudió una brillante idea.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Al, aún en el suelo, por cierto –¡creo que sé el porqué de tu amnesia!

-¿Ah sí?- contestó Ed

-Si no me fallan los cálculos perdiste la memoria en el momento que recuperé mi cuerpo- agregó Al buscando algo de ropa para cambiarse

-Pero Marcoh dijo que es el resultado de un intercambio equivalente

-Si la teoría que se me acaba de ocurrir es la correcta, entonces él está equivocado- dijo Al triunfante –Mira, Ed, nuestras mentes estaban conectadas, es por eso que yo podía pensar y razonar cuando era una armadura

-Entonces, en el sueño que tengo, ¿ya padecía amnesia?- preguntó Ed

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Al –no sé en que momento, papá y tú lograron devolverme mi cuerpo. En todo caso la pregunta aquí sería ¿por qué perdiste todos tus recuerdos? No se si me explico

-Un poco- contestó Ed –pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que nunca recuperaré mi memoria?

-Todo lo contrario- inquirió Al –hay posibilidades, podría ser un efecto momentario solamente por otra parte, si no fuera así podríamos usar una piedra filosofal. Tal vez por eso querías ir a Xing. Ling tiene una de esas con él, pero creo que no será necesario viajar tan lejos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ed

A Al le pareció extraño y un poco divertido que por esta vez fuera él, Al quien tuviera todas las teorías y respuestas.

-Tu sueño, Ed- dijo Al como si fuera lo más obvio –lo he estado pensando y si no me equivoco estabas peleando contra Pride

-Pride- repitió Edward y también lo comprendió -¡El homúnculo que no han encontrado!

-Exacto- coincidió Al mientras se escuchaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta –tengo que ir a ver al Coronel. Supongo que es Winry- comentó Al, mirando la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Win!- exclamó Al en cuanto vio a su amiga entrar a la habitación, con una maleta en mano

-¡Hola, chicos!- dijo Winry sonriendo a sus amigos -¿Ya te vas?- agregó ella, dirigiéndose a Al

-Tengo que hablar de algo importante con el Coronel- comentó Al –le preguntaré a Mei si puede acompañarme. Te quedas en buenas manos, hermano

Al levantó una mano en señal de despedida y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. De momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero fue Winry quien habló primero.

-Qué bueno que no te cambiaste, así que, será mejor que comencemos

* * *

-¿Te quedaste dormido afuera del cuarto?- preguntó Mei divertida y a la vez asombrada

-Así es- contestó Al conteniendo un bostezo –oye, no es justo, no te burles

Mei reía abiertamente, mientras Al la miraba con reproche. Estaban a punto de llegar al despacho del Coronel Mustang.

-Lo que no entiendo- argumentó Mei después de terminar de reírse –es por qué no llamaste a mi puerta. Podrías haberte quedado conmigo.

Al se sonrojó al momento –bueno- agregó un poco nervioso –no quería molestar, pensé que estabas dormida

Al y Mei estaban a punto de llegar al despacho del Coronel cuando vieron una escena algo bizarra, la Teniente Hawkeye huía del Mayor Armstrong…

_Unos momentos antes en el despacho del Coronel Mustang…_

-Buenos días, Coronel- exclamó el Mayor Armstrong en cuanto entró al despacho de Mustang

-Buen día, Mayor- saludó Mustang a su entusiasta compañero -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Vengo a ver si hay informes sobre la Mayor General Armstrong

-Su hermana llegó hace unos días a Briggs, ahora los que estarán temblando son los del ejercito de Drachma- dijo Mustang –de momento no hay novedades

-Ya veo- dijo el Mayor –pero con alquimistas del lado del enemigo será difícil vencerlos

-Difícil, mas no imposible- objetó Mustang –de hecho no queremos bajas por ningún bando, es una lástima que se decidieran a atacar en estos momentos. Cuando haya un nuevo Führer todo cambiará.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo el Mayor Armstrong y aunque parecía que la conversación ya había terminado Alex Louis Armstrong no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Tiene algo más que decirme, Armstrong?- preguntó el Coronel

El Mayor Armstrong miró un momento a Mustang y luego, con sus típicas estrellitas titilando a su alrededor aprisionó al Coronel Mustang en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

-Me he enterado de la maravillosa noticia- agregó el Mayor con lágrimas en los ojos (N/A: no pregunten como se enteró, ni yo misma supe cuando él lo supo…supongo que alguien de su familia se lo comunicó XD guess who...) –estoy tan feliz que después de tanto tiempo la Teniente Hawkeye y usted junten sus destinos para hacerlos uno solo. Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-Muchas gracias- alcanzó a decir Mustang –si hiciera el favor de soltarme se lo agradecería

Armstrong soltó a Mustang, no porque éste se lo pidiera, si no, porque alguien había entrado al despacho. La Teniente Hawkeye miraba atónita la escena.

-Teniente Hawkeye- exclamó Armstrong acompañado por sus estrellitas –a usted también la quiero felicitar

Al captar el peligro de la frase, Hawkeye, sin pensarlo más salió volando del despacho con el Mayor Armstrong tras ella, persiguiéndola.

-¡Riza, ten cuidado!- gritó Mustang dramáticamente en dirección hacia donde huyo la Teniente.

_Volvemos al momento en que nos quedamos, con Al y Mei_

-¡Buenos días, Coronel!- saludaron Mei y Al

-No tengo idea de a dónde huyó Riza, por favor, no me abrace más- exclamó Mustang cómo un niño pequeño a quien su mamá lo hace confesar por que se comió las galletas antes de la comida

-¿De que está hablando, Coronel?- preguntó Mei –Nadie va a abrazarlo, si no quiere

-Disculpen- agregó Mustang componiendo el gesto –el Mayor Armstrong ha venido a felicitarme

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Al sonriendo nervioso –¿lo han ascendido, Coronel?

-¿No es obvio, Al?- comentó Mei emocionada –si el Mayor Armstrong fue a perseguir a la Teniente Hawkeye para felicitarla también ¡quiere decir que ella y el Coronel se van a casar!

-¿En serio?- agregó Al sorprendido y al mirar al Coronel descubrió que las palabras de Mei eran verdad -¡Muchas felicidades! Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría ese día

-Gracias- dijo Mustang -¿vinieron solos?

-Si, señor- dijo Al –veníamos a preguntarle algo

Después de ponerlo al corriente con sus especulaciones, el Coronel Mustang expresó su acuerdo en dichas sospechas, agregó también que mandaría un pelotón a investigar el paradero de Pride, ya que la piedra filosofal que poseía el homúnculo en su núcleo podría ser útil para ayudar a Ed. No era seguro que necesitaran de la piedra pero reza un dicho más vale prevenir…

-Tendrá que esperar un poco- dijo Mustang con seriedad –en Briggs ha habido complicaciones. El ejercito de Drachma está atacando la zona, la Mayor General Armstrong ha ido a supervisar la defensa

-Entonces no tardará mucho en regresar- exclamó Al –la última vez que atacaron la fortaleza de Briggs ni siquiera lograron acercarse a ella.

Mustang estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se guardó el comentario para sí, procurando disimular cambió el tema de la conversación.

-¿Acero se quedó con Winry?- preguntó Mustang –¿acaso tienen una cita?

-Winry esta reparando el automail Ed- dijo Al, aunque sonriendo agregó –no creo que sea una cita, que Winry y mi hermano tuvieran una cita es más imposible aún que destruyan la fortaleza de Briggs

-Nada es imposible- agregó Mustang sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

-Listo- dijo Winry al terminar con la pierna de Ed –en realidad no había mucho que hacer, por extraño que parezca los cuidaste mucho.

Ed se levantó y comenzó a estirar y contraer los miembros de automail. Ahora se explicaba su buen funcionamiento, Winry era una excelente mecánica.

-Gracias- dijo Ed –son estupendos

Winry sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ed, por un momento se quedó pensando con la mirada ausente

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Ed, sentándose a su lado

-Estaba recordando cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Winry con melancolía –no recuerdo ni un solo momento en que no estuviera contigo y con Al

-Desearía poder recordarlo- comentó Ed –pero seguro era muy divertido

-Lo era- agregó ella sonriendo, para luego, componiendo un semblante más serio agregó –dime, Ed ¿cómo te sientes? Quiero decir, qué se siente no recordar nada

Edward se quedó pensando un momento, reflexionando su respuesta para luego agregar:

-Es frustrante- comentó –no saber por qué estás en cierto lugar y no poder recordar a las personas con las que convivías, es como, si alguien hubiera puesto un gran espacio en blanco en el lugar donde se supone deberían estar mis recuerdos.

Winry posó su mano sobre la de Ed y mirándolo con dulzura agregó:

-Te aseguro, Ed, que te recuperarás

-Lo sé- dijo Ed que, ante la sorpresa de la rubia tomó su mano –por otra parte, debo agregar que es reconfortante saber que hay tantas personas preocupadas por mí y que están dispuestas a apoyarme en cualquier momento

Ambos se miraron por un momento, inconscientemente habían acortado la distancia entre sí y ahora sus alientos chocaban, con la intención de volverse uno solo. Winry sólo quería acortar la poca distancia que había entre ella y los labios de Edward sin importarle nada más. Por su parte, Ed, no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules pero, a su vez, se moría de ganas de probar los suaves labios de la rubia que tenía en frente.

Se oyeron toquidos a la puerta y al no haber respuesta alguien entró violentamente a la habitación. La figura del Coronel Mustang entró a escena mientras que los dos jóvenes se separaban sorprendidos a la vez que miraban al Coronel.

-Me parece que van muy rápido- dijo Mustang seriamente

-¿¡A qué te refieres!?- exclamó apenado Edward a la vez que Winry enrojecía de la cara. Era obvio llegar a la conclusión del Coronel si se consideraba que la puerta tenía el seguro puesto y al entrar veían a Edward semidesnudo demasiado cerca de su linda mecánica.

-Edward Elric- dijo Mustang tomándolo del hombro y apuntándolo con una pistola –estás bajo mi custodia

El Coronel Mustang se llevó a Edward a rastras ante la mirada confundida de Winry.

-A veces Roy tiende a exagerar las cosas- comentó Riza entrando al cuarto –Winry, tendrás que acompañarme

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Winry -¿a dónde se llevaron a Ed?

-No te preocupes lo verás en unas cuantas horas

-No entiendo

-Si vienes conmigo, lo entenderás- agregó Riza enigmáticamente

* * *

-No puedo creer lo que hará el Coronel- comentó Mei

-Es el tipo de cosas que él haría- agregó Al, mientras caminaba junto con Mei a la salida del Cuartel General –es un gesto muy amable de su parte

-A mi me parece que está tentando a la suerte- comentó Mei

Al y Mei continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la puerta del Cuartel donde su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver a Ling y Ran Fan en la puerta del Cuartel

-Mei- dijo Ling sin perder tiempo en saludos –necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- exclamó Mustang bajando de un vehículo negro, estaba a punto de anochecer en la ciudad. Después de Roy bajo Edward, ya completamente vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje. El cabello lo llevaba sujeto en su tradicional trenza. Se veía muy elegante y apuesto a decir verdad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ed examinando la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta –primero me sacas del hotel, semidesnudo y después me prestas este traje y me traes sin explicación alguna a este lugar.

-No te confundas- dijo Mustang –ese traje no es mío, tuve que comprarte uno a tu talla, te aseguro que los míos te quedan grandes.

-¿A quién le dijiste que estaba pequeño?- se molestó Ed

-Ya, ya- dijo Mustang restándole importancia –puedes quedarte con él si quieres. Sé paciente, estamos esperando compañía

-¿Compañía?- se extrañó Ed

-Esta noche, mi querido Acero, será tu primera cita- comentó Mustang mientras un vehículo llegaba al lugar. Después de estacionarse, del vehículo bajaron dos personas. Una de ellas, la Teniente Hawkeye que usaba ropa de civil, la otra muchacha era Winry Rockbell, pero era una Winry completamente diferente. Ella vestía un hermoso y elegante vestido largo, color violeta, el vestido, aunque tenía un escote algo discreto no demeritaba los atributos de la rubia que además calzaba zapatillas plateadas a juego con los aretes y una gargantilla. Winry llevaba el cabello suelto y en su rostro se notaba un ligero maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus bellas facciones. Ed y el Coronel se quedaron admirando a la belleza abrumadora que había bajado del auto y que ahora se dirigía, junto con la Teniente hacia ellos.

-Que bueno que has crecido, Acero, así no se verán disparejos juntos- agregó Mustang con tono burlón, pero Ed no le hizo caso. En esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para Winry, quien a su vez tenía su atención fija en Ed.

-Te vez hermosa- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Edward

-Y tú muy apuesto- contestó Winry sonriendo

-Bueno- interrumpió Mustang –esta es la parte en que Hawkeye y yo nos despedimos

Riza y Roy se retiraron del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola que por unos momentos no atinaban que decir.

-Espero las cosas salgan bien, Coronel- dijo Riza tomada del brazo de Roy

-¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?- preguntó Mustang –están destinados a estar juntos, sólo es cuestión de amañar un poco las cosas. Si ambos no aprovechan esta oportunidad entonces mataré a Acero.

-No lo se- agregó Hawkeye –creo que las circunstancias no son las correctas, después de todo con la amnesia de Ed…

-Te aseguro que ese no es ningún impedimento- argumentó Mustang –cuando se ama a alguien no hay fuerza capaz de hacerte olvidar a esa persona

-Eso es muy romántico de tu parte- observó Riza –raro en ti

-El amor cambia a las personas- dijo Roy deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a los ojos color ámbar de la Teniente agregó –te lo he demostrado

Riza sonrió a su prometido y dejó que éste abriera la puerta del auto para retirarse, el otro vehículo se quedaba para llevar a Ed y Winry de regreso al hotel.

-La cena, la ropa y el transporte los pague yo así que espero haya resultados o le cobraré con intereses los gastos a Acero- agregó Roy al subirse al auto

-Nunca cambia, Coronel- agregó Riza sonriendo

* * *

Después de situarse en una mesa, Ed y Winry comían lo más naturalmente posible, digo esto porque daba la casualidad o mala suerte de que el restaurante era el mismo donde anteriormente desayunaran, los meseros y demás equipo miraban atentos la escena esperando por el momento en que la bomba volviera a explotar.

Winry observaba a Ed, quien no había vuelto a decir nada desde que la elogiara a fuera del hotel y a decir verdad se le veía serio, incluso molesto.

-Ed- llamó ella al rubio –si la situación te incomoda pues creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se extraño el rubio

-Te vez molesto- dijo Winry

-Claro que lo estoy. Me irrita un poco que no me traigan a un lugar sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de decirme a dónde íbamos. Ya es suficiente con la amnesia.

-¿El Coronel no te lo dijo?- preguntó Winry –desde que te fuiste secuestrado la Teniente Hawkeye me puso al tanto

-Vaya- repuso Ed tomando de la copa de vino blanco –la próxima vez, preferiría que ella me secuestrara

-Eso sonó muy perverso, Edward Elric- agregó Winry mitad molesta mitad divertida ante el comentario de su acompañante.

-Aunque, por otra parte, me alegra- comentó Edward –me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

Winry sonrió ante el comentario y por un momento ninguno de los dos habló sólo se dedicaron a comer la rica comida que les sirvieran.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ed?- dijo al fin Winry dejando el tenedor y cuchillo a un lado

-Claro- contestó Ed

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Xing?

Ed pensó un momento para luego contestar:

-En realidad no es gran cosa- dijo él –sólo recuerdo que caminé y caminé en dirección al este, y a la mitad del caminó, mucho antes de llegar encontré a unos comerciantes. Por pura casualidad, me di cuenta que iban al este, más allá del desierto así que decidí unirme a ellos a cambio, claro, de ayudarles con su cargamento. Después de que llegué a Xing simplemente me quedé un tiempo observando a la gente hasta el día en que me encontré con Ling tirado en el suelo, por supuesto, en ese entonces no sabía quien era él, pero sucedió algo extraño, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo y fue así como me llevo consigo.

-Vaya- comentó Winry –es realmente interesante

-Estuve unos días con Ling, Xing es un lugar maravilloso ni te imaginas. Un día llegó el Coronel y fue entonces cuando me obligaron a regresar a Amestris.

-Esa es mi parte favorita ¿Sabes?- agregó Winry

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin novedades, Ed y Winry platicaron amenamente y se divirtieron mucho a decir verdad. Más tarde, cuando terminaron de cenar; un vehículo (en el que venía Roy y Edward) los llevó de regreso al hotel, donde ahora los dos se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Winry y Mei.

-Me la pase muy bien- dijo Winry sonriendo, debido al clima traía puesto el saco de Ed encima del vestido

-Igual yo- contestó Edward –deberíamos dejar que el Coronel pagara más seguido las salidas

Ambos rieron un momento aunque después esa risa se vio transformada por un intercambio de miradas largo e intenso.

-Winry yo- susurró Ed –quisiera preguntarte algo

-Dime, Ed- contestó Winry sin dejar de mirar esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban

Ed levantó su mano izquierda y con ella acarició el cabello rubio de Winry y sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos azules preguntó:

-¿En realidad sólo somos amigos?

De cualquier pregunta que podría haber formulado Edward, esa era la pregunta que precisamente Winry menos esperaba. Winry no sabía que contestar y Ed interpretó su silencio no queriendo crear un malentendido agregó:

-No me malinterpretes, es que… no dejo de pensar, mejor dicho… no dejo de sentir algo aquí- dijo llevándose su mano izquierda a la altura del corazón –cada vez que te veo sólo quiero quedarme contigo. No lo sé, es muy confuso, no encuentro las palabras para explicarme.

-Ed, yo no sé en realidad la forma en que tú me veías –confesó Winry bajando la mirada, ella sabía que era el momento de decirlo así que decidida subió la mirada y agregó –aún así, quiero que sepas, que desde hace tiempo estoy enamorada de ti

Winry observó un momento a Edward esperando por cualquier razón, sin embargo el alquimista no decía nada.

-Yo quisiera recordar- dijo Ed, y en verdad se esforzaba en hacerlo, tanto comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y para aquilatar el dolor tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza –pero no puedo, en serio. Por más que trato no puedo recordar nada.

Winry vio con tristeza a Ed, quien realmente se veía desesperado por tratar de recordar algo de su pasado, algo que lo ligara a ella, algo que le dijera lo que realmente sentía por ella, por Winry Rockbell

-Edward- Winry tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Ed para que sus ojos dorados sólo la vieran a ella –la última vez que nos vimos en Reesembool dejaste una nota en la almohada de mi cuarto. Debido a esa nota, supe que volverías para quedarte conmigo.

-¿Y qué era lo que decía esa nota?- preguntó Ed

-"Te amo"- dijo Winry con lágrimas en los ojos –al principio no lo creí, pensé que era una broma. Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, necesitaba aclarar puntos contigo, no obstante cuando regresaste todo se complicó. Al ver que padecías amnesia me era imposible preguntarte nada, no obstante decidí esperar pacientemente al día en que te recuperaras

Ed iba a interrumpir a Winry para decirle algo pero ella prosiguió elevando un poco la voz para que la dejara continuar.

-Sin embargo, estos últimos días que he estado contigo me he dado cuenta que quizá sea verdad lo que escribiste y no sabes cuánto me alegraría de que así fuera.

-Te lo juro, Winry que no recuerdo, pero aún así…

-Si tienes alguna duda, por qué no le preguntas a tu corazón. El corazón nunca olvida, es cuestión de pedirle "sólo trata de recordar"

Ed cerró un momento los ojos y trató de aclarar sus ideas, preguntándose que era exactamente lo que sentía por Winry. Era un sentimiento intenso, cálido y agradable que lo hacía sentir que era inmensamente afortunado sólo por estar al lado de Winry, sólo por hablar con ella, por pelear con ella, por abrazarla… ¿acaso eso era amor? Valía la pena averiguarlo.

Ed abrió los ojos, Winry ya no le estaba sosteniendo el rostro, así que ahora fue el turno de él para hacerlo. Sintiendo que su corazón latía a cien por hora, Edward fue acercándose lentamente a Winry, por fin, después de un interminable segundo sus labios chocaron en un beso que ambos correspondieron. Edward bajó las manos hacía la cintura de Winry quien tenía sus manos entrelazadas entre el cabello de Ed. El beso, en un principio tierno, subió de intensidad tornándose ahora en uno apasionado. Tanto Edward como Winry se empeñaban a no soltarse, como si de eso dependiera su vida, cómo si, al momento de soltarse toda la magia se perdiera y entonces volvieran a lo mismo de siempre.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez sería diferente. Winry quitó su mano izquierda del cuello de Ed y buscó a tientas la puerta de la habitación rogando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera abierta y sobre todo vacía.

La puerta se abrió y ambos, besándose aún, pasaron a la recamara. Ed cerró la puerta cuando hubieron pasado y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia. Aprovechando el momento de poder tomar aliento, Winry buscó la corbata de Ed y la desajustó para después desabrochar los botones de su camisa y dejar al descubierto su bien formado torso. Edward, por su parte tampoco perdió el tiempo y volviendo a besar los labios de Winry encontró la manera de bajar el cierre del vestido que le obstruía la vista de la maravillosa anatomía de Winry Rockbell. En cuanto se deshicieron una última prenda (el pantalón de Ed) ambos cayeron a la cama, sólo en ropa interior, dejándose llevar por esa pasión incontrolable que ahora los invadía. Para ellos, en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie más, no había ninguna otra forma de expresarse el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Nada más. Así debía ser. De esa forma tenía que ser, sin embargo…

"_-No debería ser así"- _dijo una vocecita a lo lejos, en una parte muy remota de la cabeza de Ed, que después subió de volumen cambiando a la oración _"-¡No lo hagas! ¡No es justo!-"_

Ed se apartó bruscamente de Winry y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No puedo- sentenció el rubio mirando al suelo ante una confundida Winry –lo siento

-¿De qué hablas, Ed?

-No puedo hacerte esto- prosiguió Ed mirando a los ojos a Winry –No es justo

Winry puso una mano en el brazo de Ed y mirándolo preocupada preguntó:

-¿Eso quiere decir, que no me amas, Edward Elric?

-Esa es la cuestión, por que te amo, no es justo. No debemos hacer esto, no ahora.

-Pero, Ed, yo quiero… también es mi decisión y lo sabes

-¡¡¡¡NO LO ENTIENDES!!!!- gritó Ed exasperado asustando a Winry -¿¡Qué pasaría si de repente recupero la memoria pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó cuando padecía amnesia?!

Edward desvió la mirada una vez más observando el suelo agregó:

-No quiero pensar en lo mal que te sentirías. No quiero herirte de esa forma. No quiero verte sufrir.

Winry, por respuesta abrazó a Ed por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. De inmediato Edward se sintió mejor, y se convenció de que era la mejor decisión.

-Si eso llegase a pasar, yo misma me encargaré de que lo vuelvas a recordar

-No, Winry- dijo Ed acariciando los brazos de la rubia –sería más justo para ti si la próxima vez ambos pudiéramos recordar.

-Está bien, esta vez lo haremos a tu manera- concedió Winry después de un rato –sólo te pido, que me concedas un último favor

-Lo que quieras- repuso Ed

-Quédate conmigo- le susurró ella al oído –esta noche

Ed se volteó para quedar frente a Winry y acariciando la mejilla de Winry dijo:

-Yo siempre estaré contigo

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez de una forma calmada y tierna, ya habría tiempo para otras cosas, de momento no habría que precipitarse. Edward y Winry se acostaron juntos en la misma cama uno frente al otro, abrazados como si siempre tuviera que haber sido así, ellos dos, destinados a estar juntos sin importar los obstáculos o las personas que pudieran intervenir para evitarlo.

Winry se durmió al instante, teniendo a Edward al lado nada le parecía preocupar ahora, se sentía feliz y tranquila, a la vez que protegida, pues esta noche el Alquimista de Acero velaría su sueño.

Edward contemplaba a Winry mientras dormía, sentía por vez primera, desde que perdiera la memoria, que por fin estaba en el lugar correcto por que esa noche él estaba con Winry, y él, Edward Elric, estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara nunca olvidaría lo que realmente sentía por la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

* * *

"_Una vez más el sueño volvía. Ed esquivaba los ataques con precisión a la vez que atacaba. Sin embargo, su oponente era igual de hábil que él y lograba esquivar los ataques que el rubio alquimista mandaba. La batalla era pareja._

_Ed miró alrededor, estaba rodeado de escombros, más tarde buscaría a los demás, pero antes de pensar en algo más una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Alquimista de Acero_

_-Lo mismo pregunto- contestó Ed limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo izquierdo._

_-Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano- agregó la voz –Todo mundo lo pagará_

_-¡Eso nunca!- gritó Ed lanzando otro ataque, esquivado por su adversario –un tonto homúnculo como tú no podrá ganarme_

_-Sin embargo este tonto homúnculo sabe cual es tu talón de Aquiles_

_-No pienso caer en tus trampas, Pride- dijo Edward sin embargo sintió que algo no iba bien_

_-Por el momento has ganado, alquimista- prosiguió Pride –pero me vengaré. Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir._

_-Eso no sucederá por que yo te mataré antes- contestó Ed, pero el miedo se apoderó de él, ahora se arrepentía de dejar esa nota en la recamara de Winry. Pero no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a ella._

_-Sé lo que te va a pasar, lo escuché de tu propio padre- dijo Pride –y aunque no será definitivo, te diré algo. Cuando recuperes la memoria será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá terminado"._

Edward Elric despertó sobresaltado como si hubiera despertado de un largo y tortuoso sueño. Miró por un momento a su alrededor, en realidad no sabía que hacía ahí por qué estaba en un cuarto de hotel cuando él recordaba a la perfección que se encontraba peleando contra Pride.

Ed no acababa de entender cómo había terminado ahí cuando descubrió que no estaba solo. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver a Winry acostada a su lado, plácidamente dormida y al igual que él se encontraba semidesnuda. Ed recordó las palabras de Pride "_Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir". _Ed miró a Winry y se sintió realmente mal, fuera lo que fuera no era bueno a lo que la exponía.

_-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- _pensó Edward confundido, sin embargo, de momento, no hubo respuesta.

_

* * *

_

Hello again!!!

_Bueno, otra vez aquí molestando espero les haya agradado el capitulo, por favor dejen sus review en verdad es muy importante para mí saber su opinión acerca del fic, de antemano gracias por la atención y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero no demorarme mucho (es que ya entre a la escuela ToT) _

_Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer unos agradecimientos especiales:_

_ Megumi Minami_

_ Gabe Logan_

_Me encantan los comentarios que dejan XD en serio gracias, tmbn a Carlos mi mejor amigo que siempre lee esta historia_

_xoxo ;)_


	10. De regreso a la realidad

_

* * *

_

Hello!!!!

_Bueno aquí yo reportándome después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo de no hacerlo, antes que nada una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, me llegaban comentarios acerca de cuándo subiría un nuevo capitulo pero desafortunadamente la escuela estaba consumiendo el mayor de mis tiempo por una parte y por la otra como que doña inspiración no llegaba y entonces me quedaba sin la idea de cómo proseguir la historia, que por cierto estamos entrando a la fase final XD… ToT, pero les contare un día me encontraba en clase de conta pensando en la nada cuando muchas ideas se me vinieron a la mente acerca de la historia (incluso nuevas para un nuevo fic pero eso lo platicare luego) y pues aprovechando la "interesante" clase sobre control interno me puse a escribir y he aquí todas las ideas se convirtieron en lo que es este capitulo y los que siguen XD (gracias inspiración aunque no se que hubiera hecho si hubieras llegado en un examen XD) bueno, ya no los aburro mas con mis traumas de mis clases de teoría (zzzzzzz) aquí el nuevo capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado y claro agradeciéndoles por su tiempo y todos esos comentarios que en verdad me ayudan mucho a continuar la historia, ahora sin mas preámbulo y agrego lo de siempre __los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka, el nuevo capitulo _

_xoxo ;)_

**Capítulo 10… De regreso a la realidad**

"_Una vez más el sueño volvía. Ed esquivaba los ataques con precisión a la vez que atacaba. Sin embargo, su oponente era igual de hábil que él y lograba esquivar los ataques que el rubio alquimista mandaba. La batalla era pareja._

_Ed miró alrededor, estaba rodeado de escombros, más tarde buscaría a los demás, pero antes de pensar en algo más una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Alquimista de Acero_

_-Lo mismo pregunto- contestó Ed limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo izquierdo._

_-Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano- agregó la voz –Todo mundo lo pagará_

_-¡Eso nunca!- gritó Ed lanzando otro ataque, esquivado por su adversario –un tonto homúnculo como tú no podrá ganarme_

_-Sin embargo este tonto homúnculo sabe cual es tu talón de Aquiles_

_-No pienso caer en tus trampas, Pride- dijo Edward sin embargo sintió que algo no iba bien_

_-Por el momento has ganado, alquimista- prosiguió Pride –pero me vengaré. Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir._

_-Eso no sucederá por que yo te mataré antes- contestó Ed, pero el miedo se apoderó de él, ahora se arrepentía de dejar esa nota en la recamara de Winry. Pero no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a ella._

_-Sé lo que te va a pasar, lo escuché de tu propio padre- dijo Pride –y aunque no será definitivo, te diré algo. Cuando recuperes la memoria será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá terminado"._

Edward Elric despertó sobresaltado como si hubiera despertado de un largo y tortuoso sueño. Miró por un momento a su alrededor, en realidad no sabía que hacía ahí por qué estaba en un cuarto de hotel cuando él recordaba a la perfección que se encontraba peleando contra Pride.

Ed no acababa de entender cómo había terminado ahí cuando descubrió que no estaba solo. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver a Winry acostada a su lado, plácidamente dormida y al igual que él se encontraba semidesnuda. Ed recordó las palabras de Pride "_Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir". _Ed miró a Winry y se sintió realmente mal, fuera lo que fuera no era bueno a lo que la exponía.

_-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- _pensó Edward confundido, sin embargo, de momento, no hubo respuesta.

Edward seguía preguntándose que diablos había hecho, aunque su deducción era la más obvia, si estaba en un hotel, junto con Winry en una cama y semidesnudos entonces no se podía significar otra cosa más que esa… pero era imposible, no pudo haber pasado algo así… no debió haber pasado nunca.

_-Tengo que buscar a Al-_ pensó Edward levantándose con cuidado de la cama no quería despertar a Winry y enterarse él de los detalles ocurridos.

Edward buscó por el cuarto y encontró su ropa regada por el piso, se puso el pantalón y la camisa notando que no era la ropa que acostumbraba llevar, si no que era una más elegante ¿dónde diablos había estado antes de despertar?

Ed salió del cuarto de puntillas y cerró la puerta con cuidado, había estado antes ahí, era el hotel donde solían hospedarse Al y él cuando llegaban a Central, entonces aún se encontraba en Central… aunque lo último que el rubio recordaba era que Central estaba destruida _–Definitivamente no entiendo nada- _pensó Ed observando un momento el pasillo.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención un chico rubio, de cabello corto salía del cuarto contiguo sin notar la mirada de sorpresa que se iba dibujando en la expresión de Edward Elric al descubrir que su hermano había recuperado al fin su cuerpo.

* * *

Al se encontraba en su habitación del hotel, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño en toda la noche, en parte se debía a que su hermano y Winry tardaron mucho en regresar por la cita planeada por el Coronel Mustang, él no se había quedado despierto por la curiosidad de ver que pasaba… bueno en parte sí, pero más que nada estaba listo para entrar a combate en el muy probable caso de que la cita terminara en una representación de la batalla de Isbhal, es decir una catástrofe total, sin embargo al escucharlos regresar no había escuchado algún grito de guerra así que el menor de los Elric supuso que las cosas habían salido milagrosamente bien, así que decidió descansar o al menos pensar más en lo ocurrido unas horas atrás.

_*****Flash Back*****_

-No puedo creer lo que hará el Coronel- comentó Mei

-Es el tipo de cosas que él haría- agregó Al, mientras caminaba junto con Mei a la salida del Cuartel General –es un gesto muy amable de su parte

-A mi me parece que está tentando a la suerte- comentó Mei

Al y Mei continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la puerta del Cuartel donde su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver a Ling y Ran Fan en la puerta del Cuartel

-Mei- dijo Ling sin perder tiempo en saludos –necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Después de recuperados por la sorpresa Al y Mei llevaron a Ran Fan y Ling al hotel para que les explicarán que querían. Se encontraban en la habitación de Winry y Mei. La expresión, por lo regular alegre de Mei, se ensombreció mientras Ling le relataba lo acontecido.

-Es por eso que debes regresar a Xing- dijo un serio Ling –urgentemente

-Pero yo- dijo Mei bajando la mirada –no tengo el secreto de la inmortalidad, no sería de gran utilidad si regreso

-Te equivocas- le dijo Ran Fan –no importa si tienes o no el secreto, tienes que luchar por tu clan, ellos confían en ti, no puedes defraudarlos

-Además- dijo Ling componiendo una breve sonrisa –el clan Yao está dispuesto a ayudarlos, bueno no creo que todo el clan pero al menos si el príncipe de Xing, o sea yo

-Gracias- dijo Mei mirando a Ling totalmente agradecida –aunque creo que los de mi clan deben estar furiosos conmigo, no he regresado ni dado señales de vida y supongo que se encuentran decepcionados de mí

-Habrá tiempo para hablar de eso- le aconsejó Ran Fan

-Claro, después de la pelea- coincidió Ling –tiene tiempo que no damos un golpe de estado, no hay que perder la práctica

A pesar de su preocupación Mei sonrió un poco ante el comentario irónico de Ling, no importaba lo que pasará ahora ni mucho menos como se desarrollarían las cosas después el determinar hacer o no hacer una acción era lo que podía cambiar el rumbo de sus destinos.

-Entonces no se hable más- agregó Mei con el entusiasmo de siempre –hay que hacer algo por Xing también

-Bien dicho, princesa- dijo Ling en broma tomando la maleta de Mei que misteriosamente estaba preparada –es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?- interrumpió Al que hasta ese momento se encontraba callado

-Considera que Xing no está a la vuelta de la esquina- inquirió Ling –deberían regalarnos algo a los que hemos cruzado el desierto, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he hecho

-Está bien- dijo Al resignado, por alguna razón desde que se enteró de que Mei iba a regresar a su país se sentía sumamente desolado.

-Los dejaremos un momento, para que se despidan- agregó Ran Fan tomando la maleta de Mei de las manos de Ling –nos gustaría quedarnos pero es ahora a nuestro país al que debemos salvar.

Ran Fan y Ling se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir Ling volteó a ver a Al y preguntó:

-Por cierto, Ed ¿está mejor?

-De momento aún no recupera la memoria, pero ya no ha tratado de escapar- comentó Al

-Eso es un avance- agregó Ling sonriendo –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Al

Ling y Ran Fan salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta dejando a los dos alquimistas solos sin saber que decirse.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida- comentó Mei después de un rato –muchas gracias por todo, Al

-Gracias a ti- le dijo Al –me ayudaste mucho sobre todo cuando más lo necesitaba

-Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo contigo- dijo Mei con melancolía –me hubiera gustado ver a Ed recuperarse por completo, pero mi clan me necesita y no los puedo defraudar

-Lo sé- le dijo Al –sólo prométeme una cosa, que te cuidarás mucho

-No me subestimes- agregó Mei sonriendo –sabes que no soy fácil de vencer

Mei y Al se abrazaron en señal de despedida, ambos se sentían tristes sólo por el hecho de separarse, se habían vuelto tan unidos que ahora costaba trabajo entender que vivían en países totalmente diferentes y demasiado lejanos, no obstante cuando se quiere a alguien no importan esas insulsas diferencias

Antes de separarse Mei le dio un beso en la mejilla a Al y mirándolo a los ojos agregó:

-Sabes, Al, hace mucho tiempo que me gustas –Mei continuó sonriendo y mirando al alquimista sorprendido que llevaba por nombre Alphonse Elric –eres una persona sumamente amable y un gran hermano, más que gustarme sólo por tu físico me he enamorado de tu alma que es pura y sincera y espero en verdad, que nos volvamos a ver

Mei salió de la habitación antes de que Al pudiera decir algo más. Mei lo amaba, ahora la pregunta era, qué era lo que él, Al, sentía por ella.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Al miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y advirtió que eran las 9 de la mañana, bueno que más daba estarse lamentando en el cuarto solito, sería mejor que saliera a buscar a su hermano o fuera con el Coronel y le preguntará si sabía que había pasado

Al abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo sin advertir al muchacho rubio que lo miraba asombrado, Al, en ese momento no atendía a nada ni a nadie, es por eso que no notó la presencia de su hermano hasta cuando Edward lo abrazó.

-¡¡¡Al!!!- exclamó feliz Edward abrazando a su hermano –¡¡¡¡recuperaste tu cuerpo!!!!

Al, confundido apartó a su hermano y agregó algo molesto

-Muy buena broma, hermano, pero bien sabes que llevo tiempo así

-¿Tiempo?- preguntó Ed confundido -¿a qué te refieres, Al?

-Olvídalo, Ed- dijo Al restándole importancia –a veces eres tan extraño, que me hace pensar si tal vez tanto golpe de Winry te habrá terminado por hacer daño.

La cara de Ed enrojeció al escuchar el nombre de Winry, pero aún así el alquimista de acero trató de permanecer lo más sereno que pudo y cambiando de tema agregó:

-¿Al, qué hacemos aquí?

-Estás determinado a molestarme hoy ¿verdad?- inquirió Al mirando a Edward fijamente –no estoy de humor para bromas, hermano

-Es en serio- insistió Ed que se empezaba a molestar –por qué estamos aquí

-¡¡¡Ya te lo he explicado miles de veces, para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria!!!

-¿Memoria?- repitió Ed confundido, pero de pronto encontró lógica en lo que pasaba, el hecho de que se encontrara en un lugar que no recordaba haber estado antes de perder el conocimiento y que su hermano ya hubiera recuperado su cuerpo. Ed se llevo una mano tapándose la boca, como solía hacer siempre que intentaba razonar algo.

Al miró el ademán hecho por su hermano, y entonces vio que algo le pasaba aunque Al advirtió a Edward confundido, desde que regresara de Xing no lo había visto tan, tan, tan el mismo, no había otra palabra para describir en sus ojos de Ed se podía observar al Edward Elric con el que Al había crecido y compartido muchas aventuras.

-¿Hermano?- dijo Al intentando parecer tranquilo -¿Te sientes bien?

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo quieres que me sienta si no contestas lo que te pregunto!!!???- contestó Ed en una de sus típicas rabietas

En vez de enojarse o contestarle algo a Ed, Al sonrió y ahora fue él quien abrazó a su hermano mayor

-Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, hermano- dijo Al una vez que se separó de Ed

-Tomaré eso como un "te explicaré lo que pasa, Ed"- dijo Ed –estoy realmente confundido y creo saber por qué

-Esto es una gran noticia, tenemos que decirles a todos, ¿sabes, Ed?, han estado muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo Winry- dijo Al olvidando por momento su tristeza, que su hermano hubiera recuperado la memoria lo ponía realmente contento –creo que hay que decirle a ella primero, se alegrará mucho cuando se entere

Al se dirigió al cuarto de Winry para comunicarle la noticia pero Ed lo detuvo jalándole la camisa

-No creo que sea una buena idea- comentó Ed mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué no?- contestó Al aunque luego agregó –por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-No lo sé- contestó Ed que seguía mirando a la nada (N/A: aaa como es divertida la nada vdd?? XD) –cuando desperté ya había recuperado la memoria

Al guardó silencio un momento, reflexionando la situación. Ed no había llegado a su habitación en toda la noche y si a eso le agregábamos el plan del Coronel Mustang entonces la solución al problema era más obvia que el hecho de que dos más dos son cuatro.

-Hermano- dijo Al componiendo una sonrisita pícara –¿qué hacías en la habitación de Winry?

Edward Elric enrojeció más que un tomate y esquivando la mirada de su hermano agregó:

-Yo no… qué te hace pensar eso… yo nunca… Winry y yo… Te juro que yo no recuerdo nada… pero es que ella… y yo… nosotros… bueno es que la verdad es que no se lo que pasó… cuando desperté ella estaba ahí… y yo con ella… y los dos… y… y…

-Me sorprende la facilidad con la que te delatas tú solo- dijo Al divertido –sólo lo dije para ver si caías

Ed miró a su hermano menor con ganas de matarlo, pero de momento, al recordar a Winry también recordó las últimas palabras que le dijera Pride quizá ya mucho tiempo atrás "_Cuando recuperes la memoria será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá terminado"._

-Dime, Al- preguntó Ed con repentina seriedad –¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Algo?- repitió Al -¿a qué te refieres?

-Si, o sea- dijo Ed que no quería preocupar a Al por si no había pasado nada –algún acontecimiento raro, mmm una pelea no sé, cualquier cosa

-Bueno, han pasado algunas cosas- admitió Al –nada malo por supuesto, pero creo que no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelas todas. Creo que lo mejor será ir con el Coronel Mustang, le alegrará mucho saber que has recuperado la memoria

-¿Y a qué tenemos que ir con el Coronelucho ese?- preguntó Edward como niño chiquito al que le quieren hacer tomar un jarabe que sabía horrible

-Si lo prefieres podemos ir con Winry- sugirió Al como si nada

-Por eso digo que me encantaría ver al Coronel Mustang- dijo Ed comenzando a caminar –vamos Al, se nos hace tarde

* * *

El Coronel Roy Mustang se encontraba pensando sentado en su escritorio, la noche anterior había recibido una llama muy intrigante:

_*****Flash Back*****_

Después de ejecutar su plan "cena romántica Acero-Winry" y llevar Riza a su casa el Coronel Roy Mustang acababa de arribar a su residencia. Se encontraba cansado, pero aún así que su plan maestro saliera a la perfección (a lo menos hasta donde él se enteró) lo ponía la mar de contento.

Mustang caminó hasta el refrigerador y buscó algo de comer, sabía que debería haberse quedado en casa de Riza, al menos ella tenía comida para alimentarlo

_-Qué remedio-_ pensó el Coronel mirando su refrigerador casi vacio _–empezaré una dieta hoy_

Resignado, Roy cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y se disponía a ir a la cama cuando escuchó que el teléfono llamaba

_-¿Quién será a esta hora?-_ pensó Mustang descolgando el auricular _–quizá sea Riza que quiere que regrese a su casa- _pensó el alquimista de Fuego ilusionado con poder cenar bien esa noche aunque de pronto cambio la expresión en su rostro por una resignada _–lo más seguro es que sea del restaurante, seguramente Acero ya hecho a perder la cena y ahora se los está llevando la policía_

La sorpresa de Roy fue inmediata cuando una contestadora le anunció que tenía una llamada de Drachma de parte de la Mayor General Olivier Milla Armstrong, una vez aceptada la llamada el Coronel Mustang pudo escuchar la fuerte y decidida voz de su "querida" colega

-¿Mucho frio en las montañas, Mayor?- preguntó Mustang una vez que hubo contestado al saludo de la Mayor

-No es momento para bromas- le contestó la Mayor –tengo una noticia muy importante que darte, Roy

-¿Algún problema con la defensa de Briggs?- preguntó algo nervioso el Coronel

-En lo absoluto- le cortó la Mayor elevando la voz –hemos mermado las defensas y en estos momentos el ejercito de Drachma, aunque sigue dando batalla está comenzando a retroceder

-¿A qué te refieres con, "comenzando a retroceder"- preguntó Roy

-Me molesta decirlo, pero Drachma tomó parte de la Fortaleza, costó mucho esfuerzo por parte de mis hombres pero logramos tomar ese territorio como nuestro una vez mas.

"Los alquimistas de Drachma son increíbles a pesar de que eran muy pocos. Supongo que era el mismo ambiente en la época de Ishbal"

Mustang simplemente escuchaba, esperando que de un momento a otro Armstrong diera la mala noticia.

-Aunque logramos derrotar a la mayoría, descubrimos demasiado tarde por qué estaban atacando esa parte de la fortaleza

Roy puso atención al énfasis que Olivier dio a la palabra "esa" y supuso a qué se refería su interlocutora.

-Roy, ¿recuerdas los túneles que formaban ese círculo de transmutación gigante a lo largo de Amestris?

-¿Están caminando por debajo de nosotros?- preguntó el Coronel para confirmar su sospecha

-Exacto- confirmó Olivier –lo más probable es que se dirijan a Central, pero hay que estar alertas, no sabemos cómo vayan a atacar.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-Ya deja de preocuparte tanto- le aconsejó la Teniente Hawkeye a Roy al verlo tan pensativo

-No es preocupación- admitió Roy –estaba pensando que hay algo muy extraño en esta situación

_Un momento antes pero casi afuera del despacho del Coronel…_

-¡¡Entonces todo es culpa del Coronel!!- dijo Edward quien caminaba junto a su hermano a punto de llegar al Cuartel General -¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!

Alphonse rió ante la rabieta de su hermano, ahora que se había recuperado parecía que todo comenzaba a mejorar.

-¿Entonces ahora no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste cuando padecías amnesia?- preguntó Al

-mmmm… no del todo- contestó Ed después de un rato de meditarlo, encaminándose ahora al despacho del Coronel Mustang

La puerta se abrió en cuanto los hermanos la tocaron y dejó ver a la Teniente Hawkeye que recibía a los hermanos con una alegre sonrisa (N/A: he de agregar que desde lo del compromiso se le notaba más alegre, y quién no jajaja, al menos yo si XD)

-Buenos días, Teniente- la saludó Al, sin embargo Ed rodeó a Hawkeye para encararse con el Coronel

-Vaya- dijo Mustang con su típico tono de autosuficiencia –no esperaba esta temprana visita. Pensé que, con toda la emoción de anoche te levantarías más tarde o a lo menos de momento tendrías mejores cosas que hacer

-¡¡¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios lo hiciste?!!- gritó Edward Elric furioso

-Por lo que veo no te fue nada bien- comentó con simpleza pero a la vez un poco de decepción el Coronel –Creo que perdí la apuesta, Riza

-¿¿¡¡APUESTA!!??- gritó Ed enojado -¿Crees que es algo para apostar? ¿Te parece gracioso hacerlo?

-Pues ayer te veías muy feliz- comentó Mustang –puedes preguntarle a mi Teniente, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Acero, aposte una cena y ahora me sales con que arruinaste la cita

-Yo no arruiné la cita- exclamó Ed bajando un poco el tono de voz

-¿Entonces cuenta, cómo estuvo?- dijo interesado el Coronel, a lo que Ed se sonrojó de sobremanera –apoco no era mejor hacer las cosas sin apresurarse

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo??!!- gritó Edward desesperado arrancándose el cabello

-Hermano, tu solo te delatas- dijo Al riendo nervioso ante la escena

-Entonces gane la apuesta- dijo emocionado el Coronel –me alegra hacer negocios a tu costa, es decir contigo

-Roy Mustang- susurró Ed para luego subir su tono de voz en un peligroso grito de guerra -¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIR!!!

Ed trató de acercarse a cumplir su objetivo, pero Al una vez más lo detuvo y tratando de hacerse oír encima del ruido de hacía su hermano mayor, Alphonse se dirigió a la Teniente y al Coronel.

-Resulta que esta mañana ha ocurrido algo- dijo Al aún deteniendo al furioso Ed –mi hermano ha recobrado la memoria

-¿Es cierto eso, Acero?- preguntó un serio Roy Mustang

Ed dejó de forcejear son su hermano menor y componiendo la actitud seria asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose al Coronel.

-Ya veo- comentó Roy como si no le importara pero la realidad era que sonrió ante la noticia–empezaba a acostumbrarme al otro Acero, aunque también opino que no hubo momento más oportuno

El Coronel recargó su cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas que estaban sobre el escritorio y miró a los hermanos Elric con seriedad, Al y Ed también le devolvieron la mirada, algo no precisamente bueno estaba pasando.

-Riza, por favor déjanos solos- dijo Mustang a su prometida quien asintió con la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mustang se quedó observando un momento la puerta, atrayendo este gesto la atención del Elric mayor.

-Es raro que llames a la Teniente Hawkeye por su nombre- observó Ed sin rodeos

-El cómo llame a mi Teniente, no es tu asunto, Acero- contestó Roy sin inmutarse pero Edward no quitaría el dedo del renglón

-Es que, considerando que he estado un tiempo "ausente" por decirlo así tal vez, podrías explicarme los acontecimientos que se han suscitado, Coronel- dijo Ed haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "Coronel".

-No hay nada que tenga que explicar de momento- prosiguió el Coronel

-Pues yo diría lo contrario- apostó Ed

-Al menos nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme- dijo Mustang en una clara indirecta que arrancó una mirada de rencor por parte de Edward –a algunos nos gusta tener la conciencia limpia

-Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora lo más importante es comunicarles que el ataque a Briggs ha sido bloqueado

-Vaya, eso si que es una buena noticia- opinó Al –ya sabía yo que la Mayor General Armstrong no daría lugar a cuartel

-No obstante- repuso Mustang –el ejercito de Drachma aún sigue insistiendo, al parecer esperan mermar nuestras defensas

-Nada que la Mayor General Armstrong tenga de que temer- opinó a su vez Ed, quien aunque no sabía muy bien la situación de Briggs conocía a la perfección la personalidad de Olivier Armstrong.

-Tal vez- dijo Mustang –sin embargo, cuando comenzó el ataque, Briggs tuvo algunas dificultades, es por eso que Armstrong tuvo que viajar hasta allá.

-¿Dificultades?- preguntaron Al y Ed al unísono.

-Usaban ni más ni menos que alquimistas en su ofensiva, y muy poderosos debería agregar. Una excelente estrategia y si quieren mi opinión irónica paradoja

-¿Y qué clase de alquimistas eran?- preguntó Al

-Los datos que tenemos son muy vagos, de lo poco que sabemos es que no son gran cantidad, pero como en el caso de Ishbal no se necesita un gran número de alquimistas para acabar con toda una brigada entera- el Coronel sonrió y continuó con su monólogo –afortunadamente, para el ejercito de Amestris el contar en sus filas con alquimistas estatales le proporciona la experiencia suficiente para poder contraatacar apropiadamente; no hubo demasiadas bajas, pero en realidad Drachma no tenía sólo por objetivo atacar la fortaleza

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ed

El Coronel Mustang explicó su conversación telefónica con la Mayor General Armstrong explicando la cuestión de los túneles.

-Ya veo- dijo Al -¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

-De momento se han alertado las tropas, hay guardias custodiando las posibles salidas de los túneles de Central. La Mayor General Armstrong me comunicó que no sabía a ciencia cierta el momento en que parte del ejercito irrumpió en los túneles ni la cantidad de personas que lo hicieron- comentó Mustang

-¿Entonces quieres que ayudemos en la defensa de Central?- preguntó Ed mirando al Coronel

-Efectivamente- dijo Mustang –sólo es cuestión de retener al enemigo, nada de matar y ustedes son las personas perfectas para llevar a cabo estas órdenes

-Si eso es lo que quieres- continuó Ed –entonces tienes la intención de interrogar a todos los que irrumpieron

No era pregunta, era una afirmación el Coronel Mustang sonrió antes de contestar

-Tan perspicaz como siempre. Tengo una sospecha y sé que alguien más, ajeno a Drachma está atrás de este ataque. Porque, quién más que no sea alguien de Amestris o que conozca el país sabe de los túneles, ese dato me intriga

-Tienes razón- coincidió Ed meditando las palabras del Coronel –en ese caso, cuenta con nosotros, Al y yo ayudaremos en la defensiva

-No tenías otra alternativa- dijo el Coronel –era una orden y tenías que acatarla lo quieras o no

-Si era una orden entonces por que te esforzaste en explicarnos- atajó Edward

-No me gusta que mis subordinados sigan órdenes sin sentido, al menos así saben lo que hacen- continuó Mustang

-Hablando de subordinados- intervino Edward –ahora si ¿podrías explicarme lo que hay entre la Teniente y tú?

* * *

Winry caminaba por las oficinas de Central buscando tanto a los hermanos Elric como a Mei, a quien no había visto desde el día pasado y ahora Winry se encontraba un poco preocupada por ella. En cuanto a Ed, ella sólo sabía que se había levantado antes que ella por que ya no estaba en el cuarto cuando la rubia despertó. Winry tenía la sensación de que Ed y Al se encontraba por alguna parte del lugar donde ahora se encontraba así que por eso caminaba buscando a alguien que le pareciera familiar.

Por otra parte, aunque buscara a sus amigos, Winry se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos. La noche anterior había ocurrido algo que ni en mil años se le hubiera ocurrido a la rubia, había sido tan hermoso y lo que, para Winry, más había significado además de la "confesión" de Ed, claro está, era el hecho de que él se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella. Este detalle no tenía precio, no obstante había más interrogantes en su futuro a corto plazo, por ejemplo: cómo seguiría su relación con Ed ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿seguirían como si nada hubiera pasado? Seguro que no, entonces eso quería decir que ahora ya eran más que amigos. En eso iba pensando Rockbell cuando al dar la vuelta la rubia chocó con alguien, alguien a quien por cierto le tiró todos los papeles que llevaba en sus brazos

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije yo sólo caminaba cuando…- dijo Winry disculpándose desde el suelo, con los ojos cerrados a causa de la colisión.

-No hay problema- contestó la voz de la Teniente Hawkeye, Winry abrió los ojos y observó que la Teniente le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse –los accidentes suceden

-Gracias- dijo Winry levantándose con la ayuda de Riza –aún así le debo una disculpa, Teniente

-Dime sólo Riza- aclaró ella sonriendo -¿venías con Edward?

-De hecho, lo estaba buscando- corrigió Winry -¿está por aquí?

-Él y Alphonse están platicando con el Coronel- comentó Riza

-Entonces los esperaré

-Debes estar muy contenta hoy- comentó Riza mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles

-Claro que lo estoy- contestó Winry agachándose para ayudar a la Teniente a recoger los papeles –a final de cuentas la cita fue maravillosa

-Los planes Roy muy rara vez salen a la perfección- comentó Riza mientras se levantaba una vez que hubo tomado todos los documentos de su lado –me alegra que éste haya sido la excepción

Winry también se levanto y sonrió a la Teniente

-Si que estás contenta- agregó Riza devolviéndole la sonrisa –que Edward haya recuperado la memoria esta mañana hasta parece un milagro

Winry soltó los papeles que tendía hacia la Teniente de la impresión en consecuencia los documentos se dispersaron por todo el suelo una vez más, aunque Winry no reparó en eso

-Dice que Ed acaba de recuperar la memoria- preguntó incrédula Winry

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Riza –pensé que ya te habías enterado, yo no debía…

-No se preocupe- contestó Winry sonriendo aunque en sus ojos se podía adivinar un poco de tristeza –me alegro de que al fin Ed se haya recuperado, pero dadas las circunstancias no me extraña en absoluto que no me dijera nada.

-¿Winry, estás bien?- preguntó Hawkeye con el semblante preocupado

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó Winry cambiando su expresión por una más decidida –creo que los esperaré afuera del despacho del Coronel, Riza. Y gracias por la información.

-Está bien- cedió la Teniente observando a la ojiazul –nos vemos, Winry

Winry Rockbell se quedó parada a la puerta del despacho del Coronel Mustang estaba esperando a que los Elric salieran de él. Había llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

-¿Así que al fin el Coronel Roy Mustang va a sentar cabeza y se va a casar?- preguntó un incrédulo Edward Elric haciéndole burla al Coronel

-Si lo que quieres es molestarme. No lo lograrás.

Habían pasado los tres alquimistas de discutir acerca de las defensas de Amestris a las futuras nupcias del Coronel con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Deberíamos hablar con la Teniente, Al- insistió Ed –debemos evitar que cometa tal error en su vida

-Al menos yo tengo la suficiente sensatez para aceptar mis sentimientos- agregó Roy un poquito molesto (N/A: si cómo no y yo no veo anime jaja)

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo Ed levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta –soy la persona más sensata de este mundo

-Y también la más modesta- agregó Al con sarcasmo mientras Ed abría la puerta. Edward ahogó un grito al ver a Winry que a su vez le miró sin captar muy bien el punto. El rubio cerró de un portazo y exclamó:

-Bueno, tal vez me equivoque- y riendo nervioso agregó –¿podría salir por la ventana, Coronel?

-Eres un cobarde de primera, Acero- dijo Mustang abriendo la puerta mientras que Ed no atinaba en dónde esconderse.

-Buenos días, Winry- saludó Mustang alegremente a la rubia que lo miraba desconcertada –disculpa a las personas que aún no recuerdan cómo abrir una puerta

Winry pasó al despacho y observó a los hermanos Elric. Al se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del Coronel con una sonrisita nerviosa. Mientras que Ed estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en frente del escritorio del Coronel tratando de actuar natural. La realidad era que estaba muy nervioso la simple presencia de Winry lo hacía sentir así.

-Pasa, Winry, pasa- dijo un amable Mustang –toma asiento, por favor. No, ahí no mejor aquí, frente Acero.

Winry tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba en frente a Edward, quien desvió su mirada y se dedicó a aparentar que nada estaba pasando.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de esta linda visita?- preguntó el Coronel una vez que se hubo sentado en su escritorio.

-Bueno, yo- dijo Winry observando a Ed quien ahora susurraba los elementos de la tabla periódica en orden y a la perfección –venía a preguntarle a Al dónde estaba Mei.

Al con un aire triste intentó responder lo más normal que pudo

-Ling y Ran Fan vinieron por ella anoche, al parecer hay complicaciones en Xing y mandaron llamar a Mei

-Ya veo- comentó Winry –es una lástima que no me haya podido despedir de ella

-Mei me dijo que los despidiera de su parte a todos- prosiguió Al –también dijo que regresaría pronto

-Ya veo- dijo Winry sonriendo al Elric menor -¡muchas gracias, Al!

A continuación Winry se levantó y antes de tocar el picaporte la voz del Coronel Mustang se dejó oír.

-¿Entonces no sabes la nueva buena?

Winry volteó y miró al Coronel con una leve curiosidad

-No, Coronel, pero me gustaría saber

-Nuestro querido Acero se ha recuperado de la amnesia- dijo Mustang señalando a Ed con una mano.

Winry observó un momento la escena, al fondo estaba el Coronel sonriendo radiante, un poco más al frente Al también sonriendo aunque con un matiz de nerviosismo del que carecía la sonrisa de Mustang y Ed, quien no le devolvía la mirada y proseguía con la tabla periódica ahora en sentido contrario

-Es una noticia maravillosa- comentó Winry con leve indiferencia –aunque me hubiera gustado más si, Edward me la hubiera comunicado por si mismo

La frialdad con la de Winry se expresó hizo que Ed volteara a mirarla preocupado pero eso a Winry no le importó, realmente estaba muy disgustada por la actitud de Edward, bueno que podía esperarse, ya era él mismo, pensaba la rubia.

-Dadas las circunstancias creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer- continuó Winry –aún así, estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

Edward no atinó a decir nada en su defensa así que Winry abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente cerrando de un fuerte portazo dejando a Roy y Al desconcertados por un momento, aunque después observaron acusadoramente a Edward quien sólo bajó la mirada un tanto culpable.

* * *

-Llevamos días caminando en este maldito túnel- dijo el Teniente Blair mientras un grupo de personas caminaba junto a él

-Vamos no pierda la fe, Teniente, muy pronto llegaremos- dijo el General Jones que caminaba al frente del grupo –me sorprende, en verdad el poco empeño que dedica a esta noble tarea

-¿En verdad podemos confiar en esa persona?- preguntó una vez más el Teniente -¿Cómo sabe, General, que no es una trampa del enemigo?

-Mi contacto es incapaz- prosiguió Blair seriamente –al que deberíamos cuestionar es a usted, Teniente Jones. Déjeme decirle que de mi parte, primero muerto antes de agregarlo a esta misión pero por lo visto su ambición pudo más que mi autoridad.

El Teniente Blair sonrió ante el comentario. Era cierto, Blair usó todos sus contactos existentes para ser incluido en esa misión. Y es que no era cualquier misión, después de atacar la frontera norte de Amestris, la Fortaleza de Briggs una brigada de soldados de Drachma se había introducido en los túneles que corrían por debajo del país y ahora, en estos días estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo: Ciudad Central. La idea era buena, en esencia, pero el perspicaz Teniente Blair aún tenía sus dudas. Para empezar , Amestris era un país poderoso que contaba con un ejercito temible el líder en estrategias militares, sin lugar a dudas; entonces cómo era posible que este país dejara descuidado algo que podía ser una debilidad. Si los túneles conectaban a todo el país, entonces ellos, los soldados de Drachma podrían estar siendo rodeados y ser emboscados y el plan echado a la basura. Al parecer esa deducción era errónea, hasta el momento nadie los había atacado o visto desde el punto de vista más pesimista a lo mejor estaban buscando el momento oportuno para hacerlo, una de dos o Amestris se estaba burlando de Drachma y mostraba un exceso de confianza al dejar al enemigo infiltrarse en su territorio. También cabía la posibilidad de que Amestris no supiera nada del plan y el ataque les pillara por sorpresa, lo menos probable

_-"Pero la esperanza muere al último"_- pensó el Teniente quien por cierto aún sospechaba del supuesto "contacto" del General Jones así que decidió seguir indagando en el asunto

-Me estaba preguntado, General- dijo el rubio Jones –si tal vez algún día tengamos el honor de conocer a su maravilloso contacto

-No lo creo, a él no le agrada la gente- comentó Jones al instante –mucho menos la gente impulsiva como usted

-Yo no veo ningún problema en que la gente sea impulsiva- comentó una mujer que alcanzó a Blair y Jones, de cabello largo color negro y ojos azules la mujer al igual que toda la brigada de Drachma traía puesto un uniforme verde –a mi parecer esas personas demuestran gran valor y coraje en el campo de batalla.

-Sin embargo también son las que primero mueren, señorita Lee- intervino otra voz que se agregó a la plática un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel de aproximadamente unos 18 años –una pérdida absurda de soldados en el campo de batalla si quieren mi opinión.

-Y sin embargo, el joven Richards decidió unirse al ejercito para vengar la muerte de su hermano, una proeza nada impulsiva a decir verdad- comentó Lee

Richards iba a protestar cuando el General Jones intervino

-Ya basta de peleas, creo que ambos alquimistas tienen algo de razón así que ahora pueden callarse de momento

Violet Lee y Josh Richards ambos alquimistas, ambos poderosos, sobresalientes de todos los demás alquimistas que se integraron al ejercito de Drachma; era por eso que se les había encomendado esa misión aunque era raro tener a personas tan jóvenes reclutadas. Violet contaba con 20 años mientras de que Josh apenas si había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Era muy precipitado mandar a personas tan jóvenes para combatir pero ellos mismo se habían empeñado tanto en hacerlo.

-De momento por lo único que debemos preocuparnos es por caminar y llegar al objetivo- continuó el General Jones volviendo al tema original de la conversación –cuando llegue el momento, Teniente, conocerá a mi contacto aunque se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo conozca.

-Está bien, señor- aceptó Blair aún no muy convencido ya que seguía opinando que su plan tenía muchas fallas

* * *

-Creo que debes disculparte con ella, hermano- opinó Al mirando acusadoramente a su hermano

-¿Y de qué me voy a disculpar si no recuerdo lo que hice?- preguntó Edward desconcertado pero a la vez molesto

Ed, Al y el Coronel Mustang aún estaban en el despacho del último. Alphonse trataba de convencer a su hermano para que se disculpara con Winry más Edward no aceptaba la culpabilidad de sus actos. Llevaban más de media hora discutiendo por lo que estaban agotando la paciencia del Coronel Mustang.

-Siempre eximes tus responsabilidades Edward Elric- sentenció Al un poco enojado

-Claro que no- contestó un terco Ed –siempre y cuando sepa cuáles son

-No se necesita ser un genio para averiguarlo- agregó Al –y a ti, que te llaman "genio" supongo que sabrás la respuesta

Ed recordó cuando despertó en la mañana, al lado de Winry. Era bochornoso pero por otra parte a Ed parecía gustarle ese hecho lo que hizo que el Elric se sonrojara

-¡No tienes idea de cómo me sentí!- soltó Ed aún sonrojado –cuando desperté estaba con ella y… ¡es imposible que haya pasado algo así!

-Y sin embargo toda la evidencia apunta hacia lo contrario- dijo Al –Ed creo que Winry merece que le expliques al menos que fue lo que pasó

Ed se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hermano menor pero antes de salir se dirigió a Al y le dijo:

-Creo que regresare al hotel, nos vemos luego, Al

Antes de salir la voz del Coronel Mustang interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del joven alquimista

-Si lo que quieres es ser feliz, Edward, lo que debes hacer es tragarte ese orgullo

-Podría decirte lo mismo- contestó Ed sin voltearse con la mano –es irritante. Somos tan iguales en ese aspecto.

-Lo sé- corroboró Mustang –es por que eso que debes escucharme y seguir este consejo

-Gracias- agregó Ed saliendo del despacho –aunque a veces tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo

Ed cerró la puerta dejando a Al y Mustang mirando la puerta un tanto desconcertados.

* * *

-No quiero que nadie de Drachma vuelva a irrumpir en mi fortaleza, si llegan a encontrar a alguien es una orden interrogarlo y eliminarlo- ordenaba la Mayor General Armstrong a sus hombres mientras caminaba, a leguas se hacía notar que ella era la enérgica líder de la Fortaleza de Briggs y cuando ella estaba ahí nada ni nadie podía siquiera a pensar o atreverse a pensar en invadir la Fortaleza.

-¡Señora!- dijo un soldado mientras la saludaba y después esperó la orden para hablar

-Sí, Miles ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Olivier

-La zona está libre de invasores, en estos momentos estamos inspeccionando el lugar donde irrumpieron los de Drachma, sin embargo el ejercito enemigo ha bloqueado la entrada por donde escaparon así que habrá de darles alcance por otro túnel

-Supongo que Roy se encargará de ellos una vez que arriben a Central- dijo Olivier restándole importancia –no son demasiados, así que no habrá gran problema ¿algo más?

-Sí, señora- continuó Miles –encontramos unos extraños escritos al lado del túnel pero nadie ha sido capaz de descifrarlos

-¿Escritos dices?- preguntó Olivier tendiendo la mano para que le pasaran los documentos. Eran tres hojas extremadamente sucias pero aún así se notaba la letra de alguien que había escrito en las hojas con mucha prisa aunque con claridad (N/A: o toda la claridad que se podía). La lectura aún así era imposible, probablemente estaba en otro idioma o tal vez en código la Mayor Armstrong no lo sabía.

Inspeccionando la última hoja, la Mayor General Armstrong encontró las letras AGM escritas al revés (como si se vieran en un espejo) junto a las letras JAT etta. Esto le dio una idea.

-¡Miles!- exclamó ella –un espejo

-Señora, disculpe- contestó Miles –pero aquí la única mujer es usted así que si no trae espejo…

-¿Insinúas que soy superficial?- preguntó amenazadoramente la Mayor General Armstrong

-Claro que no, señora- se apresuró a corregir Miles

-Está bien- dijo la Mayor sacando un espejo de su bolsillo ante la mirada atónita de su subordinado –como casi no lo uso a veces olvido que lo traigo conmigo

Olivier puso el espejo al lado izquierdo de la hoja y en el espejo se pudieron distinguir las siguientes palabras:

I n F o R m 3 D e l O s 4 l q u 1 m 1 s t 4 s 3 n v 1 4 d O s 4 c 0 m b 4 t 3 d 3 l 3 j 3 r c 1 t 0 d 3 d r 4 c h m 4

(Informe de los alquimistas enviados a combate del ejercito de Drachma)

Estas letras estaban escritas todas juntas y alternando números con letras lo que daba a entender por qué nadie había sido capaz de descifrarlo.

La Mayor General Armstrong se apresuró a leer el "informe" y de inmediato su expresión cambio por una más seria incluso se podría decir que preocupada.

-Miles- exclamó ella –comunícame a Central. Es urgente prevenir a Mustang

* * *

_"Los atardeceres en Amestris son hermosos"_ recordaba Mei la vez que le había comentando eso a Al una vez que éste se sintiera muy mal. Era una verdad irrefutable, eran hermosos los atardeceres, pero en esos momentos la melancolía no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en Al y la alegría de regresar a su país se veía ensombrecida por el hecho de separarse de la persona a quien ella más quería.

-Te vez muy triste, Mei- dijo Ran Fan –ya verás que todo se solucionará (N/A: cualquier parecido de esta frase a Yoh Asakura es mera coincidencia… naaahh claro que no lo es XD)

-En cuanto lleguemos a Xing le daremos una reprimenda al emperador y una buena paliza a Wang- exclamó Xing desde el otro caballo (Mei y Ran Fan compartían el caballo de Ran Fan)

Mei sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia de Ling, era difícil expresar cuándo su relación de "enemigos hasta la muerte o al menos hasta que haya un nuevo emperador" había cambiado tanto que ahora el príncipe de Xing por parte del clan Yao estuviese dispuesto a cruzar un país entero sólo por ayudar a otro clan, el clan Chang

-Estoy segura de que Al no está disgustado contigo- observó Ran Fan –pronto volverán a verse

Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas Mei sonrió y agradeció el gesto mentalmente ya que no pudo expresarlo por que en ese momento Ling se detuvo y con una seña pidió a las dos chicas que también detuviesen el paso.

-¿Pueden sentir eso?- preguntó un serio Ling –esa presencia, se me hace conocida- el príncipe de Xing se concentró un momento para comprobar su sospecha la cual era cierta.

-Es un homúnculo- dijo Ran Fan –no es posible, acabamos con todos

-No, no es así- comunicó Mei –en uno de los informes que leí de Central había un homúnculo que no se pudo localizar, Pride

-Diablos, esas malditas cosas son muy escurridizas

-El burro hablando de orejas- exclamó Ran Fan en tono de regaño

-Disculpa, tienes razón- se disculpó Ling con una mano detrás de la nuca –a veces olvido mi condición

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Mei

-Lo más razonable sería irnos y seguir con nuestro camino, este ya no es nuestro problema, necesitamos llegar a Xing cuanto antes- dijo Ran Fan ante la mirada aprensiva y preocupada de Mei

-Por otra parte- intervino Ling sonriendo –prometí acabar con todos mis "hermanos" y no puedo irme si no he cumplido todas mis promesas

Mei sonrió ante el comentario reconfortante de Ling y sacó un kunai de su manga.

-Entonces lo mejor será pelear- dijo ella decidida –debemos evitar que ese homúnculo llegue a Central

-De momento debemos esperar- opinó Ran Fan –su presencia se siente por debajo de la tierra, pero no logro ubicar el lugar exacto así que los que estamos en desventaja somos nosotros si ataca por sorpresa estamos pérdidos

De pronto Ling bajó de su caballo, pero al ver que Ran Fan y Mei se disponían a hacer lo mismo las detuvo

-Esperen aquí- dijo él –yo solo puedo acabar con él

Ling caminó dejándose ver por la luz que en esos momentos ya iluminaba la escena nocturna de la frontera de Ciudad Central, la mano derecha de Ling se había convertido ahora en la coraza negra impenetrable, el escudo perfecto que había adquirido el príncipe de Xing al convertirse en un homúnculo.

-No tengas miedo, Pride- dijo Ling sonriendo confiado –es hora de jugar

* * *

Después de viajar por delante del ejército de Drachma, Pride se había dirigido hacia el este para salir por el lugar menos esperado y así tomar por sorpresa a la milicia de Amestris. Pride sabía que no debía subestimar a esos humanos tal y como le había pasado a su Padre. Ahora en la frontera este de Central, debajo de la tierra, Pride, esperaba el momento oportuno para salir a superficie, por el momento no quería llamar la atención ya que en Ciudad Central todo el mundo lo ubicaba como el hijo desparecido del recién difunto Fuhrer King Bradley.

Los tontos de Drachma eran tan o incluso más ingenuos de lo que la gente de Amestris había sido, habían creído tan fácil la historia de la "invasión de los alquimistas" que a Pride le costaba trabajo creer que su plan estuviera dando tan buenos frutos, la brigada ayudaría a la aniquilación de aquellos que anteriormente frustraron los planes de su Padre y esos alquimistas le ayudarían a lograrlo, ya que él, Pride, sólo estaba interesado en destruir a cierta persona en específico pero no por eso los demás no tenían por que sufrir.

Pride interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz no muy lejos de ahí

_-"Greed- _pensó Pride al reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba por su nombre _–comencemos con la cacería"_

-¿Miedo yo?- preguntó Pride saliendo de su escondite como el niño pequeño e ingenuo que siempre aparentaba ser –hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Greed

-Es Ling- aclaró el príncipe de Xing algo molesto –creo que tu y yo ahora tenemos cuentas pendientes

-No recuerdo haberte hecho algo- contestó Pride

-Lo sé- consideró Ling –pero por ti no me puedo marchar a mí país

-Está bien- aceptó Pride- si lo que quieres es pelear…

Ling y Pride se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron el combate. Ling corrió a atacar a Pride pero éste ya se había convertido en la sombra de muchos ojos que formaba su rápida versión original. Con una de las "extremidades" de su sombra, Pride, intentó atravesar a Ling pero la coraza de éste al parecer era impenetrable y por esa razón no le hizo ningún daño al príncipe de Xing.

Ling corrió hacia la derecha y del costado desenvainó su espada para atacar, sin embargo Pride enredo cual planta su sombra en la espada de Ling impidiéndole a este algún tipo de movimiento.

-Ahora entiendo por qué pudiste contra Wrath- comentó Pride mientras trataba de arrebatarle la espada a Ling

-Simplemente me subestimó- susurró Ling quien dio la vuelta, quitándose de las ataduras de Pride y se acomodó para clavarle la espada a su contrincante, pero Pride quien era en este caso más veloz logró esquivar por poco el ataque lo que provocó que ambos combatientes se separaran de momento. Ambos estaban tranquilos, como si la pelea pasada nunca se hubiera producido, se miraban seriamente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-Veo que tú no harás lo mismo- exclamó Ling

-No soy tan tonto como Wrath- contestó Pride

La pelea se volvió a reanudar, Ling se defendía con toda su fuerza y destreza mientras Pride le correspondía de igual manera. Ling detectó en el gesto de Pride una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y el príncipe de Xing se preguntó si algo había mal, si había un detalle que le diera ventaja al homúnculo y entonces lo comprendió

_-"Las sombras"-_ pensó Ling tratándose de alejar de ellas pero en la noche dicha tarea es prácticamente imposible y no había forma de encerrar a Pride en un lugar totalmente oscuro como lo hiciera Al en una ocasión. Ling ahora se enfrentaba a la difícil situación de luchar contra un homúnculo cuya arma más mortífera eran las sombras y en medio de la noche qué había aún más sombras ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿Te diste cuenta al fin?- preguntó Pride cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Ling

-¿Qué estás en ventaja? Ya lo había notado- dijo Ling con tranquilidad –pero no por eso has de vencer

-Tienes razón- admitió Pride –pero si yo fuera tú me preocuparía menos por mi y mas por ti, o mejor dicho por las personas importantes para ti

Ling captó la indirecta y regresó corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Ran Fan y Mei. Grave error. Con esto Ling puso al descubierto el lugar donde ellas se encontraban dándole otra ventaja a Pride, quien se mueve con mayor rapidez y facilidad en las sombras.

-Los humanos son lamentables- dijo Pride quien ya se encontraba frente a Ran Fan y Mei quienes se encontraban en posición de combate en el momento en que Ling llegaba al lugar –siempre dejándose llevar por sus tontas emociones, sin saber que es precisamente esas emociones lo que los lleva a su perdición.

Pride comenzó el ataque dispersando al trío quienes trataban de defenderse. Mei trató de usar alquimia para repeler al homúnculo pero Pride era demasiado rápido y la golpeó antes de que ella pudiera dibujar el círculo de transmutación justo cuando Pride estaba a punto de atacarla de nuevo Ling se interpuso y contuvo al homúnculo.

-¡Huyan de aquí!- les gritó Ling a Ran Fan y Mei

-No te dejaré- exclamó Ran Fan lanzando un ataque que fue repelido con facilidad por Pride

-Es mejor si lo hacen- exclamó Ling aún combatiendo –al menos yo puedo morir muchas veces

-Hay Greed eres tan lamentable- comentó Pride como si nada –¿es que acaso no te enorgullece ser un homúnculo?

-¡YO SOY UN HUMANO!- enfatizó Ling –y no voy a permitir que pases de aquí

-Hagas lo que hagas consumaré mi venganza- afirmó Pride –ustedes, los que impidieron nuestros planes, lo pagarán

Pride mandó a Ling por los aires y cayó pesadamente a unos cuantos metros de ahí, Ran Fan se le acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo

-Estoy bien- dijo Ling levantándose –escucha Ran Fan, deben ir a alertar a los demás. Si lo que busca Pride es venganza entonces Ed, Al y los demás están en peligro

-Pero…- trató de decir Ran Fan, pero Ling la tomó por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos agregó:

-Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió Ling –pero es necesario comunicarle esto a los demás

-Está bien- concedió Ran Fan

Pride reanudó una vez más el ataque concentrándose de nuevo en Mei, sin embargo ella era muy hábil y esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del homúnculo. Ling también reanudó su ofensiva y actuando como distractor para que Ran Fan y Mei escaparan atacó a Pride con todas sus fuerzas aún sabiendo que eso le podría costar la victoria.

Mei, aprovechando el momento dibujó un circulo de transmutación en el suelo e iba a atacar a Pride cuando Ran Fan la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr arrastrando a una confundida Mei, dos o tres cuadras después Ran Fan se detuvo y agachándose y a la vez tratando de contener el aliento tomó a Mei por los hombros.

-Debes avisarle a los demás- le dijo a Mei –ve con Al y alértalos de la situación. Lo que quiere Pride es venganza y ahora todos estamos en peligro

-Pero, ¿y tú?- preguntó Mei preocupada -¿qué pasará con Ling?

-Lo ayudaré a combatir- contestó Ran Fan –juré protegerlo, es el deber de mi familia además; pero más que eso no puedo salir y huir de aquí mientras la persona más importante para mí está peleando.

-Pride es muy poderoso y ustedes solos no podrán contra él- discutía Mei pero Ran Fan la interrumpió

-Es por eso que debes alertar a los demás, yo regresaré y daré mi vida si es necesario con tal de salvar a Ling

Mei guardó silencio, no quería que Ran Fan regresara por que ella sabía lo que le esperaba, también se encontraba preocupada por Ling, quien seguía luchando contra Pride y no sabía la suerte que estaba corriendo pero por otra parte Mei entendía lo importante que era advertirles a Al y compañía del peligro en el que se encontraban.

-¡Anda, Mei, vete!- gritó Ran Fan sacando de su ensimismamiento a Mei quien sólo se limitó a mirarla sin decidirse qué hacer- estaremos bien, te lo prometo

Mei miró por un momento los oscuros ojos de Ran Fan y ahora le costaba creer que algunos meses atrás hubiera estado a punto de batirse a muerte con ella. Mei asintió con la cabeza decidida y comenzó a correr en dirección al hotel donde se encontraba Al y compañía. Ran Fan observó un momento la silueta de Mei alejarse perdiéndose entre las sombras y sonriendo regreso al campo de batalla dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí aunque pareciera que todo fuera en vano. Pero eso no importaba, lo único que en esos momentos cobraba sentido era proteger a esa persona, incluso al coste de su vida.

_

* * *

_

Masomenos a la hora del crepúsculo…un poquitito antes...

Edward Elric estaba caminando por las afueras del hotel en esos momentos, se había pasado todo el día caminando sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad y ahora que estaba a punto de anochecer Ed regresaba al hotel aún absorto en sus pensamientos, por ejemplo, lo que les había comunicado el Coronel acerca de Drachma, su reciente y sorpresiva recuperación de la amnesia y lo más importante: Winry. Precisamente ese era el mayor motivo de su caminata, evitar a la rubia pues no podía explicar ni quería que le explicaran cómo, al parecer, habían pasado la noche juntos. Y no era que, al alquimista de Acero le molestara haber pasado la noche con Winry, era incómodo eso era todo. Por otra parte en la mente de Ed aún resonaban las palabras de Pride

_-" Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir."_

Ese detalle era el que preocupaba a Ed más que nada, porque, si cuando Winry era sólo su amiga y mecánica personal la habían tomado en una ocasión como rehén para aplacarlos a él y Al; Edward no quería ni imaginar que podría pasarle a Winry si ella y él se hacían novios o si alguien se enteraba que él, Edward Elric estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. Eso no podía pasar y sólo había una manera para evitarlo, aunque esta fuera la más difícil y dolorosa.

-Ed, tenemos que hablar- una voz femenina interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del rubio alquimista, quien al voltearse vio la figura de Winry Rockbell enmarcada por el crepúsculo. Edward la contempló por un momento advirtiendo que nunca la había visto tan hermosa lo que no ayudó a que Winry obtuviera respuesta a la petición formulada con anterioridad –es sobre lo que pasó en la mañana- continuó Winry

Ed dirigió sus ojos dorados hacía los azules de Winry y no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, sentía perderse en esos grandes ojos y eso no lo ayudaba a tomar la determinación que en transcurso del día había tomado con respecto a su relación con Winry.

-Comprendo que no me dijeras que habías recuperado la memoria- continuó Winry al ver que Edward sólo se limitaba a escuchar –pero pensé que dadas las circunstancias tal vez tú…

-Creo que no tengo por que explicarte lo que me sucede- susurró Ed con una voz tan fría que no parecía la suya, Winry notó ese detalle y se acercó a Ed, tratando de parecer tranquila aunque en el fondo no se sentía así, sabía que algo estaba pasando y tendría que averiguar el por qué.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ed?- preguntó Winry lo más natural que pudo –somos amigos, por lo tanto tengo el derecho a enterarme

-Tú y yo nunca debimos haber sido amigos- sentenció Ed sin mirar a Winry ante la mirada incrédula de ésta

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Winry buscando mirar esos ojos dorados y comprobar que la conversación que tenían en este momento era una desagradable broma –Qué hay de todo lo que pasamos juntos

-Nunca debía haber pasado- concluyó Ed lentamente –al menos, para mí, no significó nada

-¿Nada?- preguntó Winry al borde de las lágrimas –entonces todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que pasó ayer ¿no significó nada?

-Mentiras, sólo eso fue- dijo Ed –no más. La verdad es que no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó pero lo que sea que haya hecho no fue más que un grave error.

-Pues yo no creo eso- exclamó Winry, no tenía por qué estar pasando algo así, la verdad era que no entendía a Edward pero por otra parte Winry sentía que si no hacía algo por hacer entrar en razón a Ed se sentiría mas mal de lo que ya se sentía en esos instantes –tu me escribiste unas palabras y sé que son verdad. Me lo has demostrado, Ed, yo… no me importa que no recuerdes lo que sucedió lo hablamos y yo comprendo…

-En realidad no comprendes- exclamó Ed enfrentando con la mirada a Winry que trataba de permanecer fuerte pero Ed sabía que ella también estaba sufriendo, tanto o más que él mismo, pero eso era lo mejor. Ed no soportaría si algo le llegaba a pasar a Winry así que para salvarla su deber del alquimista era alejarla de él. Odiándose a si mismo, Edward, pronunció las palabras definitivas. Era lo mejor, aunque a él le doliera, no existía otra alternativa –yo nunca podría fijarme en alguien como tú

Se escuchó un golpe sordo mientras el entorno se oscurecía alrededor de la pareja. La cachetada que Winry Rockbell le había asestado a Edward Elric había paralizado a cualquiera que pasara en esos momentos por ahí.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- alcanzó a decir Winry luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla.

Edward no contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada consciente de que era merecedor de todo lo que Winry le dijera. Sin embargo, rogaba por que Winry supiera lo mal que él se sentía en esos momentos, pero era imposible, ya había dado el primer paso y retroceder no era una opción en esos momentos.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca más- sentenció Winry impregnando cada palabra con el mayor de los rencores –y para que lo sepas anoche no pasó nada entre tú y yo así que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por ese "grave error"

Ed levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido ante esa revelación, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento eran las palabras de Winry la forma en que se había expresado para ser más exactos y al verla alejarse de él, sintió Ed el impulso de gritarle que nada de lo que dijo era cierto, que él en realidad la amaba, tenía el impulso además, de rogarle que regresara, de implorarle que lo perdonara, que era cierto él era el idiota más idiota del mundo pero que aún así la amaba con todas sus fuerzas (Edward nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuanto hasta ese momento) y era por eso que lo necesitaba junto a él, más que a nadie, más que a nada

Edward Elric apretó su mano contra su pecho, esperando que el repentino dolor que ahora lo atravesaba se esfumará de un momento a otro, pero el alquimista sabía que en esos momentos no había nada que impidiera lo que ahora sentía.

_Hola, hola!!!_

_Bueno, espero que el capitulo recompense todo lo que esperaron para que lo subiera, trate de hacerlo más largo y espero que así haya quedado XD, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y antes de despedirme les recuerdo que ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia, corrección, comentario, crítica, opinión solo es cuestión de que le den a review y pues me apurare con mis tareas para subir pronto otro nuevo capitulo aunque no será difícil si la inspiración regresa en conta _

_XD…agradecimiento especial a la maestra por su clase aburridona que me permite pensar en otras cosas (espero nunca lea esto si no me reprueba XD)_

_Por cierto antes de irme me gustaria agradecer a los Chico(a)s que dejan su mensanje pero que no les puedo responder puesto que no puedo mandar un mensaje privado a su cuenta, pues antes que nada muchisisimas gracias por leer, me agrada leer que si les ha gustado la historia y sobre todo estoy muy agradecida por que dejen su comentario no saben lo importante que es su opinión para mi, ellos son:_

_ Oscar_

_ Dark-Crystal_uchiha19_

_ Ankarin_

_Muchas gracias por comentar!!!_

_Bye bye!!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	11. Si todo el mundo lo sabía

_Hola!!!!_

_Después de un largo largo, larguisisisismo tiempo aquí estoy reportándome una vez más y entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia…_

_Dirán si hasta que ésta se digna en subir algo… pues verán aaawww he tenido tantos contratiempos ToT no es pretexto los he tenido, bueno uno de los mayores inconvenientes fue la escuela mis maestros enloquecieron y nos dejaban montones de tarea (seguramente creen que no tenemos vida o dormimos y comemos quisiera) pero creo que en esta ocasión el mayor impedimento fue que estuve tres semanas sin red (ustedes saben exceso de pago) entonces como no me podía conectar ni nada me deprimía tomar una computadora es por eso que había dejado en el olvido el capitulo siguiente… la otra, cuando ya tuve red lo primero que hice fue investigar dos que tres cositas acerca de mis alquimistas de Drachma, adelantando en el capitulo se mencionan los poderes de uno, espero sean de su agrado…pero en fin entre este y miles mas de cosas que me pasaron aquí estoy, a la 1:00 am exactamente aprovechándome del puente del 20 de noviembre (para los que no son de México en noviembre festejamos la revolución mexicana y es por eso que no tenemos clases) y la amabilidad de mis maestros al no dejarme tarea les dejo este nuevo capitulo y ahora si les prometo, les juro que no me demoraré tanto…_

_Antes de comenzar con el capi reitero: __los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka!!!_

_Ahora si ya no los aburro… el nuevo capitulo_

_xoxo ;)_

**Capítulo 11 Si todo el mundo lo sabía…**

-Winry tiene razón- dijo Al fríamente –eres un completo idiota

Al había sido uno de los tantos espectadores que había presenciado la anterior disputa entre Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell. Después de que terminara la discusión Al llevó a su hermano a la habitación y ahora Alphonse exigía una explicación aunque no había mucho que agregar y por otra parte, Ed, se negaba a decir alguna palabra más, en ese momento cualquier reclamo, reproche o regaño no le importaba a Ed, el creía que había tomado la mejor determinación, aunque también la más difícil. Seguramente, mañana, Winry regresaría a Reesembool o tal vez a Rushvalley y entonces él, Ed, buscaría a Pride y acabaría de una vez por todas con el homúnculo, lo siguiente podría ser regresar con Winry y explicarle el porqué de sus actos para con ella, pero Ed sabía que para esto último sería demasiado tarde Winry nunca lo perdonaría, pero ese era el precio que debía pagar si quería seguir viendo a Winry con vida.

_-Maldito principio de intercambio equivalente-_ pensó por primera vez Ed

-¡¿Por qué siempre alejas a las personas que amas?!- preguntó Al después de un rato de silencio y acercándose un poco a su hermano mayor le preguntó –¿por qué no puedes dejar a un lado tu orgullo y aceptar tus sentimientos?

Pero Ed no contestó, realmente se sentía muy mal desde que tuviera esa discusión con Winry. Edward sentía un vacío dentro de él y sabía que era lo que precisamente tenía que hacer para aliviarse de eso. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacerlo, si le explicaba todo a Winry o incluso a Al el plan no daría resultado.

-¡A veces me desesperas tanto Edward!- exclamó Al un tanto exasperado al no recibir respuesta de su hermano mayor –tú, que podrías tenerlo todo simplemente lo dejas ir por tu estúpido orgullo (N/A: ok Al se puso un poco melodramático XD) En verdad no te entiendo ¿qué acaso no quieres ser feliz? Dime ¿te sientes mejor sufriendo? ¿es eso? ¡contéstame, Ed!

Al, realmente estaba desesperado por una respuesta, un reclamo o una justificación al menos pero de los labios de Edward parecía que no volvería a salir palabra alguna.

-¡Está bien!- accedió Al bruscamente harto de la actitud de su hermano –si no quieres hacer nada al respecto, es tu problema. Esta vez no te ayudaré

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería- inquirió Edward hablando al fin y acostándose en su cama a espaldas de su hermano agregó –buenas noches, Al

Alphonse Elric miró con desaprobación a su hermano mayor, pero esta vez no arreglaría las cosas por él. Este era su problema y debía solucionarlo como tal, aunque Al en el fondo conocía a su hermano y sabía que no haría nada al respecto.

_-¿Por qué no me cuentas realmente lo que está pasando, hermano?-_ pensó Al con desasosiego mientras también se preparaba para dormir.

* * *

Caminando sola por la calle, Winry Rockbell no podía siquiera intentar contener el llanto que ahora se apoderaba de ella. Era increíble que, hace casi 24 horas hubiera ocurrido algo parecido un sueño, bueno si así lo era entonces ahora se tornaba como una terrible pesadilla y Winry rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la despertara, no quería seguir sufriendo ella no podía comprender cómo las últimas palabras que le dirigiera Ed no habían logrado matarla.

_*****Flash back*****_

-En realidad no comprendes- exclamó Ed enfrentando con la mirada a Winry –yo nunca podría fijarme en alguien como tú

_*****Fin Flash back*****_

_-Eres un idiota-_ pensó con amargura Winry, pero por más que tratara de odiarlo, de despreciarlo, si quiera de que pareciera indiferente para ella, sus intentos eran en vano. Winry amaba a Edward Elric y algo en su interior le decía a la rubia que era totalmente correspondida y pruebas no faltaban para afirmar esa hipótesis, por ejemplo el papel que un día Ed le escribiera a Winry, aunque también, dicen por ahí que las acciones valen más que las palabras y la acción de Edward hablaba más que todas las notitas del mundo (N/A: claro si las notas hablaran…)

En parte, pensaba Winry, ella tenía la culpa por fijarse en esa persona en específico, pero había sido inevitable, el proceso había sido tan paulatino que la ojiazul no pudo reparar en el momento en que comenzó a querer al alquimista de acero como más que un amigo.

La noche era fresca, tal vez un poco fría para alguien que no había cogido su suéter y ahora la rubia caminaba abrazándose a si misma tiritando del frío atrayendo la mirada de los transeúntes (hombres para ser más exactos) Winry pensó, que tal vez era hora de regresar al hotel pero el sólo pensar que se encontraría con Edward la hacía caminar más y más lejos del lugar donde la aguardaba una recamara confortable. Por otra parte, la ojiazul no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de que había llorado, sobre todo llorando por él. Las mujeres debíamos tener dignidad (N/A: y la tenemos!!!!) y esta era una ocasión para demostrarlo Winry no quería prestarse al juego que Ed estaba jugando, así que ella trataría de ser lo más indiferente respecto a la situación. Difícil mas no imposible.

-¿Winry?- la llamó una voz algo familiar -¿qué haces sola tan tarde?

La Teniente Hawkeye miraba a Winry Rockbell un poco preocupada su expresión se acentuó más cuando descubrió que la rubia había estado llorando -¿estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes- agregó Winry secándose las lágrimas apresuradamente –es sólo que han ocurrido… cosas.

-Está bien- aclaró la Teniente –pero no es bueno que camines sola a estas horas

-Pero si no es muy noche- exclamó a la defensiva Rockbell –además me sé cuidar sola

-No pongo en duda eso- admitió Riza recordando los knockout de Winry contra Edward –pero a partir de hoy, en Central hay nuevas reglas. El Coronel ha establecido un toque de queda y es necesario que nadie salga de noche

Winry no contestó, es más no estaba prestando atención a la explicación de Riza, el recordar su autodefensa también recordó a la persona a la que más atacaba con ella lo que la hizo quedarse tan pensativa.

-Vamos, te llevaré al hotel- dijo Riza después de un rato que a Winry se le hizo eterno.

-Creo que mejor seguiré caminando un rato- esquivó Winry para no regresar al hotel

-¿No me escuchaste Winry?- preguntó Riza con paciencia –hay toque de queda. No puedes quedarte afuera. De hecho mi tarea consiste en verificar que no haya nadie en esta área.

Winry no contestó y Riza observándola un momento intuyó el porqué de la tristeza de la ojiazul.

-Tal vez prefieras ir a mi casa y tomar un té- invitó Riza mirando a Winry de forma amable –te quedarás en mi casa esta noche ¿qué te parece?

Después de un rato de pensarlo Winry agradeció el gesto de la Teniente y accedió a ir con ella a su casa.

* * *

-¿Discutiste con Edward, verdad?- preguntó Riza ya en su casa. Winry tomaba un poco de té y al parecer ya se encontraba más tranquila –no te preocupes, terminará recapacitando

-No creo que lo haga- dijo Winry dejando su tasa de té en la mesita de centro

-Sé que es difícil- dijo una comprensiva Riza –acaba de recobrar la memoria y supongo que se encuentra confundido…

Riza interrumpió su monólogo al ver el semblante de Winry que se volvía más triste, entonces la ojiazul, sin poder contenerse más se desahogó con la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Edward me dijo que no me amaba- Winry respiró hondo y terminó de citar lo que horas antes le dijera el Elric –me dijo que nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo

Winry bajó la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla una vez más. Se sentía muy mal, y ahora agregando que estaba frente a la fuerte Teniente Hawkeye se sentía realmente débil, seguramente Riza nunca había llorado por algo tan trivial como el amor.

-¿Y tú, en verdad le creíste?- preguntó Riza después de un momento provocando la mirada sorprendida que Winry ahora le dirigía.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Sé que la última decisión la tomarás tú, pero no puedo creer que creyeras en sus palabras

-Las dijo de forma muy convincente y fría y…

-Recuerdas el día en que los lleve al campo de tiro les explique que un día había tenido una conversación con Ed acerca de las personas que amamos- recordó Riza mirando a una atenta Winry –pues, así fue. Nunca voy a olvidar la reacción de Ed cuando le insinué que sabía que te amaba. Fue muy gracioso, pero después, cuando vi la determinación en sus ojos, cuando decidió defenderte a costa de todo no tuve ninguna duda. Ed te ama y estaría dispuesto a hacer todo para protegerte.

-Aún así- insistió Winry –no tuvo por qué decirme eso

-Tienes razón- coincidió Hawkeye –nada los justifica, y no es que lo esté defendiendo tampoco. Sólo te digo lo que sé. Recuerdo que se veía realmente desesperado al saber que estabas en peligro, no le digas a nadie pero me pareció muy tierno en ese momento.

Winry estaba muy sorprendida, en primer lugar, por lo que le estaba contando Riza y en segundo lugar por que alguien como la, al parecer fría y seria Teniente Hawkeye pudiera expresarse de esa manera. Ahora lo que Winry pensaba era que las cosas no son lo que aparentaban.

-Gracias- exclamó después de un rato Winry, Riza le devolvió el agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en Ciudad Central, parecía reinar un ambiente de tranquilidad. Eran las 8 de la mañana y no había nadie fuera en la calle, por lo que la ciudad se hallaba casi desierta digo casi porque una pequeña niña de largo cabello recogido en unas trenzas corría por las calles tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

Mei cruzó a toda velocidad la recepción del hotel, nadie se molestó en detenerla ya fuera por que ya la conocían o por que era muy temprano para estar atentos a algo.

En un tiempo muy corto, Mei encontró la habitación de Ed y Al y decidida tocó la puerta esperando que los hermanos Elric ya estuvieran despiertos.

Después de unos momentos de insistencia al fin abrieron la puerta, Mei ignoró la cara confundida de Al y pasó rápidamente a la habitación dejando que un sorprendido Alphonse cerrara la puerta.

-¿Mei, que haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Al

-Ha pasado algo horrible- dijo Mei recuperando el aliento

-¿Dónde están Ling y Ran Fan?- preguntó Al, pero Mei bajó la mirada inquietando al chico-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Hola, Mei!- la saludo Ed quien acababa de salir de bañarse -¿tan pronto regresaste de Xing?

-¡¿Podrían dejar explicarme?!- exclamó desesperada la pequeña princesa de Xing

Ed y Al miraron a Mei atentamente y guardaron silencio, esperando a que ella explicara lo que había pasado.

-Verán, íbamos camino a Xing, Ling, Ran Fan y yo cuando detectamos algo raro. Después de un momento de analizarlo llegamos a la conclusión que lo que estaba aguardando bajo tierra era un homúnculo. Era Pride.

Al le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Mei, en cambio Ed no salía de su asombro. Pride, era Pride, así que ahora ya lo estaba buscando. Ed de inmediato recordó las palabras que lo habían atormentado desde entonces.

_-" Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir."_

Mei puso al tanto a los dos chicos de cabello dorado acerca del enfrentamiento que ella, Ling y Ran Fan tuvieron contra Pride. Conforme el relato avanzaba el gesto de ambos Elric iba cambiando de sorprendidos a preocupados.

-Entonces Ran Fan me dijo que regresara y les advirtiera a ustedes y al Coronel, ellos tratarían de eliminar a Pride pero la verdad es que ignoro cual haya sido su suerte- concluyó Mei

-Muchas gracias por venir a advertirnos, Mei- dijo Al sonriendo –estoy seguro de que Ling y Ran Fan están bien, no te preocupes

-Es que si hubieran visto la manera en que combatía Pride, estoy segura que no dirían lo mismo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ed

-Fue muy cruel en realidad- prosiguió ella-aunque nos advirtió que no éramos nosotros la persona con la que quería acabar en sí.

Ed supo muy bien a quien se refería Pride con ese comentario pero también el chico sabía que Pride era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le pasara en frente. A cualquiera.

-Al- dijo de pronto Edward -¿crees que Winry se encuentre en su habitación?

-Creo que es demasiado temprano para que la hagas llorar, hermano- contestó con algo de frialdad Al

-No me refería a eso- exclamó enojado Ed –quiero decir, si anoche llegó

-¿Llegó?- preguntó Al –la verdad no recuerdo haberla oído llegar

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Ed sobresaltando a Mei y Al -¡soy un estúpido!

Ed tomó su típica gabardina roja y corrió a la puerta, aunque antes de abrirla fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano menor

-¿A dónde vas, Ed? (N/A: creo Al que la respuesta es obvia…)

-Por Winry- contestó Ed quien en estos momento realmente se sentía estúpido –ustedes avísenle a Mustang de lo ocurrido, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin agregar más, Ed salió de la habitación corriendo a todo lo que daba dejando un tanto aturdidos a Mei y compañía. Al se sintió un poco apenado ante la presencia de Mei al recordar la última conversación con ella.

_-Sabes, Al, hace mucho tiempo que me gustas –Mei continuó sonriendo y mirando al alquimista sorprendido que llevaba por nombre Alphonse Elric…_

-Respecto a lo último que me dijiste, Mei…- comenzó Al pero Mei lo interrumpió

-Debemos ir con el Coronel a advertirle, no hay tiempo que perder, Al

-Está bien- accedió Al un tanto confundido comenzando a caminar junto a la princesa de Xing.

* * *

-¿Entonces regresarás al hotel?- preguntó Hawkeye quien se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta despidiendo a Winry

-Si, debo ir por mis cosas- contestó Winry –estuve pensando anoche y creo que lo mejor será alejarme de Edward

-Si es lo que prefieres, está bien- admitió Riza –pero toma en consideración lo que te dije ayer

-Es por eso que tome esa decisión- aclaró Winry –al principio pensaba que nunca podría perdonar a Edward pero ahora creo que tiene motivos para actuar así y por más que me duela o me haga sufrir no puedo dejar de quererlo así que lo mejor será alejarme de él y esperar que el tiempo lo solucione todo.

-Ya veo- sonrió la Teniente –te extrañaremos mucho, aquí en Central

Winry abrazó a la Teniente, desde que se conocieran ambas habían sentido una conexión entre ellas, tal vez se debía a que ambas amaban a personas similares o al hecho de que ellas serían capaces de hacer todo lo posible e inimaginable por ellos.

-Nos vemos luego, Winry- dijo la Teniente sonriendo

-Hasta luego, Riza- contestó Winry con otra sonrisa.

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía cuando el Mayor Armstrong se encontraba patrullando por la ciudad, no era algo que un Mayor normal solía hacer pero dadas las circunstancias debía hacerlo, además el Mayor Armstrong no era un soldado normal ya que aparte de ser un alquimista estatal al servicio del ejercito de Amestris el Mayor Armstrong poseía un corazón sumamente bondadoso lo que lo llevaba a tener actitudes que muy pocos soldados promedio podían tener para con su gente.

La zona estaba tranquila, nada de qué preocuparse. En la mañana el Coronel Mustang le había comunicado su encuentro telefónico con la Mayor General Armstrong y al parecer las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, sin embargo, no todo era malo, su hermana también había recibido un informe completo de la armada de Drachma y sobre todo, un reporte detallado de las habilidades de los alquimistas a su servicio. Por las palabras de Roy se trataba de personas de cuidado pero había que tener en cuenta que ellos, Amestris, también lo eran así que de momento no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

Armstrong dobló una esquina y descubrió a un pequeño grupo de soldados de Amestris que descansaban en ese momento de su patrullado.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Armstrong acercándose a un soldado

-Ninguna señor- contestó el aludido mientras saludaba a su superior –de todas formas permaneceremos alertas

-Tiene razón- coincidió Armstrong –no hay que confiarse

De pronto, Armstrong escuchó algo. El ruido provenía de la entrada así que se puso alerta. Los soldados que se encontraban más cerca retrocedieron un poco no sabiendo si atacar o no. Armstrong se extrañó un poco por el comportamiento de dichas personas, pero de inmediato tuvo respuesta, de una de las alcantarillas había surgido un joven de cabello castaño y cuyos ojos color miel miraban con determinación hacia el Mayor Armstrong .

El Mayor, al ver a esa persona, que no contaba si no le fallaban los cálculos con más de dieciocho años recordó parte de la última conversación con el Coronel Mustang.

_*****Flash Back*****_

-¿Así que sólo dos alquimistas?- preguntó Armstrong un tanto incrédulo

-Sí, es así- contestó Mustang –aunque, por el informe de su hermana no hay que tomarlos a la ligera, ambos son sumamente poderosos a pesar de que su apariencia diga lo contrario, tal parece que no somos el único país que acepta que gente joven se interne en el campo de batalla

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

El Mayor Armstrong siguió observando al joven que acababa de emerger a la superficie. Era exactamente la descripción que le dijera el Coronel Mustang así que dando un paso valientemente al frente el Mayor Armstrong listo para el combate.

* * *

Unos momento antes, en el mismo lugar pero debajo de la tierra…

-Hemos caminado, por días y días, cuándo llegaremos- exclamó el Teniente Blair impacientemente

-Guarda silencio, Blair o nos descubrirán- dijo el General Jones en voz baja y luego dirigiéndose al pequeño batallón que tenía en frente agregó:

-Ha llegado el momento, soldados, sé que será difícil combatir. Amestris cuenta con mucho armamento y gran cantidad de militares expertos en combate, pero no se preocupen, no todas son malas noticias, mi contacto me ha informado que recientemente su defensa fue mermada, debido a un contratiempo de cual algunos habrán escuchado rumores, de momento en su ejercito no se cuenta con el personal suficiente para sustentar un ataque sorpresa, por otra parte también me fue informado que en este momento el país carece de un líder y por lo tanto eso constituye una gran ventaja en nuestro plan.

"Sólo les pido una cosa, soldados. Que resistan, no más- los soldados observaban a su General asombrados, era esa la razón principal por la que Jones había ascendido tanto en el ejercito, era una de esas personas capaz de convencer a un perro de maullar –habrá bajas quizá, pero confío en que ustedes, los mejor soldados de Drachma no me defraudarán.

Jones señaló a Violet y Josh y continuó su discurso –además contamos con nuestro alquimistas estrellas, ellos son capaces de medirse con cualquier alquimista de Amestris e incluso ganarles con facilidad así que, lo pido a todos, espero den su mejor esfuerzo y pongan en alto el nombre de su país.

Al finalizar el discurso todos los soldados saludaron a su General, incluso el Teniente Blair se encontraba impresionado, nunca había escuchado en vivo un discurso del General aunque ya conocía la reputación de la facilidad de palabra de este.

Uno de los soldados de Drachma que se había asomado por la rendija de una alcantarilla que estaba al borde la banqueta se acercó al General.

-Señor, hay personas patrullando fuera. Son del ejercito enemigo

-¿Cuántas son?- preguntó Jones

-No muchas, unas diez alcance a contar- contestó el soldado

-Bien, creo que llegó la hora de emerger de las profundidades- exclamó como si nada Jones –me complacería mucho que el joven Richards dirigiera el combate

Josh sonrió y se adelantó un poco

-Estoy listo cuando usted ordene, señor- y luego dirigiéndose a Violet agregó –¿quieres hacer esto más divertido?

-¿Más divertido?

-¿Qué te parece, Violet si apostamos haber quien aniquila más alquimistas estatales? ¿Te parece?

-Como quieras a mí me da igual- confesó Lee mirando indiferente a Josh quien le dirigió una mirada de reproche –pero supongo que me agradaría dejarte en ridículo, además si te ganó de una vez por todas seré la mejor alquimista en Drachma

-Ok- aceptó Josh no muy convencido, a veces lo desconcertaba la actitud de su compañera, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Josh arremangándose la camisa dejo al descubierto un círculo de transmutación en su antebrazo derecho mientras se ponía unos guantes de plástico –que comience el juego

El Mayor Armstrong tomó una determinación, sospechaba que el chico no estaba solo así que combatir hasta que los refuerzos llegaran sería una buena idea.

-Caballeros, dejen esta honorable batalla al Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, Alex Louis Armstrong y observen la majestuosidad y la belleza de la alquimia heredada generación tras generación por la familia Armstrong.

Los soldados, un poco desconcentrados por la actitud del Mayor Armstrong obedientemente abrieron el paso y luego, el Mayor Armstrong haciendo una exhibición de su musculoso cuerpo dejó al descubierto en sus muñecas unos artefactos de metal los cuales traían grabados un círculo de transmutación cada uno

-Sea bienvenido a Amestris, joven- se dirigió Armstrong a Josh –espero que la estancia en nuestro país haya sido placentera, sin embargo, lamento informarle que dicha estancia ha llegado a su fin

El Mayor Armstrong golpeó con fuerza el suelo abriendo el pavimento a su paso, los soldados que anteriormente habían abierto el paso al Mayor se estremecieron ante el fuerte impacto incluso algunos cayeron al suelo, no obstante el joven alquimista de Drachma ni siquiera se inmutó; sonriendo de forma confiada sacó de su bolsillo un tubo de ensayo con una especie de líquido color plateado en él.

-Me alegra comprobar que el poder de los alquimistas de Amestris no es sólo una leyenda urbana- comentó Josh sacando el líquido del tubo de ensayo –esta será una buena batalla, Mayor Armstrong.

El Mayor Armstrong se puso en posición de defensa (N/A: recordé yu-gi-oh al escribir esto jaja) esperando a que su contrincante atacara. Josh, quien tenía la mano el líquido plateado lo manipuló a modo de formar delgadas fibras parecidas a hilos que se precipitaron en dirección de Armstrong, quien con su agilidad acostumbrada logró esquivar cada fibra que se acercaba a él, sin embargo en un descuido una fibra logró rozarle un brazo lo que provocó un corte que de no haberse movido rápido hubiera sido más profundo.

-Mercurio- dijo sonriendo Armstrong al descubrir el metal con el que atacaba Josh –nunca había visto algo así, esto será muy interesante. Sin embargo no puedo continuar sin saber el nombre de mi contrincante. (N/A: creo que algo típico de Armstrong)

-Josh Richards,, alquimista al servicio del ejercito de Drachma- contestó Josh –y efectivamente mi alquimia se basa en la manipulación del Mercurio

-¡Richards es un tonto!- exclamó Violet quien junto con el General Jones y el Teniente Blair observaban la batalla desde la alcantarilla -¡en qué está pensando, al darle información al enemigo!

-Richards sabe lo que hace- agregó Blair entornando los ojos evaluando a todos los que estaban afuera –no es de la clase de personas que dejaría algo muy importante a la suerte

-Pues eso espero- comento Violet aún disgustada –no quiero tener que salir a salvarle el pellejo a ese pequeño arrogante.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser, Srita. Lee- agregó el General Jones –usted debe acompañarme

-¿Acompañarlo?- intervino Blair sorprendido –tenia entendido que los planes decía que Lee debía quedarse en la retaguardia y servir de refuerzo a Richards en caso de ser necesario

-Lo planes cambian, Teniente- declaró tajante Jones –necesito a Lee para mostrarle algunos datos transcendentales en nuestra misión. Usted, junto con los demás miembros de la brigada se quedarán aquí y servirán de refuerzo a Richards ¿entendido?

Blair miró desconfiado al General. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Para empezar, Jones no estaba obedeciendo los planes, no obstante, él, Blair, debía obedecer a su superior le gustara o no le gustara ya que aún no era tiempo para poner al ejercito de Drachma patitas arriba.

-Está bien, señor- accedió después de un rato Blair –confíe en nosotros

-Los demás planes siguen en pie- agregó el General comenzando a caminar por otra dirección del túnel junto con Violet

Violet observó como la oscuridad consumía a la brigada que se quedaba sirviendo de refuerzo a Josh mientras ellos caminaban hacia un nuevo destino.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, señor?- preguntó ella después de un rato

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Lee- comentó Jones como si nada –lo único que puedo decirle es muy pronto conocerá las verdaderas órdenes que debe acatar

Violet miró sorprendida la silueta de su General todo esto empezaba a tornarse muy extraño.

Pero volvamos con el Mayor Armstrong y Josh. Ambos eran excelentes combatientes que se lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, la experiencia en combate de Armstrong se hacía notar y de esta forma se dejaba en claro quien llevaba la ventaja de la batalla

-Será mejor que te rindas- exclamó Armstrong en una de sus típicas exhibiciones de fisicoculturismo –es admirable aguantar tanto tiempo en combate, pero también es de admirarse el dejar una batalla cuando es inherente

Tanto Josh como los soldados ahí presentes observaron los ademanes de Armstrong mientras que en su nuca aparecía una gota muy al estilo anime (N/A: por eso me encanta Armstrong XD)

-Este hombre no se toma nada en serio- comentó Josh en voz baja –no me explico como llegó a alquimista estatal

-Me estoy tomando muy en serio este combate, joven Richards- dijo Armstrong quien ahora estaba a una corta distancia de Josh –no subestimes nunca a los alquimistas de Amestris

Con el brazo derecho, Armstrong le propinó un golpe a Josh en la mejilla llevándolo muy lejos del lugar donde estaba parado. Josh dio de lleno con la pared de un edificio cercano quedando al parecer inconsciente.

-Esto está mal- exclamó Blair desde el escondite -¡prepárense para atacar, debemos ayudar a Richards!

Los soldados de Drachma se precipitaron a la salida de la alcantarilla y ahora apuntaban con sus pistolas al Mayor Armstrong a su vez que el ejercito de Amestris apuntaba al enemigo.

-Como suponía, el joven Richards no estaba solo- comentó Armstrong con tranquilidad –llegó la hora de que abandonen nuestro país caballeros.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, esperando el ataque el Teniente Blair maldecía por lo bajo, había sido un grave error mandar a Richards a combate, era bueno no había dudas pero junto a un hombre tan experimentado como Armstrong sus habilidades no eran gran cosa.

-No había necesidad de refuerzos, Teniente- comentó una voz que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Josh Richards se había levantado y sonriendo sostenía en su mano una especie de sal en el lugar donde antes hubiera mercurio.

-¡Pero qué!- exclamó Blair sorprendido ¿qué demonios era eso?

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Josh a su Teniente –me confieso culpable de no haber explotado todas mis habilidades en la demostración que Lee y yo ofrecimos en Drachma. Mayor Armstrong mucho me temo que este combate ha llegado a su fin.

* * *

Violet Lee ahora se encontraba analizando la situación, se encontraba en un lugar extraño con el general a cargo de la misión y aún no sabía a que se refería su General cuando le dijo "las verdaderas órdenes que debía acatar" algo muy raro estaba pasando definitivamente.

-Hemos llegado- la voz del General Jones interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de la alquimista quien ahora atravesaba una puerta.

Los ojos azules de Violet examinaron el lugar, era amplio y la luz que se asomaba por las escasas ventanas hacía ver a Violet que se encontraban en la superficie una vez más. Al fondo había algo escrito en el suelo. Violet se acercó al lugar y observó el círculo de transmutación que estaba grabado ahí.

-Bienvenida, Srita. Lee- dijo una voz desconocida para la alquimista a sus espaldas –me alegra comprobar que ha llegado sana y salva a la capital de Amestris

Violet volteó y vio a la persona que hablaba. Era un niño pequeño de cabello y ojos negros. Violet no salía de su asombro no podía comprender cómo alguien tan pequeño podía expresarse de manera tan formal además en su pecho se oprimía una sensación extraña como un mal presentimiento lo que confirmó su teoría de que algo raro pasaba.

-Permítanme presentarlos- intervino Jones acertadamente

-Violet Lee es un placer para mí presentarle a la "persona" que hizo posible que nuestra intromisión a Amestris haya sido un éxito

Violet miró incrédula al General Jones y después volvió a dirigir su mirada al niño que tenía enfrente. Era imposible, este chico era sólo un niño.

-Gracias por la presentación, Jones, sólo que yo no soy simplemente una persona- intervino el chico mientras ante el asombro de Lee iba tomando su forma original, negra y con muchos ojos –soy más, mucho más que una simple persona

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- exclamó sorprendida y asustada Lee

-Un homúnculo- agregó Pride sonriendo –mi nombre es "Pride"

* * *

Después de unas cuantas cuadras corriendo, Al y Mei, tomaron la decisión de pedir aventón así que, gracias a un señor que pasaba con su auto y que los chicos pudieron convencer ahora Al y Mei llegaban al Cuartel con rapidez. Al llegar ocurrió algo muy extraño, el Cuartel General del ejercito de Amestris por lo regular estaba atestado de gente, sin embargo, en estos momento se encontraba prácticamente vacio.

-Espero encontremos al Coronel- exclamó Al entornando sus ojos dorados.

-Yo también- coincidió Mei preocupada mientras ambos se acercaban al despacho del mismo.

Al llamó a la puerta y tras el segundo llamado el mismo Coronel Mustang fue quien abrió.

-¡Hola, chicos!- se notaba un ligero tono de sorpresa en su voz -¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Coronel, es urgente que hablemos con usted- intervino Al entrando junto con Mei al despacho del Coronel.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en el Cuartel?- preguntó Mei

-¿No sabían?- preguntó Mustang –hay vigilancia en toda Central

-¿Por lo de Drachma?- preguntó Al

-Así es- coincidió Mustang con su clásico tono de autosuficiencia –nada de que preocuparse, claro

-Menos mal- dijo Al –porque lo que venimos a decirle si es motivo de preocupación

Mustang observó atento a la pareja, en sus caras se reflejaba mucha preocupación. El Coronel pensó que algo grave debía estar pasando.

-Coronel, encontramos el homúnculo que faltaba- comentó Al –Mei, junto con Ran Fan y Ling combatieron contra Pride hace unas horas

-¿En dónde combatieron?- preguntó Roy dirigiéndose a Mei

-Aquí, en Central- respondió ella –Ran Fan, Ling y yo nos dirigíamos a Xing cuando vimos a Pride y luchamos contra él.

El Coronel Mustang pidió a Mei todos los detalles de su encuentro con Pride, de igual forma Mei informó al Coronel que no sabía nada de la suerte que habían corrido Ling y Ran Fan.

-Creo que se nos ha juntado el trabajo- observó el Coronel después de que Mei le hubiera contado todo –con lo de Drachma y ahora lo de Pride tendremos que doblar la vigilancia. Lo malo es que no contamos con el personal suficiente.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar, Coronel- exclamó Al, pero su ofrecimiento se vio interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono, el Coronel Mustang se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo el Coronel

Del otro lado, la persona que habló al teléfono parecía muy cansado a juzgar por el tono de voz que empleaba, era el Mayor Armstrong

-Qué bueno que eres tu Roy, tengo malas noticias

Mustang se quedó en silencio, expectante esperando la noticia hasta que el Mayor Armstrong volvió a hablar

-El ejercito de Drachma acaba de arribar a central, acabamos de tener un enfrentamiento con ellos. Debo informarle Coronel que debe tener cuidado con Drachma, sobre todo con sus alquimistas por ningún motivo debe subestimarlos.

-Armstrong ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado Mustang al percatarse del tono con el que su interlocutor se expresaba –mandaré personal para ti y la brigada debe quedar aún gente en el Cuartel, al llegar aquí ya me informarás los detalles…

-Roy, ya no hay tiempo- lo interrumpió con brusquedad Armstrong –de acuerdo al informe que envió mi hermana uno de los alquimistas es capaz de manipular el mercurio y usarlo como un arma, pero eso no es todo, su contacto no le informó que también puede formar explosivos combinando el mercurio con otros compuestos ¿Sabes a qué me refiero, verdad?

El Coronel Mustang se quedó pensando un momento sólo había una forma de crear explosivos basándose en mercurio, si este se combinaba con la cantidad exacta de ácido nítrico y un poco de etanol, formaría un compuesto parecido a sal o cristales explosivos lo que se conoce como…

-Fulminato de Mercurio- respondió Mustang –dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Afortunadamente no hay bajas, cuando el chico detonó la explosión pude proteger a toda la brigada. Sin embargo, lograron escapar y no sólo eso; no vi por ningún lado a la otra alquimista que describía el informe, no debes confiarte, Roy, menos de la chica

-Lo sé- dijo Roy mientras sonreía –mandaré a alguien que vaya por ustedes. Gracias por la información Mayor.

Roy colgó el teléfono y de inmediato se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang

-Creo que necesitamos refuerzos- Roy le contó a los dos presentes su conversación con Armstrong. Al terminar de relatar la llamada el despacho quedó en silencio hasta que un pensativo Al lo rompió.

-Creo que es demasiada coincidencia la invasión de Drachma y el ataque de Pride

-¿Quieres decir que ambas cosas están relacionadas?- preguntó Mei

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, Al- coincidió Mustang –debemos tomar precauciones

El Coronel Mustang tomó el teléfono una vez más, ahora debía hacer muchas llamadas pero antes que todo debía contactar a una persona muy importante para él.

* * *

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Richards!?- lo reprendió el Teniente Blair, ahora él y su brigada se encontraban escondidos en un edificio abandonado, sin embargo la situación era difícil, era de día y ellos se habían expuesto atacando una brigada enemiga por lo tanto, al no exterminar a dicha brigada muy pronto Amestris comenzaría la búsqueda de los intrusos.

"_-Esto es un grave error-"_ pensaba Blair _"-una misión suicida"._

-Señor, el General Jones quiere hablar con usted- dijo un soldado que interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del Teniente.

-¿El General Jones?- preguntó Blair extendiendo la mano para que le pasaran el radio, pero en vez de eso el misterioso General Jones salió a escena dejando atónito al Teniente ¿Cómo llegó el General ahí? Y otra pregunta ¿Por qué tría ropa de civil?

-Es bueno saber que no hay bajas- comentó Jones acercándose al Teniente –debemos evacuar pronto el edificio, el ejercito enemigo nos empezará a buscar pronto si no es que nos está buscando ya que es lo que sospecho.

Al decir le pasó al Teniente Blair un muda de ropa de civil, igual a Josh que se encontraba sentado en el suelo escuchando la conversación.

-¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí, General?- preguntó Blair mientras Josh examinaba la ropa. Una playera negra y una pantalón beige sería ahora su atuendo.

-Necesito que se cambie y vaya al sótano del edificio, ahí hay unos vehículos que esperan por nosotros en ellos trasladaremos a la brigada, espero sepa manejar, Blair

-¿Y por que no vamos por el túnel?- preguntó Josh quien ya se había cambiado

-Ahora que Amestris sabe cómo nos infiltramos a su país me parece muy absurdo seguir utilizando el mismo recurso

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, señor?- preguntó Blair

-Es clasificado, usted solamente debe seguir el vehículo de enfrente

-Señor, dónde esta Violet- preguntó Josh al percatarse de su ausencia

-Eso también es clasificado, Richards- comentó Jones mirando al joven –la prioridad en estos momento es movernos de que aquí si no queremos ser atrapados ¿entendido?

El General Jones caminó hacía el sótano seguido por Josh mientras que el Teniente Blair notó algo frio y duro en su mano, hasta ese momento reparó que alguno de sus soldados le había otorgado el radio cuando el tendiera la mano anteriormente. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero quizá después sería demasiado tarde y en estos momentos no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

La Teniente Hawkeye abordó su auto con rapidez, la llamada recibida anteriormente del Coronel Mustang era un tanto preocupante. Riza sabía que Roy corría peligro y por eso se dirigía al Cuartel para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. No era que Mustang no supiera cuidarse por sí sólo (N/A: excepto en la lluvia claro está XD) pero si algo le llegaba a pasar Riza nunca se lo perdonaría, así que por eso manejaba más rápido de lo habitual esperando no atropellar a alguien.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Riza cuando un joven de cabello dorado se atravesó sin avisar por el crucero haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones. Riza trató de frenar, sin embargo, la inercia del auto era mucha y todo parecía indicar que atropellaría al joven quien al percatarse de que el carro se dirigía hacia él reaccionó con rapidez y juntando sus manos para dar una palmada creó un muro al tocar sus manos con el suelo, el muro logró su cometido parar el coche y no dañar a la persona que iba manejándolo.

-¿Podría fijarse en las esquinas cuando maneja?- exclamó molesto Edward Elric asomándose por un lado del muro que creara y se sorprendió al ver a la Teniente que bajaba del vehículo -¿se encuentra bien, Teniente?

-No te preocupes- contestó Riza –pero tú también deberías fijarte al pasar las calles

El tono acusador que empleó Hawkeye ocasionó que Edward retrocediera un poco. Había ocasiones en que la Teniente daba mucho miedo y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward después de un rato y con alquimia se apresuró a componer el auto de la Teniente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Riza entrando en el carro –lo compré hace poco y pensé que este auto había corrido con la misma suerte que el anterior ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Te diriges al Cuartel? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No- contestó Ed –en realidad estoy buscando a Winry ¿la ha visto?

La Teniente Hawkeye miró un momento a Edward y después contestó:

-Lo que le hiciste a Winry fue muy cruel, Edward, no debiste hacerlo- ella no lo estaba regañando, sin embargo como Ed sabía que Riza tenía razón no trató de defenderse –sin embargo, te conozco; sé que tienes un motivo que llevó a hacerlo.

Ed observó un momento a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Siempre había visto a la Teniente como una persona seria y sumamente comprometida con su trabajo no obstante, ahora observaba a una mujer comprensiva dispuesta a escuchar sus razones sin necesidad de juzgar sus actos.

Ed le contó todo a la Teniente, desde el asunto relacionado con Pride hasta la razón por la cual había tratado de alejar a Winry de su lado.

-¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto?- preguntó Hawkeye cuando Ed terminó de contar su relato

-Lo hice para protegerla- contestó Ed poniéndose a la defensiva, aunque después recapacitó y agregó –sin embargo, ahora Pride ha vuelto y lo más seguro es que la esté buscando a ella.

-Nunca es bueno ocultar la verdad- dijo Riza –en tu intento por proteger a Winry alejándola de ti olvidaste un gran detalle: todo el mundo sabe que para ti Winry es lo más importante.

Era una verdad irrefutable y ahora que Riza se lo hacía ver a Edward realmente él se sentía como un estúpido.

-No te preocupes, ella entenderá- dijo Hawkeye sonriendo –pasó la noche en mi casa pero supongo que para estas horas deberá estar en camino devuelta al hotel.

-Eso espero- comentó Ed –pero seguiré buscándola no debe andar sola

-¿Te has enterado del ataque de Drachma?- preguntó Hawkeye aunque por la mirada de sorpresa de Ed ella supo que nada sabía del asunto –esta mañana el ejercito de Drachma arribó a Central, el Mayor Armstrong combatió contra ellos pero uno de los alquimistas le hizo frente y gracias a la destreza del mismo lograron escapar.

-Drachma- dijo Ed pensativo, pero luego a su mente acudió una idea improbable mas no por eso imposible –Teniente creo que sé quien esta detrás de estos ataques.

* * *

Violet se encontraba sumamente asombrada, hacia unas cuantas horas se había adentrado al campo enemigo y también le habían mostrado el verdadero contacto del cual siempre hablaba el General Jones.

_*****Flash Back*****_

-Mi nombre es "Pride"- dijo sonriendo el homúnculo –y debo decirte que eres muy valiosa para esta misión

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- respondió Violet después de haberse armado de mucho valor

-Tienes una habilidad muy especial- comentó Pride –una habilidad que me ayudará a cumplir mi cometido

Luego, volviendo a ser el inocente niño de siempre sonriendo se dirigió a Violet.

-Tú me ayudarás a acabar con el Alquimista de Fuego: el Coronel Roy Mustang

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-Roy Mustang- repitió Violet caminando a través del lugar –así que ese es el nombre de la persona que he de derrotar

-No puedo creer que te prestes a su juego- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos –¿acaso te gusta seguir órdenes de homúnculos?

Violet volteó y caminó en dirección al lugar donde se escuchara la voz, Ling Yao quien a pesar de encontrarse aprisionado (N/A: tipo así como tenían al Greed original, ash que falta de creatividad tengo hoy ) miraba desafiante a la alquimista esperando a que esta contestara su respuesta.

-¡Contéstame!- repitió Ling –¿no se supone que la alquimia ayuda a la gente?

-A la gente de mi país- observó Violet –Amestris se ha beneficiado de la alquimia sólo pensando en su país, no veo por que Drachma no pueda hacer lo mismo.

-Porque es incorrecto- intervino otra voz, la de una chica Ran Fan se encontraba atada cerca de Ling –si te preguntas por que esta cuidad esta a medio construir la respuesta es la alquimia. No debes confiar en ese homúnculo.

-Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes- contestó Violet desconfiada para luego dirigirse a Ling –tu también eres un homúnculo. Eres igual a ellos.

-¡ YO SOY UN HUMANO!- exclamó enojado Ling –en verdad, no debes confiar en Pride

-Yo decidiré en quien debo confiar, no necesito a ningún amestriano para eso- comentó Violet un poco sorprendida por la reacción anterior de Ling

-Y te vuelves a equivocar- agregó Ling –yo soy de Xing

-¿De Xing?- preguntó Violet -¿y qué hacen ayudando a Amestris?

-Es una larga historia- sonrió por primera vez Ling –de cualquier forma me encuentro más tranquilo ahora

Violet miró a Ling desconcertada, hace unos momentos él le había gritado molesto, sin embargo, ahora le sonreía como si fueran antiguos conocidos que se encontraran casualmente en el parque

"_-Este chico si que es raro"-_ pensó Violet

-Ahora sé que no te atreverás a matar al Coronel. No eres tan mala, después de todo- agregó Ling cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Violet

-No puedes saber eso, no me conoces- contestó a la defensiva Violet pero ella sabía que había mucho de razón en las palabras de Ling, desde que Pride le diera la orden de deshacerse de ese tal Roy Mustang ella había sentido una rara opresión en el pecho.

-Te pareces un poco a cierto alquimista que conozco- continuó Ling con mucha tranquilidad como si la conversación se estuviera produciendo en un restaurante con una tasita de café y unas galletitas para acompañar –muy decidido, pero si se trata de aniquilar a alguien duda hasta de su propio nombre.

Violet miró aún más desconcertada a Ling. No era posible que alguien con quien hubiera cruzado un mínimo de palabras y sobre todo, acabara de conocer la hubiera examinado con tanta precisión. Violet iba a decirle algo a Ling pero alguien más la interrumpió.

-No creo que debas escuchar a mi "hermano menor"-dijo Pride que se iba acercando a ellos –no tiene sus prioridades correctamente ordenadas. Te estaba buscando, ¿sabes? Creo que antes de acabar con Mustang necesito que me ayudes con algo más.

Violet, Ling y Ran Fan miraron expectantes a Pride ¿Qué será lo que hará ahora?

* * *

-¡¡¡No puedo creer que no la podamos encontrar!!!- exclamó Edward Elric sumamente desesperado

-No te preocupes, aún faltan muchos lugares donde podemos buscar- comentó tranquila Riza Hawkeye. Ella y Ed se encontraban en el auto de la Teniente, después de discutirlo un rato Riza había llegado a una conclusión de que lo mejor era ayudar a Ed a buscar a Winry y después ir juntos al Cuartel donde seguramente se encontraban Al, Mei y por supuesto Roy.

"_-La prioridad es mantenerse juntos"-_ pensaba Riza, mientras el cielo se tornaba con los clásicos colores de un atardecer.

-Creo que sería mejor si continuara solo- comentó de repente Ed mientras el carro de la Teniente doblaba una esquina –Tú debes ir con el Coronel a ayudarlo

-Está bien- comento Riza –Roy sabe cuidarse solo, además Al y Mei se encuentran ahí. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Winry.

-Gracias- respondió Edward después de un rato de silencio. La Teniente Hawkeye respondió el agradecimiento con una sonrisa sin perder la vista del camino, claro. (N/A: no creo que tenga tanta suerte de atropellar a otro alquimista así que mejor estar atentos al camino XD)

-¡Espera, detén el auto!- gritó de pronto Edward quien si quiera esperar a que el auto aminorara la marcha saltó de él.

Winry Rockbell caminaba lentamente por la calle, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacía el hotel, ella esperaba no encontrarse a Ed una vez llegado ahí, pero, otra parte de ella quería verlo antes de partir.

En eso pensaba Winry cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz, una muy conocida voz. Edward Elric la estaba llamando… pero eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

"_-Creo que ya estoy mal de la cabeza, escucho a Ed por todas partes"-_ pensaba la rubia

Otro grito confirmó lo que la ojiazul pensaba _"-Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza"_

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro y le daba la vuelta de una forma un tanto brusca. La sorpresa de Winry no tuvo límites cuando se encontró cara a cara con Edward que la miraba con una mezcla de alivio y reproche al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me podrías explicar dónde diablos estuviste todo el día!- le gritó Ed desesperado a Winry quien de la sorpresa no atinaba a contestar -¿No pudiste avisar a dónde ibas? ¿Tenías que salir tú sola a la calle? Dime… ¿qué estabas pensando?

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza a Winry qué era lo que le sucedía a Edward si hace 24 horas prácticamente la había corrido de su vida para siempre y ahora el señorito estaba aquí, en frente de ella haciéndole todas esas preguntas que hasta un babuino era capaz de responder, obvio que lo que ella quería era alejarse de él, tal como Edward le había dicho antes, por eso se la había pasado vagabundeando tooodo el día, ¿avisar? Ni loca que estuviera el chiste era que nadie la molestara y en cuanto a salir sola, no le veía nada de malo siempre lo hacía, ¿qué problema había? Hace un momento Winry pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo, pero al escuchar a Edward era obvio que el que estaba perdiendo la cabeza era él.

Winry comprobó la veracidad de sus palabras al escuchar la frase que Ed dijera a continuación:

-Estaba muy preocupado- Winry miró sorprendida al Alquimista de Acero y ella aún no salía de su asombro cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban. Ed la estaba abrazando como si algo muy grave pudiera pasarle a ella –lo bueno es que estás bien.

Winry se separó de Edward y lo miró preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó un poco molesta –¿Te sientes mal o algo por el estilo?

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- contestó Ed un poco disgustado –¿me preocupo por ti y me contestas de esa manera?

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te preocupas por mí- contestó con frialdad Winry, no quería molestarse con Ed pero la forma en que la había tratado el día anterior no podía pasarse por alto –hace un día me dijiste todo lo contrario y antier justamente lo contrario, así que me pregunto ¿qué me dirás mañana?

-¡Serás!- contestó Ed perdiendo la paciencia –no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi conducta de acuerdo, ahora anda, ven conmigo.

Edward tomó la mano de Winry pero ella se resistió a caminar. Ed, quien de por si, estaba desesperado, con la actitud de Winry parecía que iba a enloquecer de furia (N/A: pues que se esperaba después de lo que hizo jeje)

-No iré a ninguna parte- dijo una obstinada Winry resistiéndose a caminar mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada –no sin una buena explicación

Winry sintió que la mano de Ed se aflojaba de la suya hasta soltarla y al momento siguiente sintió las manos de Ed que la tomaban por los hombros, sin saber como la rubia se encontró mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban y que ahora le regresaban la mirada con dulzura.

-Winry, yo sé que he sido muy cruel contigo y te aseguro que tengo una muy buena explicación para eso, pero todas esas explicaciones tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguemos al Cuartel

-Por lo menos podrías explicarme una idea general- susurró Winry quien, aunque seguía molesta para nada le molestaba la cercanía con su amigo de la infancia –no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué está pasando

-Está bien- suspiró Ed después de un rato –como tu quieras

Lo siguiente que supo Winry Rockbell es que unos brazos la levantaban para cargarla en hombros de Edward, ella no supo en que momento llegó ahí pero ahora se encontraba pataleando y reprochándole al chico que la tenía en hombros, ese eran los modos de Edward si algo no se podía por las buenas entonces se lograría por las malas.

-¡BÁJAME, ED! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME BAJES!- le gritaba una y otra vez Winry pataleando y golpeando la espalda de Edward mientras él buscaba el auto de la Teniente con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, Winry- le dijo Ed por encima del escándalo que Rockbell estaba formando –te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos al Cuartel te lo explicaré todo

De pronto Edward sintió un dolor muy punzante en la nuca y al instante soltó a Winry, quien en su intento por liberarse de Ed lo había atacado con su ya conocida arma, Winry aún sostenía la gigante llave (N/A: que saca misteriosamente de cualquier parte he de agregar) y furiosa miraba a Edward reprochándole su actitud.

-Quiero que me expliques qué está pasando y los harás ahora, Edward Elric- exclamó furiosa Winry

Ed aún sobándose la cabeza analizó la situación, Winry no se movería de ahí, a menos que A) Ed le explicara lo que estaba pasando, pero para eso se llevaría algo de tiempo y Pride podría encontrarlos (ya era bastante suerte que no diera con Winry en el transcurso del día) o B) llevarla a la fuerza, opción que sería la más difícil como ya había probado Ed hace unos momentos.

-A veces no te entiendo, Ed- dijo Winry de pronto al parecer un poco más tranquila –las actitudes que sueles tomar son tan extremas que me cuesta pensar que es lo que intentas hacer.

Edward miró confundido a Winry un momento, la incomprensible era ella, en un momento estaba bien y al siguiente parecía una asesina en serie.

-Está bien, iré contigo al Cuartel- accedió por fin Winry ante el alivio de Edward –ahí me contarás todo, lo prometiste.

-Por supuesto- respiró Edward aliviado –no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos

Ed volvió a tomar de la mano a Winry, pero ella una vez mas se resistió a caminar por lo que el chico de cabello dorado miró interrogante a la chica de ojos azules.

-Sólo pongo una condición- dijo Winry mirando seriamente a los ojos a Edward –que contestes una pregunta ¿podrás?

Edward guardó silencio dando con eso a entender que accedía a las condiciones de Winry.

-Cuando perdiste la memoria me demostraste algo, quiero saber si en verdad es lo que Edward Elric, el Edward Elric que conozco y con el que me crié siente… dime, Ed ¿me amas?

Edward Elric se sonrojó al instante, conocía a Winry y no podía esperar menos de ella, una pregunta directa, al grano. Esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban a Ed de ella. Después de la plática con la Teniente, la conclusión a la que Ed había llegado mientras buscaba a Winry por los rincones de Central era que nunca más le volvería a esconder nada con el simple pretexto de protegerla, ahora sabía, un poco tarde pero bien reza un verso más vale tarde que nunca, que esa no era la mejor opción. No había razón para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Si todo el mundo lo sabía por qué ella debería ignorarlo, Ed se acerco a Winry y la miró dulcemente a los ojos dispuesto a contestar lo que hemos estado esperando desde el comienzo del manga, del anime y de diversos fanfic que escribimos en la web, sin embargo, un estrépito cercano ocasionó que la pareja se separara. La Teniente Riza Hawkeye salió de la nada y apuntando con su pistola a un punto opuesto a Winry y Edward gritó:

-No se separen de mí

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ed mientras instintivamente colocaba a Winry a sus espaldas pero sin soltarle la mano.

-Está aquí- dijo Riza sin apartar su mirada de su punto de ataque

Ed miró en la misma dirección que miraba Riza y apretó con fuerza la mano de Winry. Nada ni nadie lo separaría de ella y menos ahora que Winry necesitaba saber lo que él sentía, debía saberlo.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, Srta. Hawkeye- dijo una fría voz que emergía de un pequeño niño que se acercaba lentamente a ellos y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros antes de encontrarse –sabe muy bien que las armas no funcionan conmigo

Riza apretó su puño haciendo que la pistola que sostenía se moviera un poco. Pride sonrió ante ese gesto.

-No pensé que nos fuéramos a encontrar muy pronto- agregó Pride sonriendo –dime ¿cómo sigue tu memoria, Acero?

Ed se limitó con fulminar con la mirada al pequeño que tenía en frente. Sí había un momento para ser prudente, era ese.

-Me temo que nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar- continuó Pride como si nada –diseñe un plan ¿sabes? Y no me sentiría tan orgulloso si te elimino en este momento ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero, chibi-alquimista?

-¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS CHIBI-ALQUIMISTA QUE TODO EL MUNDO PISA Y NADIE SE DA CUENTA!- gritó Ed haciendo el ademán de avanzar pero alguien más lo detuvo. Winry, quien ahora se sujetaba de su brazo con la mano libre trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, al comprender el mensaje, Ed se calmó.

-Hagamos esto rápido y entrégame a tu amiguita, Acero- prosiguió Pride

-Nunca- dijo Ed en voz baja ante la cara de sorpresa de Winry

-Supongo que aún no olvidas nuestra última conversación- comentó Pride como si nada –está bien, si hacemos esto a la fuerza será más divertido

Pride estiró uno de sus brazos y de la sombra de ese brazo salieron unas sombras que se acercaron amenazadoramente a Ed, Winry y Riza. La Teniente Hawkeye hábilmente esquivó el ataque mientras Ed logro ponerse a salvo junto con Winry. El ataque se reanudó y Edward sólo podía esquivar los ataques, la seguridad de Winry era para el la prioridad en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué ese niño me quiere a mi?- preguntó Winry en un instante en que Ed y el se escondieron de Pride

-Porque tu eres lo más importante en mi vida- contestó naturalmente Edward sin reparar en el efecto que esas palabras habían ocasionado en Winry, quien un poco sonrojada por la inesperada declaración lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y darle un beso.

Ed estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de Winry hasta que después reparó en lo que había dicho, ¡al fin lo había dicho! Por lo que ya no quedaba nada más, bueno nada más que corresponder el beso, el mejor beso de toda su vida. Sentir esos labios, tomar esa cintura y olvidarse de todo lo demás era como un sueño, un sueño del cual ellos no querían despertar, pero ese no era el mejor momento para este tipo de escenas…

-¡Edward cuidado!- se oyó gritar a la Teniente Hawkeye y Ed aventó a Winry para que el ataque no le tocara a ella, pero en su afán de protegerla se olvido que él también estaba en el campo de tiro y Pride, aprovechándose de la situación tomó al Alquimista de Acero por el cuello, provocando que Edward respirara con dificultad. Winry asustada regresó al lado de Edward para tratar de ayudarlo.

-En verdad que los humanos escogen el peor momento para admitir sus sentimientos- comentó Pride mientras con una de sus sobras atrapaba el brazo derecho de Ed –lo siento pero se acabó la hora de jugar

Riza se había acercado poco a poco a Pride pero este simplemente se limitó a repetir lo mismo que hiciera con Edward sólo que a ella la había aprisionado de todo el cuerpo.

-Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí- comentó Pride –espero que en el verdadero combate seas más hábil, Acero, te estaré esperando con ansias.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- alcanzó a articular Ed a pesar de lo poco que podía respirar, él sentía como las fuerzas lo iban abandonando pero no podía quedarse inconsciente debía proteger a Winry y a Riza quienes estaban en peligro.

-Por cierto- agregó Pride mientras una chica de cabello negro salía de las sombras y sorpresivamente tomaba a Winry de los hombros –tu amiguita también te estará esperando, recuerda que morirá al verte

Ed trató de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas al ver como la muchacha apartaba a Winry de su lado, de pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la mano. Winry tomaba su mano con fuerza, no quería apartarse de Ed y menos ahora en estos momentos en que él había arriesgado todo por protegerla y lo mejor: se le había declarado. Ed por su parte, también tomó con fuerza la mano de Winry, se lo había prometido antes a si mismo "nada ni nadie, lo separarían de ella".

Violet trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separar a la pareja, pero simplemente ellos se resistían, tampoco era que Violet pusiera mucho empeño había algo en su corazón que le decía que no era correcto separarlos pero órdenes eran órdenes y debía acatarlas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Violet Lee golpeó en la nuca a Winry haciéndola caer inconsciente.

Desesperado, Ed sintió como la mano de Winry Rockbell se resbalaba de la suya

-¡WINRY! ¡WINRY!

Pero Winry estaba inconsciente y no podía responderle a Ed, quien volvió a intentar una y otra vez soltarse de las garras de Pride mientras observaba con angustia como se llevaban a Winry, el verla desaparecer entre las sombras que se iban formando con el crepúsculo bastaron para dejarlo en una pieza, no podía creer él lo débil que había sido para proteger a Winry y ahí estaba el precio, Pride había avanzado y él, Ed, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban Ed sólo atinaba a pronunciar un nombre, con la esperanza de que al sólo pronunciarlo ella volviera a estar a su lado.

-Winry…- fue lo último que pudo decir Edward mirando en dirección hacía donde desapareciera la persona más importante en su vida antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Y bien, qué les pareció recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, queja, comentario, consejo o trauma es bien recibido sólo es cuestión de dar clic en review_

_Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic que en serio hago con todo gusto, dedicación (aunque me haya tardado mucho con este capi) y cariño, pero sobre todo pensando en ustedes en los buenos comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante GRACIAS A TODOS!!!_

_Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos muy pronto!!!_

_Lo prometo!!!_

_xoxo ;)_


	12. Imprudencias y batallas

Hola!!!

Waaaa ya se, ya se ya se, antes de que me maten (alto los golpes!!!! ToT) una enorme disculpa, se que prometí tener el capitulo lo antes posible pero aaghh ocurrieron muchas cosas en estos casi muchos meses… primero obviamente la escuela ToT (odio las tareas…) después las vacaciones (amo tanto las vacaciones que no hice nada y cuando me di cuenta tenia que regresar a clases) y estos últimos meses una vez mas las tareas (les juro que las odio ToT) pero más que nada tenía un gran bache creativo, figúrense que un día ya tenia 20 páginas y por que no me gustaron las borre de sopetón (cuando les conté a mis amigos casi me matan XP) en fin, espero les guste este capítulo si no lo publique antes fue por que no quería publicar nada que no me gustara a mi, al fin después de mucho tiempo me gustó lo que escribí y es que, fue difícil, como verán las personas que están leyendo el manga se acerca el final cada vez más y el ver esas explicaciones y acciones que suceden pues wao, deja mi historia muy pequeña (obvio nada se compara a Arakawa-sensei XD)

Ok llegó el momento de presentar el capítulo… espero en verdad que sea de su agrado, ya saben que cualquier reclamo (jeje) duda, sugerencia, regaño, crítica, solo es cuestión de darle clic a review. Antes de comenzar agregó los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa una gran mangaka, la mejor de todas !!! XD

-

-

-

**Capítulo 12 Imprudencias y batallas**

E_d esquivaba los ataques con precisión a la vez que atacaba. Sin embargo, su oponente era igual de hábil que él y lograba esquivar los ataques que el rubio alquimista mandaba. La batalla era pareja._

_Ed miró alrededor, estaba rodeado de escombros, más tarde buscaría a los demás, pero antes de pensar en algo más una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Alquimista de Acero_

_-Lo mismo pregunto- contestó Ed limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo izquierdo._

_-Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano- agregó la voz –Todo mundo lo pagará_

_-¡Eso nunca!- gritó Ed lanzando otro ataque, esquivado por su adversario –un tonto homúnculo como tú no podrá ganarme_

_-Sin embargo este tonto homúnculo sabe cual es tu talón de Aquiles_

_-No pienso caer en tus trampas, Pride- dijo Edward sin embargo sintió que algo no iba bien_

_-Por el momento has ganado, alquimista- prosiguió Pride –pero me vengaré. Las personas a las que amas morirán, y tu las verás morir._

_-Eso no sucederá por que yo te mataré antes- contestó Ed, pero el miedo se apoderó de él, ahora se arrepentía de dejar esa nota en la recamara de Winry. Pero no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a ella._

_El sueño cambió…como nubes que se arremolinan en una tormenta, ahora el sueño se manifestaba en una calle muy conocida para el joven alquimista a la luz del atardecer…_

_-En verdad que los humanos escogen el peor momento para admitir sus sentimientos- comentó Pride mientras con una de sus sobras atrapaba el brazo derecho de Ed –lo siento pero se acabó la hora de jugar_

_Riza se había acercado poco a poco a Pride pero este simplemente se limitó a repetir lo mismo que hiciera con Edward sólo que a ella la había aprisionado de todo el cuerpo._

_-Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí- comentó Pride –espero que en el verdadero combate seas más hábil, Acero, te estaré esperando con ansias._

_-¡Eres un desgraciado!- alcanzó a articular Ed a pesar de lo poco que podía respirar, él sentía como las fuerzas lo iban abandonando pero no podía quedarse inconsciente debía proteger a Winry y a Riza quienes estaban en peligro._

_Y el sueño volvió a ser lo que en un principio era, los escombros volvieron, y aunque Edward se encontró con Pride otra vez era sin lugar alguna el sueño original…_

_-Sé lo que te va a pasar, lo escuché de tu propio padre- dijo Pride –y aunque no será definitivo, te diré algo. Cuando recuperes la memoria será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá terminado"._

"Terminado", esta palabra resonó en la mente del alquimista, había llegado el momento en que esa frase quizá se cumpliera, también por su mente pasó la otra frase "demasiado tarde", ¿lo era? ¿Pride se saldría con la suya? ¿cumpliría su venganza? La respuesta a esas incógnitas saltó a la mente de Ed como una chispa en su interior. No. No era demasiado tarde, Pride nunca se saldría con la suya, él, Edward Elric evitaría que cumpliera su venganza, él, protegería a sus seres queridos así al coste de su vida.

Con esta determinación, el joven alquimista recuperó la conciencia. Abrió sus dorados ojos para descubrir que aún se encontraba en el lugar donde Pride y él combatieran, solo que habían dos diferencias. Primero, ya era muy noche y segunda, había gente corriendo alrededor de donde el se encontraba, Ed alcanzó a distinguir destellos azules en las ropas de las personas que corrían "_Militares"_ pensó Edward, tratando de incorporarse, escribo tratando por que Ed sintió que un brazo lo retuvo y lo volvió a poner en la posición original. Confundido, Ed volteó a ver a la persona que le impedía levantarse y se encontró con la mirada a la vez preocupada y aliviada de su hermano menor, Alphonse Elric.

-Quédate donde estas, hermano- le dijo Al –Iré por los doctores, para que te atiendan

-Yo iré, Al- intervino la pequeña que se encontraba al lado de Al –aunque creo que Ed no tiene nada de gravedad

Mei se esfumó en el mar de gente, y Al por fin soltó a su hermano quien se pudo sentar y observar el panorama. Efectivamente, habían militares corriendo de un lado a otro aunque era difícil precisar qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Edward alcanzó a distinguir a la Teniente Hawkeye entre la pequeña multitud, menos mal que se encontraba bien.

-Acabamos de llegar- comentó Al como respondiendo la pregunta que Ed no llegó a formular –fue una suerte que el Coronel Mustang se diera cuenta del retraso de la Teniente que si no, aún no los habríamos encontrado.

Edward no terminó de entender que le decía su hermano, al ver a la Teniente recordó su fracasado intento de proteger a Winry

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

Desesperado, Ed sintió como la mano de Winry Rockbell se resbalaba de la suya

-¡WINRY! ¡WINRY!

Pero Winry estaba inconsciente y no podía responderle a Ed, quien volvió a intentar una y otra vez soltarse de las garras de Pride mientras observaba con angustia como se llevaban a Winry, el verla desaparecer entre las sombras que se iban formando con el crepúsculo bastaron para dejarlo en una pieza, no podía creer él lo débil que había sido para proteger a Winry y ahí estaba el precio, Pride había avanzado y él, Ed, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

-Tengo que irme- se levantó Ed con brusquedad e iba a correr pero su hermano lo detuvo una vez mas del brazo

-No irás a ninguna parte, Edward Elric- sentenció Al –sabemos lo que pasó, pero no hay que precipitarse, ten en cuenta que cualquier movimiento en falso puede costar la vida de Winry

Ed iba a alegar pero se contuvo. Su hermano tenía la razón, pero por otra parte él no se podía quedar esperando mientras Pride se encontraba en quien sabe donde junto con Winry.

-Vamos, si Acero se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos- musitó una voz conocida para Edward, quien volteó al instante. El Coronel Roy Mustang se dirigía hacia él junto con la Teniente Hawkeye.

-Mi Teniente me ha informado de lo ocurrido- comentó Roy –no tiene ni cinco minutos que llegamos, pero creo que me ha proporcionado la información necesaria. Sin embargo, debo preguntarte, qué fue lo que sucedió.

Ed observó por un momento al Coronel y a su hermano antes de comenzar a contarle lo ocurrido. Al terminar, Mei se encontraba también con ellos y escuchaba atenta el pequeño relato del Alquimista de Acero.

-Creo que todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieran llamado tanto la atención con sus disputas de adolescentes- comentó el Coronel

-De una u otra forma los hubiera encontrado, Coronel- intervino Hawkeye –ahora lo más importante es rescatarla y evitar que Amestris sea invadido por Drachma

-Tampoco olviden a Ran Fan y Ling- intervino Mei –sin ellos no habríamos descubierto que ambos ataques están conectados

-Entonces ¿la incursión de Drachma sí tiene que ver con el regreso de Pride?- preguntó Ed esperando confirmar su teoría

-No sólo eso- contestó Mustang –Por lo que entendemos esto es un plan de Pride para introducirse a Amestris y acabar con todos nosotros, en especial contigo, Acero.

-No es que no esté acostumbrado a eso- comentó Ed con rudeza –pero no soporto que involucren a las personas que me importan. Ese Pride, ¡¡me las pagará todas juntas!!

-Me alegra comprobar que tus ánimos no se han mermado, Acero- atajó el Coronel –sin embargo, necesitarás ayuda

-Lo sé- aceptó Ed ante el asombro de todos –es por eso que sigo aquí y no he ido corriendo por toda Central dando gritos hasta dar con Pride.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- comentó el Coronel con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia

* * *

Era un lugar desolado, al parecer un edificio abandonado o una gran casa que hace mucho tiempo se dejó de usar. El único ruido que se oía eran los forcejeos de la chica de cabello negro. Ran Fan trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, pero los numerosos y múltiples nudos impedían su rápida liberación. Ling sólo observaba, esperando que su compañera tuviera éxito.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó Ling un poco aburrido

-Bueno, digamos que nunca me inscribí al curso de "libérate de los nudos en cinco minutos" así que por favor ten paciencia- contestó molesta Ran Fan

-Lo siento- contestó Ling –pero presiento que no tardarán en llegar y me encuentro algo impaciente.

Ling dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde horas antes desaparecieran Pride y Violet. No debían de tardar. En eso pensaba el príncipe de Xing cuando se escucharon ruidos. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a tres personajes: Pride, Violet y una inconsciente Winry.

Al instante Ran Fan dejó de forcejear y junto con Ling se limitaron a observar a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Winry, Pride?- exclamó Ling preocupado por su amiga

-No te preocupes, nada de importancia. Aún- contestó Pride con malicia mientras Ling trataba en vano de liberarse

-Pagarás caro todo esto ¿sabes?- lo retó Ling

-¿A sí?- contestó Pride confiado -¿y quién me detendrá? No creo que tú. Ya medimos fuerzas y sabes bien que estás muy por debajo de mi nivel.

_*****Flash Back*****_

Pride atacaba usando sus sombras hacia Ling, pero éste, convertido en la dura coraza de carbono se defendía de las garras del niño, la batalla se desarrollaba hasta el momento en una igualdad, Pride, el homúnculo original seguía siendo muy fuerte. Ling, por su parte, además de fuerte era sumamente rápido y ágil. Pride recordaba al anterior Greed y definitivamente distaba mucho de ser el actual, que la piedra filosofal de Greed se combinara con la sangre de ese humano le había dado mucha destreza y habilidad a la hora de combate a su "hermano menor". Ling tomó una de las afiladas sombras de Pride y la envolvió en su brazo derecho dejando a Pride inmóvil en ese sitio. Ling se acercó rápidamente para propinarle un golpe pero Pride logró aprisionar al príncipe de Xing envolviendo otro de sus sombras en el otro brazo.

Pride sonrió ante su victoria mientras Ling miraba a su contrincante impotente, no podía moverse y ahora seguramente no saldría con vida de esta. Se escuchó un golpe sordo a la distancia y después un destello abrasador llegó a los ojos del joven príncipe. Ling no podía ver nada una bengala había cegado sus ojos de momento lo que también provocó su liberación de las sombras de Pride. Ling sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban del brazo y lo jalaron para que corriera, al momento siguiente, Ling se encontraba en un lugar más oscuro junto a la persona que lo había ayudado a escapar: Ran Fan.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- susurró Ling severamente a su compañera –Pudiste haber muerto de no haber detonado la bengala

-Pero detonó- agregó Ran Fan –y estamos a salvo. Por ahora.

-¿Qué parte de "huyan de aquí" no entendiste?- insistió Ling

-La parte que venía incluida con "no te dejaré solo"- atajó Ran Fan.

Ling tomó de los hombros a Ran Fan y agregó con preocupación:

-Esto es muy diferente, ese homúnculo está muy por encima de tu nivel. No podrás combatir contra él ni en mil años.

-Pero puedo intentarlo. Hemos estado en situaciones similares, además no pienso quedarme tranquilamente esperando el momento en que tu "querido hermano mayor" acabe contigo.

-Te recuerdo que aquí el príncipe soy yo- dijo un molesto Ling –por lo tanto que ordeno que…

-Siento molestarlo, su majestad, pero haré caso omiso de cualquier orden que dé- replicó necia Ran Fan

Ling miró por un momento a Ran Fan, no cedería, la conocía bastante bien para saber que ella no se apartaría de su lado. Ling se limitó a sonreír dándole al fin la razón a la joven de cabello negro.

Ling y Ran Fan se acercaron al lugar donde dejaran a Pride quien para su sorpresa no se había movido del lugar donde lo dejaran, ahora simplemente los observaba y sonreía maléficamente a la recién aparecida pareja

-Sabía que iban a regresar- comento Pride con su voz mas amenazante que nunca

Ling dirigió su mirada hacia Ran Fan quien comprendiendo el mensaje lanzó varios kunais a las luces que inmediatamente se rompieron, provocando una oscuridad pronunciada

-¡Vaya, veo que lo bien aprendido jamás se olvida!- exclamó emocionado Pride ante la oscuridad en la que ahora se encontraban –sin embargo aún me es fácil encontrarlos.

Tanto Ling como Ran Fan no podían ver nada, pero su habilidad para rastrear homúnculos era muy eficiente en ese momento. Ling comenzó el ataque, no obstante también Pride podía guiarse fácilmente, el fino olfato de Gluttony facilitaba esa tarea

-Ustedes siempre me sorprenden- exclamó Pride mientras esquivaba un ataque de sus adversarios –sin embargo, he de agregar que han olvidado algo.

Ling y Ran Fan se quedaron en una pieza ante tal exclamación ¿Acaso Pride sólo estaba jugando con ellos?

-¡Miren al cielo y descúbranlos por ustedes mismos!

Ambos, Ran Fan y Ling, dirigieron su mirada al cielo, donde una hermosa luna llena se asomaba apenas por el nublado paisaje nocturno, proyectando largas y lúgubres sombras como un presagio del destino de su batalla.

Ni Ling ni Ran Fan tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. En un instante se vieron rodeados de las sombras de Pride quien los inmovilizó de manera muy sencilla.

-Si alguno de ustedes trata de escapar, mataré al otro ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Pride sonriendo victorioso.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-Me apena decirte que aún sigues siendo un humano, "hermanito"- comentó Pride antes de desaparecer por el otro lado de la habitación ante el gesto de contrariedad de Ling.

_

* * *

_

-Porque tú eres lo más importante en mi vida- contestó naturalmente Edward sin reparar en el efecto que esas palabras habían ocasionado en Winry, quien un poco sonrojada por la inesperada declaración lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y darle un beso. Al fin se lo había dicho y ese hubiera sido el momento más feliz hasta ahora de la vida de la rubia si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó a continuación, la persona, no, eso no podía ser una persona, por supuesto que eran las criaturas que alguna vez le platicaran Ed y Al, un homúnculo. El homúnculo que faltó por encontrar era aquel que había llegado y los había atacado.

_Winry sabía que Ed podía defenderse a la perfección, pero en esos momentos la ojiazul se sintió un poco mal porque al parecer, Edward sólo estaba preocupado por ella._

_En eso pensaba cuando sintió que Ed la empujo, siendo él aprisionado por las sombras en forma de brazos de su contrincante. Winry no acababa de entender todo al cien por ciento, pero sabía que el homúnculo la quería a ella para vengarse de Ed._

_Lo último que lograba recordar Winry, era que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de Edward quien de igual forma sostenía la suya con firmeza, "nada los iba a apartar" pensaba Winry en esos momentos hasta que, de pronto, la rubia sintió un agudo golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuridad._

Winry Rockbell despertó en ese momento, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar y, peor aún Edward no se encontraba con ella. La ojiazul se levantó para observar dónde se encontraba. Era un cuarto totalmente cerrado, con las ventanas selladas. Todo era frío y hostil. Winry se acercó a la puerta esperando poder abrirla sin embargo, como era de suponerse estaba cerrada. La rubia, decidida a no darse por vencida comenzó a buscar sus herramientas (N/A: siempre tenía esa costumbre de llevar al menos una llave consigo, ya sea para arreglar cosas o para golpear a Edward. No pregunten donde la traía yo tampoco alcanzo a comprender dónde jeje XD) sin embargo, no estaban, ese homúnculo debía conocerla muy bien.

Winry inspeccionó el lugar esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara a escapar, aunque de pronto se apartó de la puerta (que era donde se encontraba) al escuchar que alguien estaba intentando abrirla.

-No encontraras nada que te ayude a escapar- dijo una fría voz –cuando llegaste nos encargamos de despojarte de todas tus herramientas

Winry observó al sujeto que le hablaba aún sorprendida de que un niño muy pequeño pudiera emitir tan escalofriante sonido

-Bienvenida, Srita Rockbell- dijo amablemente Pride –eres tú mi invitada de honor a este espectáculo final. Me pregunto quién verá morir a quién primero. Acero a ti, o tu a Acero. Si me preguntas, me inclino por la primera opción, pero un imprevisto tampoco suena tan mal.

Winry se limitó a mirar a su interlocutor apretando los puños con la esperanza de que Pride no notara su estado de nerviosismo

-Ed te detendrá- musitó la mecánica de automails después de un rato

-Pues yo pongo en duda eso- objetó Pride –apostemos por eso, ¿quieres?

Pride se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió una vez mas por ella entraron dos personajes que Winry no conocía, un tipo de cabello oscuro, alto, que imponía demasiado junto con un muchacho mas joven de cabello castaño. Aunque no traían uniforme, Winry supuso que, al menos el mayor de ellos era militar, la forma en que caminaba y se movía no podía ser mas que la que un soldado.

-Me alegra comprobar su exitoso arribo, General Jones- comentó un cortés Pride dirigiéndose a los presentes

-Así que este niño era su contacto, General- intervino Josh mirando a Pride incrédulamente –es difícil creer que un niño sepa tanto sobre el enemigo y sobre todo que sea el culpable de nuestra intromisión a este país.

Pride se limitó a sonreír mientras múltiples sombras aparecían de su espalda, dichas sombras aprisionaron sin miramientos al joven alquimista, ante la mirada de un impasible Jones y de una sorprendida Winry. Uno de los pequeños brazos-sombra de Pride se dirigieron hacia el bolsillo del pantalón de Josh y de él sacó un objeto plateado, pequeño y circular. Un objeto que Winry reconoció al instante, un reloj de alquimista nacional, el que se solía entregar a todo alquimista que pasaba su examen para convertirse en lo que por la mayoría de los habitantes se conocía como "perro de los militares".

-¡Richards, ese artefacto es evidencia!- exclamó Jones al reconocer el objeto

-No te preocupes, es más útil tener este reloj aquí- dijo tranquilo Pride –el alquimista que lo perdió sin duda debe extrañarlo

-¿Eso quiere decir, que el culpable se encuentra en Central?- intervino Josh rápidamente

-Si abres el reloj, tal vez lo descubras- agregó Pride devolviéndole el objeto al Josh –nunca se sabe tal vez te encuentres con él más pronto de lo que te imaginas

Josh tomó el reloj y trató de abrirlo, en realidad nunca le había dado curiosidad verlo por dentro, con saber que era evidencia era mas que suficiente para él. El reloj no cedía, parecía que estaba sellado con algo. Josh lo examinó con mas detenimiento y como buen alquimista llegó a la solución a sus interrogantes.

-Parece que está sellado mediante alquimia- concluyó después de un rato ante el asombro de Winry que sin duda alguna sabía a quien podría pertenecer dicho reloj. Josh sacó de su bolsillo un alambrito y como todo un ladrón comenzó a forzar el reloj ante la mirada de desaprobación de su General y el gesto de indiferencia del homúnculo Josh pudo, al fin, después de unos cuantos esfuerzos abrir el dichoso reloj.

No había mucho que ver. Era un reloj hermoso. Sin duda el artesano que lo hiciera se había esmerado en tal obra de plata, de forma circular, perfectamente esculpido (N/A: igualito al reloj que tiene la autora jajajaja que friki no? Grax verdi por el regalo me ayudo a describir este reloj a la perfección XD) en la cubierta superior parecía que había algo que no estuviera al principio, era un escrito

-"No olvidar el 3 de Octubre"- leyó Josh confirmando la gran sospecha de Winry –vaya tal vez yo debería tener un amuleto similar. Aunque sería más útil que hubiera grabado su nombre así sería más fácil encontrar al desgraciado que mató a mi hermano.

-Él nunca mataría a nadie- intervino sin pensar Winry, cuando se trataba de defender a Edward solía actuar de forma imprudente.

-¿Así que conoces al dueño de este reloj?- Josh se dirigió a Winry tomándole por vez primera atención -¿Crees que él no es capaz de matar a una mosca? Por si no lo sabías es un militar, está entrenado para eso, para matar

-¡Ed no es esa clase de militar, él no es un perro del ejercito como los demás!- soltó Winry mirando fijamente a Josh pero a la vez proporcionándole al alquimista la información que tanto deseaba

-Ed, así que ese es su nombre- comentó Josh sonriendo –muchas gracias por la información señorita, es usted muy amable

Josh se metió el reloj en el bolsillo una vez mas y salió junto con el General Jones del cuarto, Pride se quedó un momento observando a Winry que no acababa de atinar qué era lo que había hecho. La rubia sólo pensaba una cosa estaban culpando de un crimen muy grave a Edward y él no era el culpable, sin duda alguna el homúnculo que ahora la miraba divertido tenía toda la culpa del asunto.

-Por lo que veo, serás tú quien vea morir a tu querido Acero- agregó Pride antes de salir y dejar a una preocupada Winry hundida en sus pensamientos.

Winry permaneció un instante en el mismo lugar, ahora temía por Edward aunque era un sentimiento que solía tener hacia él, siempre estaba en peligro junto con Al. Sin embargo, una ola de desasosiego acosaban a la mecánica de automails, había sido ella quien le diera la pista a ese muchacho para dar con la persona que buscaba. Había sido muy imprudente, ahora sabía la rubia por qué Ed y Al nunca la habían hecho participe de sus planes, seguramente en algún momento habría metido la pata y ni Edward ni Al habrían cumplido con sus metas.

En medio de todos sus pensamientos Winry esperaba poder recuperar el reloj de Ed, instintivamente dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Josh estaba y descubrió algo que la podía ayudar en ese momento o más tarde para escapar.

* * *

-¡¡¡Violet, en dónde te habías metido!!!- exclamó Josh al salir del cuarto y observar a su compañera que simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada

-Digamos que estaba ayudando en los planes- agregó Pride en una clara indirecta de "no te metas en mis asuntos"

-Oh, ya- exclamó Josh –y ¿qué asuntos tan interesantes y secretos has hecho, Violet?

-Eso.. pues… yo…- comenzó a decir Violet, pero Pride la interrumpió

-Son asuntos secretos, como dijiste. Me agradaría que tú y tu superior se limitaran a sus planes, así tampoco yo me involucraría en los suyos- comentó Pride

Josh miró a Pride con cara de pocos amigos, pero su instinto le recomendó no hacer nada para molestar al individuo, el alquimista intuía que algo más siniestro se escondía detrás de esos ojos negros como la noche. El General Jones, por su parte observó al pequeño con un dejo de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

-Así como lo oyes, Jones- prosiguió Pride sonriendo maléficamente –llegó la hora de poner los planes en marcha.

* * *

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- exclamó un aburrido Edward Elric

Las calles se encontraban vacías y silenciosas, como cualquier respetable calle a las tantas de la madrugada. Hacía algo de frío y una débil luz verde al este indicaba que muy pronto amanecería. Los hermanos Elric junto con Mei caminaban por la acera aun cuando el trío se encontraba un poco cansado (N/A: digamos que no habían dormido demasiado y la única "siesta" que tomara Ed fue cuando quedó inconsciente pues entonces sí estaban bastante cansados) mantenían la guardia alta, estaban muy conscientes de la situación y sabían que en cualquier momento el enemigo podía presentárseles.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó impaciente Ed

-Supongo que en un momento, hermano- contestó pacientemente Al

-Me pregunto por qué nos mandó a los tres juntos el Coronel, me parece que no era del todo necesario- opinó Mei mientras seguían caminando

-Supongo que era para que ALGUIEN no hiciera alguna imprudencia- comentó Al sonriendo mirando significativamente a su hermano mayor

-¿Imprudente yo?- preguntó Ed resentido –yo no soy imprudente…¿seguro que es por aquí?

Al doblar la esquina, Ed, Al y Mei se quedaron boquiabiertos. Frente de ellos se encontraba un mini batallón (seis personas) cuyos integrantes sospecharon los chicos que eran de Drachma (N/A: el uniforme era diferente al de Amestris, claro eso fue lo que los delató y el hecho también de que los vieron con cara de "los mataremos si no se quitan"

-Vaya creo que si íbamos por la ruta correcta- comentó Edward observando a cada uno de los presentes. Muy tranquilamente Ed juntó sus palmas y al momento de que éstas tocaron el suelo la tierra se movió en dirección a los soldados, todos ellos se dispersaron tratando de esquivar el ataque lanzado por el alquimista y a la vez buscando un lugar para acomodarse y realizar el contraataque. Tanto Mei como Al se pusieron a la defensiva y evitaron que sus escasos oponentes los rodearan (N/A: tampoco era que costara taaaanto trabajo derrotarlos)

-Esto es más fácil de lo que creí- comentó Ed mientras ataban a sus oponentes con unas cuerdas cortesía de Mei –si seguimos así pronto llegaremos a salvar Winry

Al y Mei asintieron ante el comentario de Edward. En el momento en que los tres alquimistas se preparaban para asestarles el golpe final a sus contrincantes un destello plateado apareció y lo único que pudieron ver Al, Mei y Ed fue a los soldados de Drachma liberados de sus ataduras.

Los tres alquimistas buscaron al culpable de la fuga, arriba en una de las casas más cercanas a ellos Ed pudo vislumbrar a una chica, cuya silueta era enmarcada por el débil brillo de la Luna a esas horas.

Sorpresivamente la chica brincó, quedando ahora frente a ellos. Ed reconoció a la muchacha, había sido ella junto con Pride quien lo separara de Winry unas horas atrás.

-¡¿Dónde está Winry!?- exclamó el Alquimista de Acero

Violet no contestó. También había reconocido a Edward, era el chico que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a esa muchacha que Pride había atrapado.

-¡¡Dime, dónde está!!- repitió Ed –si le hicieron algo te juro que te mato

-No te preocupes ella está bien- contestó Violet –los que deberían preocuparse son ustedes

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

-Recuerda que tu objetivo se llama Roy Mustang, su rango es Coronel un sujeto alto de cabello y ojos negros (N/A: yo agregaría muy lindo XD pero no creo que Pride opine lo mismo jeje)- comentó Pride antes de arribar a su escondite, Violet había dejado un momento a Winry quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo

-Lo sé, pero con esos datos no basta- argumentó Violet –además qué fue lo que hizo para que tenga que acabar con él. ¿Acaso es el él culpable del asesinato de todos esos alquimistas en Drachma?

-Eres una militar, no debes cuestionar las órdenes- comentó Pride perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Sin embargo tampoco es que me agrade matar- se le enfrentó Violet, pero de inmediato supo que había cometido un error

-Escucha humana- comentó Pride amenazándola con una de sus sombras –harás lo que te ordene quieras o no, estás aquí para obedecer ordenes de tus superiores y he de decirte que quien lleva las riendas de la situación aquí soy yo. No tienes nada mas que hacer, más que acabar con Mustang y no te preocupes por eliminar a la persona equivocada mientras más amestrianos mates será mejor para todos.

Violet no respondió, sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar sin saber qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Se había metido en un gran problema y ahora sería difícil salir de él. Pride, con la ayuda de una de sus sombras metió a Winry a la pequeña habitación dejando a la alquimista sola.

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

Violet desechó todos esos pensamientos de su mente, si quería salir con vida de ésta debía cumplir las órdenes que le dijeran, no podía quejarse, mucho menos pedir ayuda, lo único que se le ocurría era lo que precisamente le dijera Pride: cumplir órdenes.

Violet extendió su mano derecha y apuntó a Ed quien reaccionando rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, transformando su brazo derecho en la clásica arma de siempre. Otro destello plateado y Ed sintió que un material golpeaba contra su automail. Destello, golpe, destello, golpe. Ed sólo conseguía ver el rápido destello y sentir el golpe mas no sabía con que tipo de arma o instrumento Violet lo estaba atacando, sin embargo el chico de los ojos dorados estaba logrando su cometido. Mientras Ed distraía a la chica de Drachma, Al y Mei podían atacarla y ganarle fácilmente. Tanto Mei, como Al se prepararon para atacar a Violet una vez que la hubieron rodeado, sin embargo la chica tampoco era tonta desde un principio había estado muy consciente de que la superaban en número y no sólo eso, si no que sus contrincantes eran tres alquimistas. No obstante la eventual desventaja, Violet ya contaba con un plan.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamó Ed sorprendido al ver lo que su contrincante hacía. Violet ahora había extendido ambas manos y un puñado de pequeños destellos la rodeaban, la duda de Ed había quedado resuelta ya sabía con qué los estaba atacando la chica, antes de que el chico pudiera advertirle a Al y Mei, Violet los atacó así que lo único que pudo hacer Edward fue cubrirse haciendo un pequeño muro de tierra en frente de él.

"-_Así que también es una alquimista"-_ pensó Edward asomándose para averiguar que el peligro ya había pasado, de inmediato pudo observar que tanto Al como Mei se encontraban a salvo. Antes de que Violet atacara Al había hecho, al igual que su hermano mayor una pequeña barrera y junto con Mei se habían cubierto del ataque.

-Pensaron que no sería capaz de defenderme- comentó Violet –uno de mis fuertes es el combate a distancia, podría enfrentarme a un ejercito si quisiera

-No está nada mal- comentó Ed saliendo se su provisional escondite –sin embargo ya descubrí cual es tu secreto. Usas el agua que se encuentra en el ambiente para transformarlo en hielo lo que se convierten en una especie de agujas afiladas que usas para atacarnos. Todo esto lo haces mediante alquimia.

-Vaya, si que eres bueno- comentó Violet con un dejo de sorpresa – debo admitir que tú también eres un poderoso alquimista

-Así que ella es una de los dos alquimistas que vinieron de Drachma- Mei habló más para sí, aún así Al logró escucharla

-Sólo faltaba saber qué clase de habilidades tiene ella, recuerda que el Mayor Armstrong advirtió al Coronel Mustang acerca de que no nos confiáramos.

-La alquimia de hace un momento- comentó Mei pensativa –creo recordar que se encontraba en el informe mandado por la Mayor General

-Sí, definitivamente- comentó Al –sin embargo a mi hermano le gusta alardear de que todo lo sabe

-¡¡¡¡Vamos que no es lo mismo leerlo que verlo con tus propios ojos!!!!- exclamó molestó Ed agitando los brazos desde el otro extremo de la calle

-Así que tenemos un espía entre nuestras filas- comentó Violet sonriendo para sí –bueno, el que sepas de qué soy capaz no quiere decir que tengas ventaja sobre mí. Los derrotaré fácilmente.

Antes de que Violet pudiera siquiera atacar, Mei se adelantó y dibujando de forma sorprendentemente rápida un circulo de transmutación en el suelo pudo darle alcance a Violet quien de momento no supo de dónde había salido tal explosión. Mei lanzó mas kunais alrededor de la alquimista de cabello largo y oscuro y uno tras otro fue detonando por la princesa de Xing. Aprovechando el humo provocado por Mei, Ed pudo acercarse a Violet con quien se disponía a tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Violet, a pesar de lo que creyera Ed era muy hábil en las peleas, ágil sobre todo para esquivar ataques.

-Al, tú y Mei vayan por los soldados de Drachma no debemos dejar que nadie informe a Pride acerca de nosotros- alcanzó a decir Ed antes de comenzar de nuevo el ataque

Ed se disponía a propinarle un derechazo con la parte afilada del automail para dejarla fuera de combate, pero Violet desenfundó en ese momento una daga larga y afilada que, al igual que los hielos con los que anteriormente atacara destellaban a cada ataque que bloqueaba.

-Sí que eres buena- aceptó Ed después de que se separaran por un momento, ambos se encontraban cansados debido a la pelea –lástima que el combate haya durado tan poco

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó una confundida Violet que ante su desconcierto se vio inmovilizada por otro chico: Al regresó al campo de batalla y decidió ayudar a su hermano mayor.

-Se que dos contra uno es trampa, pero ahora no estoy como para malgastar mi tiempo- opinó Ed acercándose a su contrincante –ahora si me dirás ¿dónde tienen a Winry?

-Te aseguro que yo no se dónde está- contestó Violet después de un momento en el que meditó acerca de sus posibilidades de escapar

-Eso no puede ser verdad- debatió Edward –estuviste cuando Pride nos atacó hace unas horas. Debes saber qué le hicieron a Winry.

-Pues no lo sé- respondió Violet –y si me crees o no, me es indiferente. Ahora lo que debo hacer es cumplir mis órdenes y ustedes impiden que las lleve a cabo.

-¿Órdenes?- alcanzó a preguntar Al a pesar de que la chica estaba tratando de liberarse –¿entonces no tienes un motivo real por el cuál estás haciendo esto?

Violet, ante la sorpresa de Al y Ed se quedó quieta un momento, pensando en la pregunta que Al le hiciera. Un motivo, un verdadero motivo…

-Yo creí que lo tenía- contestó honestamente la alquimista bajando la mirada después de unos segundos. Ed y Al se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Grave error. Violet aprovecho la oportunidad, lanzó su daga al suelo y con ambas manos aventó a Al en dirección a su hermano quien ante el sorpresivo escape perdió el equilibrio en un vano intento de evitar que su hermano menor cayera al suelo. Violet aprovecho el momento y el hecho de que todo el suelo se encontraba húmedo a causa de los constantes ataques con hielo, para congelar el sitio donde estaban Ed y Al e impedirles moverse.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcan una de mis "armas secretas"- comentó Violet sacando un pequeño globo desinflado el cual llenó con un poco de agua valiéndose de su habilidad alquímica –comencemos con pequeño repaso. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es lo que se necesita para llevar a cabo una combustión?

-Un comburente y un combustible- contestó Ed mientras trataba de liberarse del hielo creado por Violet, difícil tarea ya que el hielo estaba muy duro, el frio que transmitía era insoportable y el hecho de tener una pierna y brazo de automail no ayudaba en mucho

-Exacto, y saben de qué elementos esta compuesta una molécula de agua- preguntó Violet

-Dos de Hidrógeno y una de Oxígeno- se apresuró a contestar Ed –no entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver una cosa con…

-¡¡¡¡Edward tenemos que liberarnos rápido!!!!- gritó Al en el momento justo que Violet lanzaba su pequeño globo hacia ellos, en ese instante se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y tanto Ed como Al se sintieron liberados del hielo y la primera reacción que tuvieron fue usar su alquimia para protegerse de la explosión que su contrincante creó.

Efectivamente, el pequeño globo explotó haciendo retumbar todo alrededor de la calle. Al instante muchas personas curiosas comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas tratando de investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- exclamó Ed tratando de encontrar a Violet entre el humo producido por la explosión –Al, debemos atrapar a esa chica, seguramente sabe dónde tienen a Winry

-¿¡Chicos están bien!?- preguntó Mei en cuanto llegó cerca de ellos

-Si, claro- contestó Al –muchas gracias por ayudarnos Mei

-De nada- dijo Mei –llegue en el momento justo que esa alquimista les aventaba la bomba

-En vez de estar platicando debemos apresurarnos, estoy seguro que ella sabe dónde tienen a Winry- se apresuró a decir Ed mientras comenzaba a andar, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Ed miró hacia abajo, ahora sabía el chico por qué Violet había lanzando su daga al suelo sin ningún motivo aparente

-Vaya hermano otro poco y te perfora el pie- comentó Al mientras le quitaba la daga del pantalón

-Eso no importa- comentó Ed quien sin embargo sintió alivio al comprobar que nada le había pasado (N/A: era la pierna derecha XD) –andando, tras ella

-Ammm… eto… de casualidad alguno de ustedes vio para dónde se fue- preguntó Ed vacilante. Pero en cuanto vio la expresión de "no me fije, pensé que tú te habías fijado" de sus compañeros de inmediato comenzó a indagar

-mmm tenemos dos posibilidades- comentó Ed adoptando su clásica postura cuando piensa poniendo su mano izquierda en la boca –lo más lógico sería deducir que se fuera por cualquiera de estos dos caminos, sin embargo si nos ponemos a pensar ella apareció por el techo de una de las casas, así que lo más probable es que haya huido por ahí

De inmediato los tres chicos se apresuraron a buscar una forma de subir al techo, la encontraron en un callejón cercano donde se encontraban unas escaleras para incendios. Al subir, Ed, Mei y Al pudieron observar las primeras luces del amanecer que se vislumbraban al este de la ciudad.

-No se ve nadie por aquí- argumentó Al –tendremos que seguir buscando

-Esperen ahí se ve algo- señaló Mei en donde se había visto un destello rojo producido por el fuego, detalle que se dejaba ver debido a la semioscuridad que aún inundaba el ambiente.

-Supongo que será el Coronel- opinó Al –era quien iba a dirigir la mayor cantidad de militares, me pregunto si necesitará ayuda

-No lo creo, él nos indicó que no interfiriéramos en sus batallas- comentó Ed restándole importancia –sin embargo creo que hubiera sido conveniente buscar un medio para comunicarnos de esta forma no sabremos si su dichoso plan está dando resultados.

Ed siguió buscando tratando de encontrar a la alquimista de cabello oscuro. Preguntándose si realmente ella había contestado con sinceridad cuando dijo que no sabía dónde se encontraba Winry. Claro que eso no podía ser cierto, ella había estado con Pride cuando lo separaron de Winry así que debía saber mucho acerca del plan de venganza del homúnculo original. La luz del amanecer comenzaban a lastimar los ojos color dorado del chico así que, tratando de serenarse los cerró un momento tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

_-Sé lo que te va a pasar, lo escuché de tu propio padre- dijo Pride –y aunque no será definitivo, te diré algo. Cuando recuperes la memoria será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá terminado"._

_-Di lo que quieras, sea lo que sea que me pase me aseguraré de acabar contigo- gritó un Ed determinado, su contrincante se limitó a sonreír_

_-Apostemos por ello- dijo Pride con voz pausada –en unos cuantos meses nos volveremos a ver es en ese entonces donde podremos medir fuerzas y averiguar de una vez por todas quien será el ganador de esta pelea. Procuraré darte una pista, busca en dirección al Sol y ahí estaré._

_Ed miró confundido al homúnculo. ¿Una pista? ¿el Sol? Sin embargo, el Alquimista de Acero no tuvo tiempo de meditar acerca de la dichosa pista un intenso dolor de cabeza lo atacó en ese momento obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. Pride aprovechó el momento para atrapar a Edward entre sus sombras lo levantó un poco del suelo y después de quitarle el reloj de plata que lo identificaba como alquimista nacional, le dirigió las últimas palabras que al fin Edward pudo recordar._

_-Te estaré esperando, si sobrevives a esto claro…_

_Al instante todo se volvió negro y confuso, el dolor en la cabeza inundó los sentidos del rubio alquimista quien ya no se enteró de nada mas a su alrededor._

Ed abrió los ojos sorprendido, su mirada se dirigió al este en donde el Sol ya estaba comenzando a salir. Buscar en dirección al Sol, el Sol que siempre sale por el Este… ahora todo quedaba claro, la razón por la que en un principio él se había dirigido al este hasta llegar a Xing era por ese último recuerdo, pero ahora Ed sabía dónde se encontraba Pride y sin necesidad de preguntarle a todo soldado o alquimista de Drachma que se encontrara en el camino.

-¿Ed, te encuentras bien?- preguntó una vacilante Mei, tanto ella como Al observaban al chico con preocupación

-El Este, se encuentran en el Este- susurró Edward más para sí que para nada

-¿Quiénes? ¿Winry y Pride? ¿Cómo lo sabes, hermano?- preguntó confundido Al pero antes de que éste pudiera articular alguna palabra más Ed lo interrumpió

-Ayuden al Coronel en la batalla- dijo Ed mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Ed, no entiendo qué tratas de decir con…- comenzó a decir Al pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ed había usado la alquimia para romper un tinaco cercano y aprovechar el momento para huir, Al y Mei sólo pudieron cubrirse del agua que salió del tinaco.

-¿Con que él no es imprudente?- comentó Al enojado –cuando lo vuelva a ver te juro que…

-Vamos Al, no es para tanto- dijo Mei mientras exprimía su cabello (N/A: así de mojados quedaron XD) –Ed debe tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho, recuerda que se había comprometido en seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes del Coronel

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

-Esas son las órdenes- concluyó Mustang mirando a los presentes –en unas horas comenzaremos a dar marcha al plan, así que les pido a todos que procuren descansar.

"Debo agregar que cualquier imprudencia que pudiera ocurrir en torno al plan puede costarnos la victoria sobre Drachma o incluso la vida de los rehenes que tiene Pride, este comentario va dirigido sobre todo a ti, Acero"

-Me estoy tomando muy en serio esto, Coronel, no pienses que considero la vida de Winry, Ling o de Ran Fan a la ligera- contestó Edward tranquilamente

-Está bien, confiaré en ti- dijo Mustang –Al tú irás junto con Mei y Acero, se encargarán de buscar el escondite de Pride, en caso de que Acero cometa alguna tontería ustedes me lo deberán informar inmediatamente

-¡¡¡¡A ESO YO NO LE LLAMO CONFIANZA!!!!- gritó Ed haciendo una de sus clásicas rabietas

-Es sólo para asegurarnos, Acero, sólo para eso

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

-"Supongo que el Coronel ya sabía que algo así ocurriría"- pensó Al

-Mei, vamos con el Coronel- le informó Al a su compañera

-¿No sería más conveniente traer a Ed de vuelta?- preguntó Mei sorprendida

-Confía en mi, debemos ir con el Coronel- argumentó Al tendiéndole la mano a una confundida Mei

* * *

-Vamos, si le advertí a Acero no hacer nada imprudente- comentó con resignación Mustang después de escuchar una gran explosión proveniente del lugar que, el Coronel calculaba se encontraba Al, Mei y Ed.

-Supongo que ya se habrán encontrado con el enemigo- contestó una impasible Riza –era lógico que se produjeran esta clase de tumultos

-Me pregunto con quién se habrán encontrado- Mustang, Hawkeye y un grupo de subordinados caminaban por las calles de Central. No había necesidad de irse escondiendo ya que el punto de la misión era encontrar al enemigo por lo que, a las pálidas luces del amanecer el pequeño batallón comandado por el Coronel Mustang se preparaba para entrar en combate.

-¿El Mayor Armstrong se encuentra mejor?- preguntó Riza después de un rato de silencio

-Está junto con otro batallón esperando encontrar al ejercito de Drachma

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

-¿Algunas de sus habilidades no se mencionan en el informe?- preguntó Roy a Armstrong, ambos se encontraban en la enfermería situada en el Cuartel General. El Mayor Armstrong estaba en cama, algunas vendas cubrían su cuerpo pero ninguna lesión parecía de gravedad.

-Debo admitir que lo del Fulminato de Mercurio sí que me sorprendió- admitió Armstrong –sin embargo, ahora que sabemos cuál es su habilidad nos será más fácil contrarrestarlo.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Mustang –aunque no debemos confiarnos. Por lo de dices es un alquimista de mucho poder y tampoco hay que olvidar el detalle de que todavía no conocemos a la otra alquimista.

Mustang se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la abriera el Mayor Armstrong preguntó:

-¿Va a salir, Coronel?

-En cuanto recibí tu llamada puse en conocimiento a Riza de la situación. Hace horas de debió haber llegado. Iré a buscarla, me preocupa su tardanza.

-Cuando sea el momento, yo también quiero participar en la batalla- agregó Armstrong. Mustang observó por un instante a su compañero antes de salir de la habitación.

-Descansa Armstrong- agregó Mustang mientras salía del cuarto –en unas horas te llegará una llamada.

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

-Espero Armstrong pueda ajustar cuentas con ese alquimista- comentó Mustang en el momento en que se encontraban con un batallón similar, sólo que éste pertenecía a Drachma

-Vaya, creo que llegó la hora del combate- comentó el sujeto que parecía ser el superior de Drachma, al dar un paso al frente tanto Roy como Riza pudieron observar mejor al sujeto. El General Jones observaba a la pareja y sonrió al suponer quienes eran.

-Supongo que tu eres Roy Mustang- sonrió Jones dirigiéndose al Coronel –eres tal como ese chiquillo te describió, igual tu linda subordinada.

-Pride se ha encargado de informarte bien- Mustang se adelantó unos pasos poniéndose al frente de la Teniente que ahora apuntaba su arma contra Jones (N/A: bueno no esta en frente de la Teniente, si no cómo apuntaría a Jones, digamos que el Coronel se puso unos pasos al frente de ella) –supongo que entonces sabrás a quiénes te enfrentas ahora.

-El Coronel Roy Mustang, mejor conocido como el Alquimista de Fuego- recitó Jones como un niño a quien le preguntan la tabla del 5 –junto con "el ojo de halcón", es decir la Teniente Riza Hawkeye que se encargaron de exterminar a la mayoría de ishbalitas en una de las últimas guerras civiles de Amestris ¿olvido algo?

-Sí, la parte en que explicas que acabaremos con todo tu ejercito- agregó Mustang tranquilamente

-No lo crea, Coronel. Drachma tiene muchos ases bajo la manga- agregó Jones haciendo la indicación a sus subordinados de atacar. De inmediato la tropa de Central se puso a la defensiva. Para ganar un poco más de tiempo, Roy chasqueó los dedos creando unas llamas que lograron hacer retroceder al enemigo.

A pesar de haber escuchado acerca de la habilidad del Alquimista de Fuego ningún soldado de Drachma ahí presente habían podido imaginar como sería dicha habilidad en vivo. Era simplemente sorprendente, sin embargo, Jones intuía que el alquimista se estaba conteniendo.

"_-Por lo que veo no quiere causar ningún daño a los civiles"-_ pensó satisfecho Jones a quién obviamente no le importaba cuántos inocentes murieran en su intento de conquistar Amestris.

-¡Veamos qué eres capaz de hacer, Mustang, para defender a tu gente!- gritó Jones dirigiéndose al Coronel. Mustang observó cómo los soldados de Drachma comenzaban a subir a los techos de las residencias que ahí se encontraban (N/A: por las escaleras de incendios no crean que tipo hombre-araña XD), algunos de ellos incluso rompieron los vidrios de las ventanas para entrar en las casas de los civiles. Se escucharon gritos al instante. Las personas comenzaban a salir despavoridas de sus casas, no obstante se detenían al descubrir que se encontraban en medio de la línea de fuego entre el ejercito de Drachma y Amestris.

-¡Teniente, comiencen a evacuar a los civiles!- ordenó Mustang a Hawkeye –si ellos se encuentran aquí nosotros no podremos contraatacar adecuadamente

-De acuerdo- concedió Riza. En ese instante algunos de los militares de Amestris se comenzaron a dirigir hacia los edificios para cumplir las órdenes citadas.

La escena se desarrollaba en medio de un total caos. El Coronel Mustang se cubrió de los tiros atrás de un carrito de verduras. El tiempo que empleó en lo que se escondía le sirvió para desenfundar una pistola. De momento no era lo más conveniente usar el fuego para atacar ya que, en medio de toda esta confusión algún inocente podía salir herido. Roy escuchó una explosión cerca del lugar donde se cubría. Así que también traían granadas.

"_-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que se acaben sus municiones"-_ pensaba en ese momento el Coronel, sin embargo…

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

-¿No era toda la información?- la voz de Olivier Armstrong se escuchaba a través del auricular.

-Tu hermano se acaba de comunicar, eso fue lo que dijo- se limitó a contestar Roy –dijo que el mismo chico indicó que muy pocos sabían de eso

-Vaya, en cuanto vea a mi contacto se las verá conmigo. En cuando a Central, espero que como candidato a Führer puedas defender a tu ciudad como se merece

-Descuida, así será- contestó Roy como quien le contesta a su madre que estudiará arduamente para los exámenes finales

-Espero así sea, Roy, por que si me entero de lo contrario te juro que yo personalmente iré hasta Central para…

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

"_-Esa mujer sí que intimida-"_ pensó el Coronel con resignación. Mustang se asomó para observar el campo de batalla. Unos cuantos soldados de Drachma, entre ellos el General Jones estaban disparando en contra de los militares de Amestris. Roy apuntó en dirección a Jones en el justo momento de que el dueño del carrito de verduras salía

-¡¡¡¡¡MIS COLES!!!!-gritó el calvo encargado llorando por las coles (N/A: cualquier parecido con Avatar es mera coincidencia… naahh, no es cierto, siempre me ha parecido gracioso el señor de las coles XD) las cuales estaban tapadas por una manta del carrito de verduras que precisamente Mustang usaba de escudo –¡MALDITOS MILITARES ESTÁN ASESINANDO MIS COLES!

Aunque Roy encontró algo melodramática la frase "asesinando mis coles" no pudo evitar fijarse que otra granada se acercaba hacia ellos. No había tiempo para correr y ayudar al señor de las coles, lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió al Alquimista de Fuego fue forzar el detonamiento de la granada lanzada, chasqueando una vez mas sus dedos cumplió su objetivo; el resultado montones de escombros volaron en todas direcciones. Aprovechando la confusión por la explosión, Roy tomó por el hombro al vendedor para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. Al doblar la esquina, Mustang se encontró con una joven que ahora lo observaba sorprendida. La chica, de ojos azules y cabello largo y negro no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Violet Lee no podía creer que tan pronto se hubiera encontrado con el hombre a quien le ordenaran eliminar.

Debía ser un error en definitiva. Seguramente se estaba confundiendo, sin embargo la descripción era exacta. Un militar de alto rango (a juzgar por las bandas del uniforme que portaba), alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Tanto Violet como Mustang se limitaron a observarse un momento mientras el Señor de las Coles corría despavorido buscando un sitio seguro. (N/A: y renegando de los "asesinos de coles" he de agregar XD)

-¿Roy Mustang?- preguntó la chica preparándose para atacar. Acción que no pasó inadvertida para el Coronel, quien de inmediato se preparó para contraatacar

-Es un halago que una mujer tan guapa pregunte por mí, pero he de advertirte que ahora soy un hombre comprometido- comentó Roy haciendo gala de su clásica gallardía

Violet simplemente se limitó a atacar a Mustang sin agregar nada más.

El Coronel, al recibir el ataque de hielos lanzado por la chica comprendió de quién se trababa. Se encontraba ni más de ni menos que con la otra alquimista de Drachma. Era hora de comprobar si en verdad se trataba de una poderosa alquimista.

-Esto será muy interesante- comentó Roy sonriendo mientras lanzaba una de sus flamas en contra de Violet.

* * *

Un gran estallido hizo retumbar los pocos vidrios que no se habían roto anteriormente. La Teniente Hawkeye se asomó por una ventana reconociendo al culpable de la explosión.

"_-No entiendo cómo puede decirle a Edward que no haga cosas imprudentes cuando él es igual-"_ pensó Riza observando el momento en que Mustang ayudaba al Señor de las Coles a ponerse a salvo. El Coronel, junto con el vendedor salieron de la vista de la Teniente, quien, algo preocupada por su prometido se apresuró a dejar el edificio

-¡Teniente, todos los civiles han sido evacuados!- informó un militar a la rubia

-Perfecto, sigan las órdenes originales entonces- indicó la Teniente mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. De pronto, alguien la jaló por el brazo, a pesar de que la rubia trató de zafarse el sujeto que la sostenía era mucho más fuerte que ella. Los ojos ambarinos de la Teniente Riza Hawkeye se encontraron con los ojos color azul del también rubio Teniente Blair.

* * *

Los rumores de que cerca del Cuartel General se estaba produciendo una batalla estaban comenzando a esparcirse, las personas, que apenas acababan de levantarse salían de sus casas vestidos aún en batas pues algunos militares estaban comenzando a evacuar el lugar argumentando que, aunque era poco probable que una contingencia sucediera por órdenes superiores era mejor evacuar las zonas aledañas al lugar de ataque. Las personas, confundidas y algo alarmadas abandonaban sus hogares. A donde quiera que uno volteara sólo encontraba caras de preocupación y susto, en casi todas las personas se encontraba ese gesto excepto en el rostro de un chico cuyo cabello castaño y ojos color miel destellaban a la par que el Sol iluminaba la ciudad. Aunque a Josh Richards le habían ordenado tomar el lugar y atacar a cuanta persona encontrara él no estaba dispuesto a seguir dichas órdenes ya que, en primero lugar, los militares de Amestris los superaban en número (contándolo a él eran sólo siete personas), en segundo lugar el chico no quería dañar a personas inocentes (Josh consideraba a los únicos culpables al ejercito de Amestris por lo que no encontraba una verdadera razón para dañar a los civiles) y la tercera, su última razón y curiosamente la más importante a Josh sólo le importaba encontrar al alquimista dueño del reloj. Ese tal Ed no debía andar muy lejos, el contacto del General Jones tenía a la novia del susodicho como rehén así que tarde o temprano debían encontrarse.

En eso pensaba el joven cuando alguien lo empujó, un chico de cabello dorado parecía no darse cuenta de nada más que de avanzar, el chico fue detenido por unos militares amestrianos que se encontraban en la entrada de un callejón.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estará Pride?- exclamó Edward Elric quien ahora se encontraba corriendo a través de las calles. Unas dos cuadras atrás se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de bajarse del techo por lo que ahora se la pasaba aventando gente haciéndose un lugar para pasar. Por lo que ahora el chico comenzaba a molestarse.

Ed dobló una esquina ya que el Sol se perfilaba de ese lado. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera seguir avanzando el Alquimista de Acero sintió unas manos que le sujetaban y le impedían seguir su camino.

-¡SUÉLTENME!- gritó Ed a los militares que lo sujetaban

-Lo siento chico pero no está permitido salirse de la ruta de evacuación

-Eso ya lo sé, pero yo necesito ir hacia allá- argumentó Edward tratando de ser paciente (N/A: raro en él, ¿no creen?)

-Las órdenes fueron claras, ningún civil puede andar sólo y por lugares no permitidos- replicó necio uno de los militares

-¡Entonces déjenme pasar yo no soy ningún civil!- exclamó Ed mientras un muchacho de cabello castaño escuchaba atentamente -soy un alquimista nacional, Edward Elric- exclamó el chico ante los necios militares (N/A: yo agregaría incompetentes jeje) que se limitaron a mirarlo

-Con que tú eres Edward Elric- convino uno de los miliares -¿podrías enseñarnos el reloj que lo avala?

-Ya no lo tengo- exclamó Ed intentando zafarse – se me perdió hace tiempo

Ahora Ed sabía quién le había arrebatado su reloj. Había ocurrido en la última pelea que tuviera contra Pride antes de perder la memoria. Edward en esos momentos se preguntaba para qué querría el homúnculo su reloj, y hablando de ese reloj a su mente acudió un recuerdo de no hace muchos días…

_*****Flash Back*****_

-¿Dices que Pride escuchó a papá decir que perderías la memoria?- preguntó un incrédulo Alphonse Elric, él junto a su hermano mayor se dirigían al Cuartel General el día que Ed recuperó la memoria.

-Exacto, ese viejo debió haber cerrado la boca- exclamó Ed con algo de indiferencia

-Sin embargo también sacrificó mucho para salvarnos de lo que ese homúnculo del frasco intentó hacer- objetó Al llamándole la atención a su hermano mayor –al menos yo me encuentro muy agradecido con papá por eso.

-Supongo- recapacitó Ed quedándose pensativo un rato. Aunque el alquimista nunca olvidaría el hecho de que su padre los abandonara y por eso su mamá no volviera a sonreír como él lo recordaba antes del abandono de su padre, ahora Ed sabía el porqué de todas sus acciones entendiendo que lo único que Hohenheim trataba de hacer era evitar que Amestris (y con ello todos sus seres queridos) tuvieran el mismo triste destino que los habitantes de Xerxes. Ed recordó las ruinas y con ello a los ishbalitas que intentaron atacarlo con la esperanza de entregarlo como rehén a los militares, y al recordar a los militares Ed cayó en cuenta que le faltaba una prenda (N/A: además de su clásica gabardina roja XD… quiero una así jeje)

-Oye Al- dijo Ed –¿ahora que recuperé la memoria podrías regresarme mi reloj de plata?

-¿Tú reloj de plata dices?- preguntó Al confundido –pensé que tú lo tenías

-Pues es obvio que no- contestó Ed –yo pensé que tu lo tenías

-Cuando llegaste de Xing no lo vi, supuse que lo habías escondido o algo así, ahora lo que pienso es que, lo perdiste o te lo robaron

-no, no, no, eso es imposible- replicó Ed en su terquedad acostumbrada –yo no pude haber perdido ese reloj

-Pues lo hiciste, hermano, acéptalo- lo reprendió Al comenzando a enfadarse (N/A: ni dos horas han pasado de que Ed recuperó la memoria y ya lo regañaron dos veces jeje)

-Pues no lo aceptaré- concluyó Ed –primero me tomo un galón entero de leche antes de aceptar que lo perdí o me lo robaron

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

"_-Supongo que perdí la apuesta-"_ pensó Ed aterrorizado por el hecho de tener que beber un galón de esa "asquerosa" leche (N/A: palabras textuales del chico, la autora de este fic para nada odia la leche XD) _"-Yo y mi bocota"_

-¿Y bien chico?- preguntó uno de ellos –necesitamos una identificación

Ed quería salir de ahí rápidamente y seguir buscando a Pride, había sido una pésima idea bajar del techo y comenzar su búsqueda por las calles. Claro que lo más fácil que podía hacer el joven alquimista era noquear a los militares y proseguir su camino pero Ed recordó en ese momento las palabras del Coronel "no hagas imprudencias"

_-"A buena hora se me ocurrió escuchar a ese granuja"-_ pensó Ed resignado, sin embargo al recordar a Mustang le vino una idea

Josh estaba listo para atacar, discretamente (N/A: aunque no había necesidad nadie lo observaba) se había puesto el guante que traía bordado el círculo de transmutación plateado que le permitía usar alquimia y con la otra mano sostenía el Mercurio necesario para atacar. Ahora el chico sólo buscaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

-¡Miren chicas militares en minifalda!- gritó Ed señalando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban. Los militares voltearon de inmediato en busca de las militares mientras Ed aprovechó la oportunidad para proseguir con su camino. Dejando a los militares e incluso a Josh confundido por la repentina acción del chico.

Después de pasada la confusión, Josh se dispuso a seguir a Edward. De inmediato los dos militares que detuvieron a Ed se apresuraron a bloquearle el paso a Richards.

-Un momento, chico y no nos vengas con el cuento de las chicas militares en minifalda- dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro asentía cabizbajo con lágrimas en los ojos. Josh no estaba para miramientos rápidamente tomó el mercurio en su mano y lo lanzó como látigo para dejar fuera de combate a los militares.

Josh alcanzó a ver al rubio que doblaba una esquina y satisfecho el chico de cabello castaño sonrió. Pensando que muy pronto completaría su venganza el chico de Drachma comenzó a correr por el mismo sendero que Ed.

* * *

"_Ya casi, ya casi… vamos Rockbell no te des por vencida"-_ Winry forcejeaba con la puerta introduciendo el alambre que anteriormente había encontrado en el suelo cuando el chico que quiso saber el nombre de Edward entrara a la habitación. Al fin después de un rato, todo el esfuerzo de Winry resultó, la cerradura cedió y con ello la puerta se abrió. La rubia se asomó cautelosamente esperando no encontrar a nadie. Aliviada lo comprobó: no había moros en la costa. Cuidadosamente la ojiazul salió de su "celda" dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un viejo almacén el lugar donde ella se encontraba debió haber sido la oficina de los gerentes o algo por el estilo.

Winry siguió caminando extrañándose de que no hubiera nadie vigilando el lugar. Sus herramientas estaban tiradas a fuera de donde la tenían a ella. Todo era muy extraño sin embargo algo puso en alerta a la chica, se escuchaban voces a lo lejos. Con mucha precaución, Winry se acercó al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Esperando no estar cometiendo una tontería Rockbell se asomó por la pared que se interponía entre esas extrañas voces y ella. De repente sintió que algo afilado pasaba por su mejilla y asustada lanzó un grito de terror, no obstante Winry lanzó una de sus llaves gigantescas hacía donde la atacaran, un golpe sordo le indicó que el ataque había sido certero, sin embargo Winry no abrió los ojos por miedo a encontrarse con su atacante mas molesto que nunca.

Tomando la llave stilson que aún permanecía en sus manos se dispuso a lanzarla otra vez, pero antes de que abriera los ojos la chica escuchó una voz familiar

-¡¡¡¡Estás loca o quieres matarnos!!!!

La rubia reconoció esa voz y al instante abrió los ojos, Ling se encontraba aún aprisionado contra la padre totalmente inmovilizado mientras Ran Fan se agarraba la cabeza del lugar donde la llave de Winry se impactara contra ella.

-¿Siempre tienes tanta puntería?- exclamó Ran Fan

Winry corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica sumamente apenada, pero qué podía haber hecho pudo haber sido un enemigo quien la descubriera.

-Lo siento mucho, Ran Fan- exclamó la rubia –pero es que yo no sabía…

-No te preocupes- contestó Ran Fan incorporándose –ahora lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí

-Por cierto cómo escapaste- preguntó Ling –en cuanto Ran Fan me ayudara a salir de aquí íbamos a ir por ti, para rescatarte pero nos has ahorrado el trabajo por lo que veo

-Digamos que alguien dejo un alambre tirado en el suelo- comentó satisfecha Winry mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –nunca subestimes la creatividad de una mecánica de automails

-Ni tampoco la fuerza- comentó con ironía Ran Fan –ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo liberamos al joven maestro de ahí?

Winry y Ran Fan se quedaron pensando un momento en las posibilidades mientras Ling algo incomodo les devolvía la mirada. Los minutos pasaron y los tres chicos sólo se limitaban a mirarse con resignación a ninguno se le ocurría la brillante idea que liberara a Ling de sus ataduras.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción- concluyó Winry con mirada decida después de un rato –tendremos que dejarlo

Ling la miró sorprendido y miró a la chica morena que se encontraba al lado en busca de ayuda, pero el príncipe de Xing quedó sorprendido al escuchar:

-Tienes razón- coincidió Ran Fan –lo siento mucho joven maestro tendremos que dejarlo aquí

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Ling mientras las chicas decían:

-Sé que es difícil pero en esta vida es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios- comentó dramáticamente Winry a la par de Ran Fan.

-Será mejor que nos despidamos de una vez. Fue todo un placer haberle servido joven príncipe

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- comentó Ling tratando de reírse

-Muchas gracias por todo Ling, fue un placer haberte conocido- comentó Winry comenzando a caminar hacia la salida junto con Ran Fan

-No… esperen… no tienen que irse… no sean malas… cómo pueden ser tan crueles- en su desesperación Ling logró soltarse de las ataduras que lo sujetaban a la pared, sorprendido vio como la parte de su cuerpo que se desgarró al soltarse de los tubos se reconstruía mientras Winry Rockbell y Ran Fan lo miraban triunfantes. ¡Al fin los tres se habían liberado!

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado- exclamó emocionada Winry

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Ling haya caído en ese truco barato- comentó Ran Fan

-Entonces…¿era una broma? ¿no pensaban dejarme verdad?- comentó aliviado Ling

-Claro que no- contestó Ran Fan –fue gracioso ver tu cara de desesperación

-Créanme que para mí no fue nada gracioso- reprochó Ling algo molesto

-De otra forma no hubiera funcionado- comentó Winry restándole importancia –y el caso es que ya eres libre, no te puedes quejar por ello ¿o sí?

Ling miró resignado a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente, era mejor seguirles la corrientes antes de que otra idea loca y sádica pasara por sus mentes femeninas

Ling, Winry y Ran Fan de disponían a salir del viejo almacén cuando encontraron a quien menos querían ver. Había sido todo demasiado bueno, y demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

-Ya decía yo que las utopías son imposibles- comentó Ling por lo bajo cuando un pequeño niño sonriente les hacía frente a los chicos

-Vamos si no es divertido cuando se quedan sólo en un lugar- exclamó Pride observando divertido a los chicos quienes momentáneamente no supieron que decir ni hacer –se han portado un poco traviesos al intentar escapar, lo que no puedo creer es que no sospecharan de lo fácil que se las estaban viendo

-¿Entonces todo es una trampa?- preguntó Winry

-Un poco de todo- admitió Pride –tu momentáneo escape fue un error por parte de ese humano, no debió dejar caer ese alambre que a ti te sirvió para escapar

Los cuatro individuos se miraron por un momento esperando a que alguien comenzara a correr o a atacar. La tensión del momento fue cortada por una gran explosión proveniente de la calle. Pride sonrió satisfecho y exclamó ante el desconcierto de los chicos que tenía enfrente:

-Llegó la hora de jugar…

-

-

-

Hola de nuevo!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya estado algo confuso el capi debido a los saltos de tiempo…(no se por que me dio escribir así últimamente, pero espero que me haya salido de forma clara!!! XD) bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que le tienen a esta pobre autora ToT (perdón una vez mas les juro que no es mi intención) trataré de publicar un nuevo capi lo más pronto que pueda (además ya son los últimos debo apurarme a terminar esta historia), por otra parte… SE ACERCA EL FINAL DEL MANGA DE FULL METAL ToT no se ustedes pero yo no se que voy a hacer cuando termine de leer esta gran historia, que opinan?, en que creen que terminara? Cómo les gustaría que terminara full metal? Qué es lo que harán al enterarse del final? Me gustaría saber su opinión XD

Por cierto se me olvidaba… este capitulo va dedicado a unas personitas que me alentaron a terminarlo en todo este tiempo… a mi mejor amigo Carlos que desde un principio ha leído esta historia, a Jessi quien me ayuda formulando algunas teorías y otras se me ocurren con lo que platicamos y a Nancy quien me preguntaba cuando me iba a dignar a subir capitulo. Los quiero mucho chicos, grax por su apoyo!!!

Y a todos ustedes, claro, que leen esta historia, grax!!!!

xoxo ;)


	13. Revelaciones

_Hola!_

_Si, soy yo… espero aún se acuerden de mi. Lo se, hace mucho que no escribía nada, ni subía nada, ni daba señales de vida… pero aquí estoy XD una vez mas! Y sí… con un nuevo capítulo que espero recompense un poco el laaaaaargo tiempo que llevo sin subir un capítulo, de antemano una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tarde… se que no hay excusa, pero en serio, les juro que últimamente mis actividades escolares me habían absorbido, y miren que no es fácil realizar el servicio social y tener que concluir una práctica de auditoría casi infinita en pocas horas… créanme que termine alucinando mi compu, y mi lap a mi XD… fueron 48 horas seguidas de estarla usando a la pobre… merecía un descanso y si a eso agregamos los demás maestros… uff bueno, ya para que cuento…_

_Espero de todo corazón que les agrade el capítulo… he de agregar que estoy muy agradecida con todas aquellas personitas que me animaron a continuar! Gracias este capi va especialmente por ustedes!_

_Mención honorífica a Kristall Blauw y Deji princess, este capítulo va para ustedes XD_

_De momento agrego… ni el manga ni anime ni ningún personaje de la historia de Full Metal me pertenecen, dicha historia pertenece en su totalidad a la maravillosa y prodigiosa mente de Hiromu Arakawa, una gran mangaka_

_Ya no los aburro… que comience el capítulo!_

**Capítulo 13 Revelaciones**

Después de haber forzado la puerta la rubia había conseguido su objetivo: liberarse de su prisión provisional, sin embargo, desde un principio para Winry Rockbell los sucesos posteriores le indicarían a la ojiazul que algo raro estaba pasando.

Para empezar no había nadie custodiando la puerta del lugar donde la tenían hecha prisionera, tampoco es que fuera la chica más fuerte del mundo pero sabía defenderse sin duda, pero después de encontrar a Ran Fan y Ling y ayudarlos en su liberación, a la mecánica de automails no se le hizo de raro encontrarse cara a cara con la "persona" que en esos momentos había jugado el papel de "saboteador" en la felicidad de la vida de Rockbell. Las sospechas de Winry de que todo había sido un juego para el homúnculo se confirmaron al escuchar las palabras que este pronunciara.

-Vamos si no es divertido cuando se quedan sólo en un lugar- exclamó Pride observando divertido a los chicos quienes momentáneamente no supieron que decir ni hacer –se han portado un poco traviesos al intentar escapar, lo que no puedo creer es que no sospecharan de lo fácil que se las estaban viendo

-¿Entonces todo es una trampa?- preguntó Winry

-Un poco de todo- admitió Pride –tu momentáneo escape fue un error por parte de ese humano, no debió dejar caer el alambre que a ti te sirvió para escapar

Así que, también el se podía llegar a equivocar, pensó la rubia, la esperanza no estaba tan perdida al final. La tensión que se sentía en aquel momento podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo, los cuatro individuos ahí presentes sólo se limitaban a mirarse esperando que alguien tomara la iniciativa e iniciara el ataque. Sin que nadie lo advirtiera el sonido estruendoso de una explosión se escucho desde afuera del edificio lo que distrajo a todos de su "pelea visual", para sorpresa de Winry y a juzgar por sus expresiones también de Ran Fan y Ling, el homúnculo sonrió satisfecho y exclamó ante el desconcierto de los chicos que tenía enfrente:

-Llegó la hora de jugar…

Todo se volvió polvo y confusión en ese momento, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que tanto Winry como Ran Fan perdieron de vista a Pride y Ling por unos segundos, pasada esa confusión Ling, con el brazo transformado en el duro bloque de carbono casi indestructible se resistía a ser lanzado por Pride por los aires, Pride se limitaba a verlo como evaluando si era necesario tomarse las molestias de matar a un insecto que necio a las circunstancias insiste en estar a la altura de un ser superior.

-Insistes en morir "hermanito"- exclamó Pride mirando seriamente a Ling –no creo que debas luchar una batalla perdida

-Un rey nunca se rinde- recitó Ling tratando de sonreír, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de igualar la fuerza de Pride impedía al príncipe de Xing completar el gesto –y yo no seré la excepción

-Vaya que eres necio- comentó Pride con desdén –sólo recuerda que esta vez no seré tan misericordioso

-Nadie esta pidiendo que lo seas- contestó Ling

Los próximos cinco segundos sólo fueron de intercambio de miradas para medir la fuerza del oponente, de inmediato se inicio el combate, Ling aprovechaba el polvo que provocaban las sombras de Pride al momento de impactar contra algún objeto de ese abandonado almacén, en estos momentos, lo más astuto era valerse de su agilidad, no obstante existía una gran desventaja: Pride era un homúnculo en toda su totalidad nacido directamente de "Padre" hecho a su semejanza, por lo tanto, aunque como todo ser vivo tenía un límite, Ling sabía que ese límite estaba muy lejos de su imaginación, claro que el era en parte homúnculo también, pero como muy bien lo analizó el joven pelinegro la palabra clave en este asunto era: "parte", tal vez su sangre estaba combinada con la piedra filosofal, pero de una u otra forma aún para él existía esa condición de "humano" que lo hacía mas frágil que el homúnculo con el que se batía en combate en estos momentos. La opción más factible en estos instantes era no dejarse alcanzar por las mortales sombras de Pride y aguantar, aguantar hasta que llegaran refuerzos (una opción remota, pero si había momentos para creer en lo improbable, podíamos poner en la lista este momento).

-No es divertido cuando sólo te dedicas a esquivar ataques- comentó Pride observando los esfuerzos a la cirque du solei que empleaba Ling para mantenerse a salvo de los ataques enviados por su contrincante –Estoy comenzando a aburrirme

Tanto Winry como Ran Fan se limitaban a observar el combate; ambas sumamente preocupadas por el joven príncipe de Xing. Winry sabía que ayudaba mas observando que estorbando en el combate, sin embargo Ran Fan no pensaba de la misma manera.

Aprovechando el pequeño break que se dieron Ling y Pride, Ran Fan corrió hacia el campo de batalla dirigiéndose hacia Pride, agachándose un poco al esquivar uno de los mortales ataques del homúnculo, la chica visualizó la llave stilson con la que momentos antes Winry la atacara, la pelinegra estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo pero Pride fue mas rápido, un segundo después de que Ran Fan aventara la llave, Pride la esquivo con una de sus sombras, mientras que con otra perforó a la altura del brazo derecho de la chica. Ling y Winry observaron la acción sin poder reaccionar, de momento. Poco a poco el suelo se fue tiñendo de rojo, al quitar Pride su afilada sombra del brazo de Ran Fan el chorro de sangre aumentó, con su brazo de automail, Ran Fan sostuvo su herida mirando a Pride retadoramente, ella no era de la clase de chicas que se daba fácilmente por vencida y ese día no sería la excepción, ella, Ran Fan la guardia del príncipe de Xing, el XII heredero del imperio del país no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a Ling Yao.

-Ando un poco fallo de puntería- comentó Pride con aburrimiento –un poco más a la izquierda y hubiera acertado donde quería

Pride dirigió otra de sus sombras hacía Ran Fan, sin embargo no impactó contra el cuerpo de la chica, hubo un obstáculo que le impidió llegar donde ella: Ling Yao, miraba con furia descomunal al niño homúnculo que tenía enfrente.

-No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez- dijo Ling lentamente impregnando cada sílaba de un inmenso rencor –como lo hagas otra vez yo…

Pero el joven príncipe no pudo terminar la frase, aprovechándose de la pausa y pasada su sorpresa, Pride, envolvió a Ran Fan en una de sus sombras y la lanzó por los aires, se produjo un estruendo al caer la chica al suelo el cual levantó una cantidad considerable de polvo. Ran Fan yacía inconsciente entre un montón de escombros.

-¡DESGRACIDO!- gritó Ling con todas sus fuerzas –¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Sin tiempo que perder el homúnculo tacleó a Ling con otra de sus sombras, no obstante, al levantarse el príncipe de Xing era otro, se había transformado totalmente en la coraza de carbono casi indestructible: el escudo perfecto. Una defensa infalible cuando de pelear con un homúnculo de la talla de Pride se trataba.

* * *

Una chispa centellaba en el cielo cambiando los colores típicos de un amanecer, el fuego producido por el Coronel Roy Mustang, aunque poderoso no era ni la cuarta parte de su máximo poder, el Coronel trataba de atinarle a su objetivo: la chica de cabello largo y grandes ojos azules que sorteaba cada uno de sus ataques con velocidad sorprendente; la alquimista de Drachma que usaba el agua en el ambiente para crear hielo y lanzarlos a modo de lanza. Ante esta ofensiva, Roy, tenía la ventaja, al menos con el calor del fuego las afiladas lanzas heladas nunca llegarían a tocarlo, sin embargo no había por que confiarse Mustang tenía en la mente la desagradable sorpresa que, anteriormente se había llevado el Mayor Armstrong.

-Eres muy bueno- comentó cansada Violet mientras recuperaba el aliento

Mustang no respondió, observaba el lugar donde se encontraban ahora. Al saberse en la ciudad en Coronel no se arriesgaba en usar el máximo que podía alcanzar su alquimia, medida precautoria para no lastimar a ningún inocente y destruir demasiado la cuidad. Afortunadamente, para el Alquimista de Fuego, la calle (una de las principales vías de Central) estaba desierta. Evaluando la situación y aprovechando el ancho de la calle el Coronel llegó a la conclusión de que el lugar era ideal para poder tomar la ventaja e incluso ganar en este combate.

Antes que Mustang ideara un movimiento, Violet volvió a atacar. Con facilidad, Mustang evaporó los hielos lanzados por la alquimista. De pronto, un misil algo distinto a los anteriores cruzó por la vista del Coronel quien, mas por instinto que por otra cosa, chasqueó los dedos apuntando al misil que más bien era parecido a un globo.

Pronto, Roy adivinó que dicha acción había sido un grave error. Apenas las llamas tocaron el globo la explosión ocasionada mandó a volar varios metros atrás al Coronel, su trayectoria fue interrumpida por un carro estacionado en la zona.

_-"¿Qué demonios?"-_ pensó Mustang un momento, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, el experto en alquimia en base a fuego obtuvo su respuesta

-Caíste en la trampa- dijo una voz femenina que el Coronel reconoció como la de Violet Lee

-Acepto que me tomaste por sorpresa- inquirió Mustang –te advierto que eso no volverá a pasar

Violet se limitó a mirar a Mustang con un dejo de duda en sus grandes ojos azules.

-El globo que aventaste, en un principio estaba lleno de agua- explicó Mustang sujetándose el hombro izquierdo ya que gran parte del impacto había recaído sobre ese lado de la espalda –descompusiste el agua en sus moléculas base, Hidrógeno y Oxígeno para así crear una bomba la cual al mínimo rastro de chispa fuera capaz de detonar. Alquimia básica, incluso yo he recurrido a esa estrategia

-A leguas se nota el porqué eres un alquimista estatal- opinó Violet mientras se acercaba al Coronel preparando otro de sus "misiles especiales" –Sin embargo, no creo que puedas escapar tan fácil de un ataque directo

El Coronel Mustang miró fijamente a su contrincante. Tenía razón, de esta no se iba a poder escapara, Roy trató de levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en la espalda le indicó que no era lo más apropiado.

¿Qué podía ser peor? Estaba prácticamente derrotado y la persona que estaba a punto de acabar con él era una alquimista. Una mujer. No era que el Coronel subestimara las habilidades de una chica en combate (un ejemplo era el respeto que sentía por las habilidades de la Teniente Hawkeye) sin embargo, una parte de él sentía desasosiego por el hecho de ser sometido ante una fémina ¿podría todo estar perdido?

Un kunai atravesó el aire con rapidez atravesando también en su trayecto el globo que Violet sostenía en la mano. El líquido dentro se derramó en las manos de la alquimista quien, recuperada de la sorpresa momentánea convirtió el agua a su estado sólido y lanzó, rápidamente el hielo en dirección del ataque donde hábilmente Mei pudo esquivarlo con rapidez.

-¿Coronel, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Al levantando la voz

_-"Genial, y ahora, encima de todo salvado por unos niños. Mi dignidad ha de estar por los suelos"-_ pensó con resignación el Coronel, quien aprovechando la confusión se puso poco a poco de pie para quedar frente a frente con la alquimista de Drachma

-¿Aún quieres luchar?- preguntó ella

-Primero quiero aclarar unos puntos- aclaró Mustang, aun le dolía un poco la espalda pero de momento era un dolor que se podía resistir, además las había pasado peores –tuviste la oportunidad de acabar conmigo y no lo hiciste ¿por qué?

Violet no supo que contestar, se veía como si tratara de buscar palabras para expresar su sentir, sin embargo dichas palabras parecían no existir.

-Al principio decías que tu objetivo era matarme- expresó Mustang ante la mirada asombrada de Violet –esta claro que, aunque tengas la oportunidad no vas a matarme

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- gritó Violet a la defensiva –mi misión es matar al Alquimista de Fuego, a Roy Mustang

-Y sin embargo cuando tuviste al Coronel en bandeja de plata no pudiste completar tu misión- atajó Mustang –como dijiste es "tu misión", sabes bien que un soldado cumple órdenes sin dudar y tu estás dudando

Roy se acomodó bien los guantes que traían dibujados los círculos de transmutación necesarios para realizar su alquimia y decidido dijo:

-No tengo la menor idea del por qué de tus dudas- en los ojos oscuros del Coronel se percibía determinación –cuando te derrote me dirás todo acerca de este teatrito creado por tu país que más bien actúa como una pobre imitación de estrategía militar

"Ustedes dos- Mustang se dirigió a Mei y Al, quienes hasta ese momento habían conservado su papel de observadores –ni se les ocurra intervenir. Este combate será sólo entre ella y yo.

* * *

-Atención todos, recuerden que deben evacuar primero la zona, tenemos órdenes que ningún civil debe salir herido de esta revuelta. Ustedes- la Teniente Hawkeye señaló a unos cuantos soldados a su alrededor –eviten que el ejército enemigo avance. Nuestra ofensiva se verá limitada si Drachma se desplaza a un lugar que no ha sido evacuado.

Los soldados se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de su Teniente y lograron cercar el pasó que en esos momentos tenía el ejercito de Drachma. La Teniente Hawkeye buscaba al líder del ejército enemigo, sin embargo entre tanta confusión y balas ( jeje XD). Valiéndose de su increíble puntería la rubia teniente había logrado dejar fuera de combate a al menos 5 soldados de Drachma y podrían haber sido más de no ser por la insistente preocupación que tenía. Hacía ya media hora aproximadamente que Riza no sabía nada del Coronel. La última vez que lo había visto corría junto con un civil para ayudarlo a resguardarse (N/A: bueno, eso había interpretado ver ella jeje). Riza sabía que sólo existía una razón para que Roy no regresara: se había topado con un enemigo y aún seguía luchando contra él. A pesar de todo Riza seguía en el campo de batalla, confiaba en Roy y sus habilidades, y en esos momentos donde mas la necesitaban era ahí, en el campo de batalla. No era tan difícil actuar como el líder en esos momentos, todo era cuestión de seguir el plan (N/A: por mi mente paso el cadáver de la novia)

_*****Flash Back*****_

-¿Serán necesarios esta cantidad de soldados contra Drachma, Coronel?- preguntó Riza mirando una pequeña libreta. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado después del encuentro anterior con Pride, la Teniente, contradiciendo las recomendaciones de su prometido se empeñaba en ayudar en el improvisado plan de contraataque de Amestris.

-Lo más peligroso que puede hacer Drachma es tratar de dividirnos- dijo Roy recordando la frase "divide y vencerás" –sin embargo, nosotros tenemos ventaja numérica y aunque una guerra no se gane a base de números si usamos adecuadamente los recursos con los que contamos venceremos. Conocemos bien el terreno de combate, por lo tanto nosotros decidiremos cuándo y dónde atacar.

La Teniente fijo sus ojos ambarinos en Roy adivinando la estrategia elegida por el Coronel.

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

_-"Si tu ejército es más numeroso que el ejército enemigo: rodéalo"-_ pensó la Teniente en el preciso momento que los soldados de uniforme azul completaba la estrategia, aprovechando la superioridad numérica lograron rodear al ejército de Drachma.

-Será mejor que salgas de tu escondite- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye –se acabó. Han perdido.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- la voz del General Jones se escuchó algo ahogada ya que se encontraba detrás de los escombros provocados por la batalla. Al vislumbrarlo la Teniente se apresuró a apuntarlo con su pistola sin embargo, Jones no estaba solo, al dejarse ver todos los presentes pudieron observar que el General del ejército de Drachma sostenía a un niño pequeño con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha apuntaba a la cabeza del pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede, Hawkeye?- preguntó Jones en son de burla -¿por qué no disparas?

Riza no movió ni un solo músculo se limitó a seguir apuntando a Jones. Sabía que el destino del pequeño estaba en las manos del sujeto que ahora sostenía un arma en su cabeza lo único que podía hacer la Teniente, por el momento, era esperar un descuido.

-No esperaba que fueras tan débil, linda- dijo Jones comenzando a retroceder intentando escapar. De pronto…

-Me parece que tenemos diferentes conceptos acerca de la palabra "débil", mi General

El Teniente Blair apuntaba a su superior con un arma en la cabeza

-Si te atreves a disparar el arma créeme que lo lamentarás

-Así que, tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas- inquirió con sorna Jones –dime Blair, cuánto te ofrecieron por entregar tu patria.

-Nada- contestó Blair –yo siempre estuve del lado de Amestris

Jones sonrió con sarcasmo ante el comentario –lo sospechaba, sabía que tú eras de la clase de escoria que podía traicionarnos

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Blair –¿creías que yo me tragaría el cuento del asesino de alquimistas? Claro que no, todo era tan teatral que llegue a la conclusión de que sólo era un cuento inventado por ti, incluso había llegado a pensar que tú eras el asesino de esos alquimistas y así tendrías un pobre pretexto para atacar en esta estúpida misión suicida.

-Que tu seas débil…-comenzó Jones

-¡Esto no se trata de debilidad o fuerza!- se exasperó Blair el sobresalto hizo que, por un momento, la mano con la que sostenía el arma se tambaleara un poco –No pienso dejar el destino de Drachma, de MI país a merced de un sujeto como tú

-Y supongo que dejarlo a merced de un país como Amestris es lo ideal- agregó Blair con sarcasmo mientras la Teniente Hawkeye se acercaba lentamente aprovechando la distracción de Jones.

-Digamos que cuento con los contactos adecuados para llegar a un pacto de no agresión con Amestris, una General me lo dijo

-¿Y tú creíste esas promesas?- se burló Jones

-Créeme, es difícil no creerle a esa General- comentó Blair con un dejo de resignación en la voz, acordarse de la Mayor General Armstrong lo hacía estremecerse (N/A: a quien no jeje tengo una amiga que es igual a ella en su forma de ser… da miedo :S… ntc Huesca tkm hermana!) –no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que los militares de Amestris nos aniquilen, eso sólo es derramar más sangre sin sentido. Es tu fin "General Jones"

De una u otra forma el pequeño niño mordió a Jones lo que provocó que éste lo soltara un poco. El pequeño en ese instante logró soltarse de Jones y corrió hacia donde estaba la Teniente (N/A: ya no muy lejos de Jones como tres pasos si hablamos de escalas de stop XD). Las acciones posteriores ocurrieron como en cámara lenta.

Mientras el pequeño corría, el General Jones apuntó su arma a él. La Teniente Hawkeye atendió a ese detalle y rápidamente logró salvaguardar al pequeño rodando por el suelo después de lograr sujetarlo. Blair no lo dudo ni un segundo, en el mismo instante que Jones disparaba su arma Blair hizo lo mismo por lo que Jones cayó al suelo, muerto. Un poco después Riza se levantó del suelo ayudada por el pequeño, la bala disparada por Jones le había rozado a ella en el brazo derecho.

Blair observó por un momento el cuerpo inerte de su general. La sangre seguía saliendo de su cabeza formando un charco rojo en la acera.

-Como dije, hasta aquí llegaste, Jones

Si pensaron que los soldados de Drachma no iban a reaccionar por la caída de su más alto rango a manos de un compatriota están my equivocados. De momento se encontraban confundidos, todo había sucedido muy rápido, sin embargo, pasado unos segundos estos comenzaron a oponer resistencia.

Dándose cuenta de la situación Blair decidió actuar. Alzó la mano con la que sostenía su arma (la derecha) y disparó al cielo atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Es inútil que continuemos con esta batalla. Desde el primer instante que Drachma se introdujo en territorio enemigo nuestra derrota estaba predicha. El General Jones los ha engañado y sólo nos había estado guiando a una misión suicida. He llegado a un acuerdo con el ejército de Amestris, no cobrarán nuestras vidas si nos retiramos de su territorio. Como soldados debemos saber también cuando rendirnos y este es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Aún con algo de duda en sus caras, uno a uno los soldados de Drachma que quedaban fueron bajando la guardia. Los militares de Amestris tomaron las armas de sus contrincantes y con esto dieron por terminada la batalla.

Con un dejo de satisfacción el Teniente Blair se acercó a Riza quien no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia a pesar de que con la mano izquierda presionaba la herida producida por la bala de Jones.

-¿No vendrás a decirme ahora que todo fue un engaño para derrocar a tu superior?- preguntó ella con ironía

-El único engaño fue haber pretendido someterme a las órdenes de Jones- contestó Blair, la atmosfera alrededor de él había cambiado, en vez del hombre serio y duro ahora se percibía alguien mas pacífico y amable –siento lo de tu brazo ¿te encuentras bien?

-He estado en peores situaciones, estaré bien- contestó Riza –dime una cosa ¿por qué detuviste a tu General hasta este momento cuando es obvio que en el momento que quisieras podías acabar con él?

-Sólo estaba midiendo hasta dónde podía llegar Jones, pero sobre todo quería averiguar quién era "su contacto"

-¿Y lo averiguaste?- preguntó Hawkeye

-No, precisamente- contestó un despreocupado Blair ante la exasperación de la Teniente (N/A: para hacerlo más gráfico apareció una gotita muy al estilo anime XD) –sólo consideré que este era el momento adecuado para dar el tiro de gracia, digo por si no te diste cuenta tu vida estaba en peligro

La forma despreocupada en que Blair se expresaba provocaron impacientar un poco a la Teniente. Era increíble pensar que sólo hace unos momentos esa persona despreocupada tenía otra esencia, la esencia de alguien preocupado y serio sumamente serio

_*****Flash Back*****_

De pronto, alguien la jaló por el brazo, a pesar de que la rubia trató de zafarse el sujeto que la sostenía era mucho más fuerte que ella. Los ojos ambarinos de la Teniente Riza Hawkeye se encontraron con los ojos color azul del también rubio Teniente Blair.

-¿Usted es la Teniente Hawkeye, cierto?- preguntó Blair aún sosteniendo a la chica

Hawkeye no contestó, pensaba en una forma de librarse de esa situación, sin embargo al ver que no obtenía respuesta Blair prosiguió –supondré que sí. Es usted tal y como la describieron: rubia, ojos color café y muy bonita he de agregar

De dónde sacó fuerza, ni ella sabía, la Teniente Hawkeye golpeó a Blair en el estómago y rápidamente sacó su arma y apuntó a Jones quien se apuró a exclamar mientras levantaba las manos:

-Espere, vengo en son de paz

La mirada de Riza hizo suponer a Blair que no le creía y en cualquier momento dispararía

-Puedo demostrarlo- continuó Blair arrojando el arma lejos de su alcance –ahora yo estoy desarmado y tu no ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó bruscamente Hawkeye

-Hablar contigo- respondió Blair aún con los brazos en alto –tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte a ti y al Coronel Mustang

-Vaya, estás muy bien informado- comento con frialdad Riza

-Mi contacto, la Mayor General Armstrong me indicó que en cuanto llegara a Central los buscara a ustedes o al Mayor Armstrong el hermano menor de la Mayor General

La Teniente Hawkeye miró por un momento al Blair, ¿podría ser esto una trampa?

-Tal y como me lo dijo la General Armstrong iban a desconfiar- comentó para sí Blair –Escucha, el plan de Drachma además de atacar y tratar de someter a Amestris era acabar con el supuesto asesino de alquimistas que apareció hace poco en mi país. Desde un principio no me trague ese cuento barato. Hubo muertos y cierto, todos eran alquimistas pero, aunque la evidencia los acusaba había una pregunta que yo me seguía haciendo ¿Amestris obtenía algún beneficio si acababan con nuestros alquimistas dado que ellos son superiores en lo que alquimia respecta?

"Esa pregunta me intrigaba. Investigue un poco más antes de ser reclutado para venir en esta misión. Me enteré por mis propios medios que Jones tenía un contacto, ese contacto fue quien le dio toda la información de Amestris y de alguna u otra forma consiguió una identificación de alquimista para culpar a su país.

La Teniente Hawkeye escuchaba atenta el relato aún sin bajar la guardia.

-De una u otra forma yo no creía en lo que contaba Jones y su patético plan de introducción a Amestris y atacar. Debía haber algo más, era lo único que pensaba. Así que decidí seguir a Jones más de cerca, y al fin, mi perseverancia se vio recompensada. Una noche pude ver a Jones platicando con su contacto, aunque no lo pude ver bien del todo, las sombras lo ocultaban, sin embargo, incluso cuando no pude verlo percibi que era alguien de cuidado y junto con Jones planeaban algo siniestro. El principal plan de ese contacto era acabar con ciertas personas, él nunca mencionó nombres pero le dijo a Jones que a cambio de ayuda para introducirse en el país, el contacto de Jones le prometió al General hacerse del control total de la capital de Amestris y con eso una fácil sumisión del país en pleno.

-Lo que ofrecía el contacto de Jones- intervino Hawkeye –beneficia a tú país, no entiendo el porqué de traicionar a tu superior

-Nunca me han gustado las guerras- Blair sonrió por vez primera por un instante para después regresar al gesto serio y turbo que conservaba –el principal motivo de volverme un militar fue buscar la manera de acabar con tanta muerte sin motivo. Las guerras no dejan nada mas que dolor y rencor en las personas, un círculo sin fin y sin motivo, alguien debe ponerle fin a ese círculo y si queda de mi hacerlo, lo haré. (N/A: cualquier parecido con naruto es mera coincidencia jajja XD)

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Teniente Hawkeye al mismo tiempo que bajaba su arma.

-Estas ideas algo ingenuas me recuerdan a las de alguien que conozco- el rostro de la Teniente se tornó serio y sus ojos reflejaron determinación –Soy toda oídos ¿cuál es el plan?

_***** Fin Flash Back *****_

-Bueno, ahora sólo debemos detener a esos dos alquimistas- comentó Blair tranquilamente –será más fácil, dudo que hayan actuado por determinación propia…

En ese momento una roca impactó contra Blair, la fuerza de dicho impacto fue tal que mandó a volar al militar varios metros de distancia. La Teniente Hawkeye se puso en guardia una vez más. El Teniente Blair vio el proyectil que se había impactado contra su cuerpo, parecía una escultura, pero el Teniente no tuvo tiempo en reparar acerca de la extraña figura musculosa en la escultura porque otra roca se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. El Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong atacaba una y otra vez a Blair

-¡Mayor!- exclamó sorprendida Riza -¿pero qué está haciendo?

-Acabando honorablemente con el enemigo- contestó Armstrong exhibiendo su asombrosa musculatura ante el desconcierto de los presentes

-Espere, se encuentra en un grave error- continuó Hawkeye mientras Blair hacía circo, maroma y teatro para esquivar los ataques del Mayor –¡Él Teniente Blair no es el enemigo, de hecho, es el contacto de su hermana!

Armstrong quedó con un puño al aire mientras Riza y Blair suspiraban aliviados

-Es un alivio saber que no estaba en peligro, Teniente Hawkeye- dijo Armstrong mientras, sin querer golpeaba al suelo produciendo una de sus famosas esculturas que se impactó exactamente en la cara de Blair dejando a este viendo estrellitas (N/A: o escuchando pajaritos como ustedes quieras XD). La Teniente Hawkeye miró en dirección en donde se encontraba Blair y en su mirada se pudo adivinar un "ojalá se encuentre bien"

Blair se levantó como pudo, pero antes de incorporarse por completo alguien le tendió la mano. Con las estrellitas rosas típicas de él, Louis Armstrong, y su gallardía acostumbrada ayudaban al "caído" a ponerse de pie.

-Le suplico que perdone- se disculpó Armstrong

-No se preocupe- dijo Blair cauteloso –ahora veo que usted es realmente miembro de la familia Armstrong

El Teniente Blair había recordado en esos momentos su primer encuentro con la Mayor General Armstrong no hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Un encuentro que literalmente le había "costado la cabeza" ya que la General Armstrong lo había amenazado con su "linda" espada y sólo cuando Blair hubo expuesto sus razones y su motivos habían sido lo suficientemente aceptables para Olivier Armstrong, ella aceptó formar una especie de "alianza" con ese solitario soldado de Drachma. Quien diría que con una simple unión había llegado tan lejos.

-Debemos comenzar a buscar a los enemigos que hacen falta- expuso Hawkeye –aunque no se por dónde deberíamos comenzar

Se escuchó una gran explosión en dirección al este, no muy lejos de ahí. Ahora Riza, Armstrong y Blair ya tenían un objetivo a seguir.

* * *

Edward Elric corría y corría en dirección al este, pero como solía suceder, para el joven alquimista las cosas solían ser más difíciles de lo que él realmente creía él que eran. Ed se detuvo un momento cerca de una vieja y olvidada bodega para pensar en sus posibilidades.

-Bien, me encuentro aquí en un punto X de Central corriendo hacia el este para encontrar a Pride y rescatar a Winry, Ling y Ran Fan. Ahora que lo pienso, el plan ya no es tan bueno que digamos- recitó Ed para sí –me pregunto si me habré pasado. Bueno, Pride también debería haber puesto un letrero que dijera "escondite de Pride" o "llegaste al lugar indicado" o tal vez "aquí vas a morir Edward Elric" si tantas ganas tenía de luchar contra mi, al menos hubiera puesto más empeño en esa parte del plan

Ed miraba en torno donde se encontraba, ahora que el sol estaba subiendo por el cielo, arrancando destellos dorados del cabello de Ed. El Alquimista de Acero en serio deseó no haberse equivocado, por el bien de Ran Fan, Ling y sobre todo de Winry.

_-"Tengo dos opciones"-_ pensó Ed mientras adoptaba su clásica postura para pensar _–"seguir corriendo en dirección al este o tal vez, regresar e informar de lo sucedido"_

Ed se imaginó en ese momento la situación que se desataría si regresaba, la cara de disgusto de su hermano menor y Mei. La mirada de "te lo dije" de la Teniente Hawkeye, pero sobre todo la continua burla del Coronel Mustang diciéndole una y otra vez "imprudente, imprudente"

-¡El Coronel me las va a pagar!- exclamó Ed de repente como si los pensamientos producto de su imaginación realmente hubiera sucedido –definitivamente continuare buscando a Pride y les demostrare a todos que no soy ningún imprudente (N/A: risita maniática de "dominaré al mundo, para más información consultar el concepto: Light Yagami)

En el momento en que Ed se disponía a seguir su camino unas delgadas fibras plateadas se acercaron peligrosamente hacia él. Los ojos dorados del alquimista se dirigieron al lugar donde se produjo el ataque. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos con tonalidad miel sostenía una sustancia plateada, la cual usaba como arma, dicha sustancia se encontraba en su mano izquierda la cual vestía un guante color negro.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ed al observar que el chico no lo iba a dejar pasar

Josh Richards sonrió confiado antes de contestar:

-Matarte

* * *

Violet sabía que, al enfrentarse a un alquimista especialista en fuego su habilidad de ella, basada en agua significaba una ventaja. Sin embargo, era difícil trata de atinar a un blanco que constantemente se movía y aun cuando alcanzaba a darle, al instante el Coronel evaporaba el agua con el fuego que producía con su chasqueo de dedos.

-Me pregunto si podemos ayudar al Coronel- se preguntó Mei preocupada

-No lo sé- contestó Al –si tan sólo hubiera algo para mermar el ilimitado recurso con el que cuenta ella

-¿Pero cómo? Usa la los componentes del agua que se encuentran en el ambiente, cómo evitar que los use

Al miraba a su alrededor, tenía que haber algo, se le tenía que ocurrir un plan. De pronto al observar un carro ahí estacionado (N/A: y sin destruir he de agregar XD) a Al se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-Mei, creo que he encontrado la solución- dijo –¡vamos!

Al tomó de la mano a una desconcertada Mei y atravesó el lugar donde Violet y Mustang combatían

-¿Aún tienes un kunai?- preguntó Al a su compañera

-Claro que sí, pero no entiendo que…- exclamó Mei mientras entregaba el kunai a Al, sin embargo no termino de formular esa pregunta, al ver que Al rompía el vidrio del vehículo sin dudar -¿Al que hiciste?

Al se introdujo al vehículo después de que abrió la puerta del mismo, al poco rato salió con dos recipientes uno de los cuales pasó a manos de Mei

-Si logramos rodearla de fuego, no habrá la suficiente humedad en el ambiente como para que use su alquimia. El fuego consume oxígeno y lo transforma en dióxido de carbono, la alquimia de la chica es en base a los componente del agua: hidrógeno y oxígeno sin uno de ellos será poco probable que pueda atacar al Coronel.

Mei pensó por un momento el plan encontrándole algo de lógica. Si lograban acorralarla de esa forma entonces el Coronel ganaría la batalla. Tal vez la ayuda de Mei y Al no le agradaría mucho a Mustang, pero mientras el Coronel se encontrara bien a Mei y Al no les importara lo que opinara Roy al respecto.

Ahora el maravilloso plan de Al tenía un pequeño detalle: cómo los mantendrían quietos el tiempo suficiente para trazar un circulo alrededor de ella

No hubo necesidad de trazar un plan. Las miradas de Roy y Al se cruzaron. El Coronel Mustang al ver en las manos de Al el combustible captó el mensaje: formarían una barrera de fuego y dentro de ella…

Roy se acercó rápidamente a Violet. La especialidad del Coronel era la pelea a distancia, pero eso no significaba que no fuera diestro en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, al fin y al cabo militar comenzó a pelear contra Violet quién también demostró por qué se encontraba enlistada. Si bien, ambos era ágiles, Roy contaba con algo más de fuerza. En un ligero descuido por parte de la alquimista, Roy aprisionó a Violet quien aún trataba de soltarse. Antes de que ella intentara nada Roy se dirigió al más pequeño de los Elric.

-¡Alphonse ahora!- gritó

Al y Mei se apresuraron a verter el combustible. Rápidamente el Coronel Mustang soltó a Violet quien intentó escapar, sin embargo, una gran barrera de fuego lo impidió salir del círculo. El calor comenzaba a ser abrasante Violet trató de usar su alquimia, sin embargo la falta de humedad en el ambiente le impedía transmutar agua para apagar el fuego.

-No puedo creer que funcionara- comentó Mei

-Ni yo, pensé que el Coronel quizá no captaría el plan pero afortunadamente no fue así. Es todo un alivio, ¿verdad, Coronel?- dijo Al, sin embargo nadie contestó. Aterrados, Mei y Al voltearon a ver el círculo de fuego en donde dos siluetas les indicaron que tanto Roy como Violet se encontraban atrapados. ¡Qué problema!

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- se preguntó Al desesperado

-¿Al, Mei, se encuentran bien?- preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Al voltear los dos alquimistas vieron a la Teniente Hawkeye que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Riza –se supone que irían los tres juntos

-Bueno, digamos que Ed…-comenzó Al intentando disculpar a su hermano mayor, pero…

-Es un imprudente- completó Mei –cuando nos separamos de él, regresamos aquí para ayudar y buscar al Coronel Mustang y nos ayudara a buscar a su vez a Ed, ya que, por lo que dijo al fin descubrió dónde se encuentra Pride.

-Ya veo- dijo Hawkeye –¿y encontraron a Roy?

-Amm, bueno, sí- comentó Mei con nerviosismo y agregó –estaba peleando con una chica alquimista de Drachma

-Violet- apuntó Blair ante el desconcierto de Mei y Al –es peligrosa cuando se lo propone, será mejor que los encontremos rápido

-Está bien- coincidió Hawkeye –Al, Mei ¿por dónde se fueron?

-Este… digamos que en estos momentos están en una pelea "candente"- comentó Al aún más nervioso

-¿Candente?- preguntó Riza desconcertada, aunque agregó:- ¿y se encuentran muy lejos de aquí?

-Están más cerca de lo que se imaginan- contestó Al con una sonrisita nerviosa

La Teniente Hawkeye dirigió su mirada hacia el círculo de fuego (que asombrosamente habían pasado extrañamente por alto) (N/A: no puedo creerlo jeje) y por las caras de Mei y Al, la rubia pudo adivinar la respuesta.

La Teniente Hawkeye y Blair al momento corrieron en busca de agua para extinguir el fuego, irrumpieron en un local cercano donde encontraron el vital liquido. Con la ayuda de Mei y Al quienes transmutaron mangueras lograron apagar el fuego. Sin embargo la vida del Coronel Roy Mustang aun estaba en peligro, debido a que, con su acostumbrada gallardía abrazaba a la chica con la que antes combatía.

-Me podrías explicar…- comenzó Riza con una mirada asesina y un tono amenazador – qué era lo que tú y esa chica hacían en su pelea tan "candente".

Mustang nunca había visto tan enojada a su prometida, por lo que se quedó sin palabras para explicar el anterior acontecimiento.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo… bueno tal vez no… o si… no pasó nada de lo que tú crees… si es que estas creyendo eso… si no lo estás creyendo… entonces cree que pasó lo que si estás creyendo que pasó siempre y cuando sea algo bueno- expresó el Coronel Mustang. Todos los presentes (excepto Violet quien se encontraba inconsciente) miraron a Mustang confundidos, el Coronel no atinó mas que a ponerse a la defensiva

-¡Sólo estaba siguiendo el plan!- exclamó

Sin decir más, Riza se acercó a su prometido. Contrario a lo que pensaran los demás presentes Roy no retrocedió. La Teniente Hawkeye observó un momento a Violet, quien aunque inconsciente se encontraba a salvo.

-Está a salvo, no te preocupes- le dijo Riza a Roy quien la mirada a su vez sumamente desconcertado

Roy depositó en el suelo con mucho cuidado a la inconsciente Violet y se dispuso a observar el "recuento de los daños". Habría mucho que hacer una vez finalizada la batalla. De pronto, al observar a Mei y Al con las mangueras con que apagaran el fuego, lentamente, Roy se acercó a ellos para decirles a manera de reproche:

-¡Muchas gracias por CASI matarme!- la mirada amenazadora del Coronel hizo retroceder un poco a los dos chicos

-Lo sentimos, Coronel- contestó Mei rápidamente el plan no era que usted quedara dentro del círculo.

-Así es, usted lo malinterpretó todo- corroboró Al –casi nos morimos del susto cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Fue un plan muy arriesgado- aceptó Mustang ya más tranquilo –nos vimos en muchas dificultades cuando todo ese fuego nos rodeo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue lo mejor que ambos quedáramos atrapados en ese círculo de fuego.

-Me imagino que te la pasaste bomba- intervino Hawkeye con ironía –a pesar de que tu vida estuvo en peligro no te veo muy aliviado de estar a salvo ahora

-No malinterpretes las cosas, Riza- dijo Roy con un dejo de disculpa en la voz –me refería a que si Violet hubiera quedado sola lo más probable es que hubiera muerto

-Si, como no- dijo Riza con una mirada incrédula –como sea, me parece que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Está bien- contestó Roy percatándose al fin de todas las personas que se encontraban presentes (Riza, Blair, Al y Mei) y de inmediato comenzando a formular un puñado de preguntas.

-¿¡Qué hace alguien del ejército enemigo aquí!- comenzó Roy poniéndose en guardia, pero antes de que el Coronel se dispusiera a hacer el mismo ataque ofensivo que hiciera anteriormente el Mayor Armstrong, Riza intervino:

-Es un contacto de la Mayor General Armstrong, el Teniente Blair está aquí para ayudarnos a detener los ataques de Drachma. De hecho, los ataques ya han cesado, sólo falta detener a los alquimistas

-Alquimista- corrigió Blair –sólo falta Josh y el contacto del General Jones. Supongo que se encuentran juntos en alguna parte de la ciudad.

-Correcto- dijo Mustang –sin embargo, aún tengo una pregunta- agregó Roy dirigiéndose esta vez a Blair –¿por qué te pusiste en contacto con la Teniente Hawkeye y no conmigo quien soy el que esta a cargo de toda esta misión?

-Lo hubiera hecho, si el Coronel Mustang no anduviera fuera de su posición para combatir con lindas alquimistas pertenecientes al ejercito enemigo- intervino Hawkeye en un tono de "no admito replicas"

Roy, quien entendió la indirecta se apresuró a cambiar de tema, esta vez se dirigió a Mei y Al

-¿Y no se suponía que ustedes estaban con Acero?

-Como dijo, se suponía- inquirió Al

-Ya veo- sonrió Mustang –es tal y como esperaba que actuara

Ante el escaso, o mas bien nulo enojo que expresara el Coronel de Fuego, todos los presentes lo miraron desconcertado sin embargo el moreno Coronel se limitó a expresar:

-Debemos encontrarlo pronto, hay de darnos prisa.

* * *

Crash… y otra pared que se hacia pedazos. El alquimista de Acero atinaba a esquivar cada golpe que su contrincante lanzaba cual domador de circo fuera, sin embargo, digamos que la habilidad cuidadosa de Edward Elric nunca ha sido muy reconocida que digamos, era por esto que al momento de esquivar por alguna extraña razón no comprendida para nosotros los mortales se destrozaba algo, pared, árbol, estatua invaluable del puesto de antigüedades antiguas de Amestris… en fin, parecía que allá por donde pasara Ed Elric y su contrincante hubiera pasado un huracán.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de moverte por un segundo!- replicó furioso Josh

-¿Qué te parece si te la dejo más fácil y me quedo quieto para que me mates?- contestó Ed quien estaba un tanto confundido de que llegara este chico que en su vida había visto para atacarlo

Josh Richards se limitó a observarlo con rencor unos segundos para proseguir con su ataque. Con las finas hebras de mercurio que sostenía desde sus manos cubiertas por esos largos guantes negros una y otra vez intentaba alcanzar a Ed, quien era muy hábil para esquivar sus ataques, tal vez, pensó Josh, debería intentarlo con su método final… todo parecía indicar que el Alquimista de Acero no se rendiría tan fácil si proseguía con esta forma de atacar.

En el momento que Josh intentó otro ataque, Edward tomó la iniciativa: juntando sus manos para después posarlas en el suelo pudo transmutar las típicas manitas que salían de la tierra, las cuales se acercaron rápidamente hacia Josh, quien de momento quedó desconcertado y quien por muy poco no logra esquivarlas, una vez más el alquimista de Drachma miró a su contrincante; para molestia suya Edward Elric sonreía con autosuficiencia esta vez.

-¿Y al menos vas a decirme por que quieres asesinarme?- preguntó Edward

-¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarme!- exclamó Josh lanzando una de las hebras que por poco y atina a Ed –Después de lo que hiciste…

-¿Hice qué?- preguntó Edward –hasta donde puedo recordar yo no hice nada

-Serás…!

Josh no se espero a la alquimia, se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba Edward y cerrando el puño lo dirigió con fuerza descomunal hacia el rubio alquimista quien, como siempre, debido al inhumano entrenamiento vivido en la infancia, pudo esquivar con facilidad el golpe que Josh le dirigiera y el que le dirigiera a continuación y a continuación. En un descuido de Josh, Ed aprovecho para asestarle una patada en el costado a su contrincante, el impacto hizo que el chico de cabello castaño saliera unos metros impulsado hacia atrás, no obstante, recuperándose rápidamente y aprovechándose del leve descuido de Ed, Josh logró impactar su puño derecho contra la mejilla del Alquimista de Acero quien se tambaleo y para evitar caerse uso su mano derecha para sostenerse en el suelo quedando de momento hincado.

-Necesitarás mucho más para vencerme- aseguró Ed mirando fijamente a Josh quien sonrió con sorna para agregar

-Mira que aún no muestro toda mi fuerza y ya casi estás a mis pies- lo retó Josh

-No estés tan confiado- replicó Edward –tengo algo de prisa así que lo mejor será terminar con esto lo antes posible

Una vez más, Ed junto sus palmas y creó los conocidos obstáculos que se dirigían con rapidez hacia Josh, quien esta vez estaba preparado. Tomando las hebras de mercurio que manipulaba tan bien rompió cada una de las rocas en forma de mano que Ed transmutaba, sin embargo, Ed no se daba por vencido cada destello que centelleaba por la calle era una y otra transmutación que Ed hacia intentando llegar a su rival.

Finalmente logrando su cometido, Edward aprisionó entre dos "manitas" a Josh, quien al parecer, sin movimiento que pudiera hacer se limitó a agregar

-Me tienes donde querías- dijo –¡vamos mátame!

-Quien te haya hablado de mi lo hizo mal- dijo Edward –no pienso matarte

-¿Te volviste misericordioso?, no te creo

-No es misericordia- agregó Ed un poco confundido –lo único que necesito es minimizarte para que el Coronel o quien quiera que llegue después te detenga, eso es todo

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano?- preguntó con rencor Josh

-No conozco a tú hermano- contestó Edward

-Vamos no te hagas, uno de los alquimistas que asesinaste o me dirás que sus muertes significaron tan poco para ti que no valen la pena recordarlas

-Yo nunca he asesinado a alguien, que te quede claro

-¡NO MIENTAS! TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO, LO MATASTE Y SIN MISERICORDIA ALGUNA, DESGRACIADO

-¿Y CÓMO PUDE HABERLO HECHO SI NUNCA HE ESTADO EN DRACHMA?

Pero Ed ya no supo nada más, lo siguiente de lo que se enteró fue de un dolor intenso en la mejilla izquierda, Josh, logrando soltarse de su prisión consiguió asestarle un golpe con el mercurio a Edward quien sintió como la sangre del golpe comenzaba a emerger de su mejilla.

Ed iba a comenzar la ofensiva sin embargo ya no pudo moverse, al mirar sus extremidades Ed se dio cuenta de que Josh lo había aprisionado, ahora Ed era quien no se podía mover y Josh lo tenía a su merced.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ed mirándolo con fiereza

-La pregunta ofende- comentó Josh al tiempo que preparaba todo para usar su último recurso

-Seré digno de ver lo que es capaz de hacer una explosión de Fulminato de Mercurio- se burló Edward –no me tomas de sorpresa

-Eso no importa- replicó Josh con el Fulminato en las manos –sin moverte no podrás escapar de la explosión…

* * *

-¿Ling, estás bien?- Winry se aproximó a él observando la condición del príncipe de Xing, a pesar de haber usado su escudo máximo para combatir contra Pride el joven príncipe ahora se encontraba algo herido. Winry veía diversos cortes y moretones en su cuerpo y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Ling, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras yacía en el suelo dichas lesiones eran algo dolorosas.

-No te preocupes- contestó Ling sin abrir los ojos –pasará rápido una vez me recupere

-No puedes continuar así, Ling- replicó Winry al borde de las lágrimas –si sigues combatiendo él te matará

-¿Cómo está Ran Fan?- preguntó Ling mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza–¿ya despertó?

-Sigue inconsciente- contestó Winry desviando la mirada hacia donde yacía la chica pelinegra, Ran Fan se encontraba donde unos momentos antes estaba Winry quien la había estado cuidando en cuando la batalla de Ling y Pride comenzó –no te preocupes, ella está bien, preocúpate por ti. Opino que deberíamos buscar forma alguna de huir

-No hay forma, Winry- contestó Ling mientras se incorporaba –La única manera de salir de aquí es derrotando a Pride

Antes de que Winry pudiera decir nada más, Ling se aproximó al encuentro con Pride quien de momento de hallaba simplemente observando a la pareja con interés debido a la curiosa reacción de la rubia y los vanos intentos de Ling de tratar de mantener a salvo a las dos chicas.

-Eres más humano de lo que pensé- fueron las primeras palabras de Pride en cuando Ling se hubo acercado

-¿Acaso esto es el preámbulo de otro discurso acerca de la debilidad humana?- preguntó Ling en son burlón –no me hagas reír, no hay nadie más fuerte que un humano

-Nuestro concepto de debilidad y fuerza es muy distinto- inquirió Pride –es una lástima que ya no podamos discutirlo más, mi querido hermano

Antes de que Ling terminara de poner su escudo total fue lanzado por los aires a través de una de las altas ventanas de la bodega las cuales sonaron con estruendo ante el choque de Ling

-¡LING!- gritó Winry corriendo en dirección hacia donde el príncipe de Xing se impactó, sin fijarse siquiera que Pride trataba de atraparla con sus filosas y peligrosas sombras. Sin saber cómo, la rubia se encontró ante la puerta principal de la bodega y antes de intentar siquiera abrirla una gran explosión retumbo en el suelo, provocando la apertura de la puerta que antes se encontrara cerrada. Al ver hacia el exterior, Winry se encontró ante un panorama inesperado.

-¡EDWARD!

Edward Elric yacía en el sueño, al parecer inconsciente, de momento el único culpable de la inconsciencia del rubio alquimista era la explosión anteriormente ocurrida… no había nadie más alrededor… nadie.

_Hola de nuevo!_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado… bueno, no garantizo escribir pronto pero si les aseguro que terminare esta historia (como pueden darse cuenta está en sus, digamos últimos capítulos ) de momento me despido, muchas gracias por leer! Y espero puedan honrarme con sus comentarios acerca de qué les pareció… uy no había visto que era el número cabalístico jajajaja_

_Espero encontrarnos pronto por aquí!_

_Cuídense mucho!_

_xoxo ;)_


End file.
